


Trials and Tribulations

by Dexter1995



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexter1995/pseuds/Dexter1995
Summary: After finally talking through their past issues and feelings, Alejandro and Heather are finally deciding to move forward together as a couple. But when it comes to everyone's favorite dastardly duo, the drama and complications are never far behind. (Sequel to "Propositions and Conniptions") I don't own anything. All rights go to Tom McGillis and Fresh TV.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Break Even

**Author's Note:**

> Well… guess who is still writing at a crazily insane pace? This crazy 25 year old lady, that's who! Lol. XD But, for real, to all of you who are reading this, welcome to chapter 1 of Trials and Tribulations! This story is a sequel to the Aleheather fanfic Propositions and Conniptions. So *SPOILER WARNING*! If you wish to remain unspoiled, I recommend going back and reading the first fanfic installment before going on with this one. Just wanted to give the fair warning! As expected by those of you who followed Propositions and Conniptions, this fanfic is going to focus on Alejandro and Heather finally trying to date and try being in a serious relationship with each other properly after FINALLY being honest and acknowledging their past issues with each other. However, where Aleheather goes… there is still of course drama and hijinx to follow between our favorite dastardly duo. But, in all seriousness, this fanfic will focus on ALejandro and Heather working on themselves and their relationship as well as navigating all the things that go along with a relationship (mainly families). I really wanted to expand more on Alejandro and Heather's personal lives in this fanfic as well as themselves as a couple in a serious relationship. So, I'll stop blabbering and let you all get to reading. This begins several hours after the final chapter of Propositions and Conniptions with Heather giving Alejandro a little ritual humiliation payback for tricking her into dating him from the previous fanfic. Also, I decided to start this off from Alejandro's POV so I hope I can continue to do these characters justice. Hope you all enjoy! :)

**(Alejandro's POV)**

I was trying to maintain my focus on the road… as difficult as it was right now for me to maintain my focus and my composure.

Slowly I glanced out of the corner of my eye for a moment as I looked at Heather and still just _taking her in_.

Particularly since she looked completely… _stunning_. Not that she never does look anything less than stunning from my perspective, but she really did look especially _exquisite_ this evening.

She was dressed in a dark purple knee length, sleeveless dress with a pleated skirt, a pair of black strappy heels, and wearing a set of earrings and a necklace that matched the tennis bracelet I gave her… which by the way she was still wearing.

She was looking out the window, almost surveying the buildings and in a way I just still couldn't believe she was here with me.

After we had our _discussion_ earlier and Heather _laid out her terms_ , I couldn't care less.

Honestly I was just ecstatic that she _finally_ told me she loved me and wanted to _be with me_ in general. And more than anything I was intrigued to see what she _had in store_ for us this evening.

Since one of her 'terms' was that she wanted me to take her on a couple dates on her terms to _make us even_ , which I thought was fair enough and I'm not one to back down from a challenge… especially if _she_ is the one issuing said challenge.

I can handle what she has to throw at me.

It's only a few dates and as much as she is one of the few people who can make my focus slip and with her past _track record_ in mind plus from what I've already _experienced…_ I was still feeling up to the task.

The price of being with Heather in exchange for going along with a few dates of her choosing seemed _more_ than reasonable to me.

And who knows?

If I _play my cards right_ and make the right _plays_ this evening… there could be something _more_ to come later tonight for us, perhaps? We do have the whole house to ourselves after all, so I'll stay hopeful and diligent on that score.

For now, I'll just stick to doing whatever she wishes and just enjoy her company.

Despite me probably being alone in this _opinion,_ but I genuinely do just enjoy having her here with me after not seeing her for over a month.

Even though I will admit, I am already _intrigued_ thus far to say the least.

She told me to 'dress formally', but so far I had no idea why? We just got into the Ottawa city limits and the first place she had me stop was a corner grocery store and she was in and out with a carton of eggs in a matter of minutes, still making me quirk up an eyebrow at her in intrigued confusion.

Then she told me to go to a particular street that just looked like mostly a block of apartment buildings thus far.

I kept my course until she just said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Pull over for a second."

I continued to give her an intrigued look as I inquired, "Very well, but… this area is just apartments and that restaurant you said we were going to is several blocks away. Unless you _fancy a walk_ together and to that I have no objection… but I'm _definitely_ sure I can find closer parking."

"Oh no, this is just a _stop by_ while we're _in the neighborhood_ thing. It's nothing… Just pull over and follow my lead." She explained vaguely, a determined look in her eye as a slight smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

As confused as I was about what she was _alluding to_ … I wasn't going to question it further. I just shrugged and complied with a nod, "As you wish."

I was able to get a spot on the street near this building she seemed zeroed in on.

We sat there for a few moments until she cleared her throat and said, pointedly, "Um, excuse me? Isn't there _something_ you should be doing?"

I saw her glance to her door, knowing I'd _catch her meaning_.

I smirked and nodded as I got out of the car and walked over to her side and helped her out of the car, seeing her smirk slightly when she thought I couldn't see and causing me to grin in satisfaction as well.

Despite her being _resistant_ with allowing me to do this with her in the past… I was quite pleasantly surprised to see her accepting my _chivalry_ this evening.

Knowing Heather, I'm assuming she was most likely doing this to make me _work a bit_ on this date.

But, I was more than happy to comply.

Like I've told her prior, I happen to quite like _being of assistance_ to her in a _chivalrous sense_ especially. Not only because I feel like it takes her guard down with me… but, I also honestly do it out of respect for her. Because I really do thoroughly respect Heather very much, I always have despite my conflicting feelings for her I've had up until now.

Not that it matters anymore now since we're together.

Then I was brought out of my thoughts when she said, putting the egg carton in my hands, "Just hold this and follow me."

Again, despite still having no idea what was going on, I just decided to not question it and just do what she wanted to humor her. Partially to keep up _my end of the bargain_ and also because my curiosity was at an all time high.

But this is why Heather has always _fascinated_ me.

Though I am probably one of the few people who knows Heather and what she's really like at any remote capacity, she's still a total enigma to me. She always keeps me on my toes and I never have a complete read on what she'll do next.

Heather truly does make life more interesting for me and I do respect and admire her for that on a certain level… _most times_.

I kept following her until we stopped in front of this pretty upscale looking apartment building.

Actually we were near the business and stock exchange district of the city. I imagine a lot of the residents in this area are probably brokers, accountants, or _business types_ who want to live within a manageable distance from work… even with probably a fairly _steep_ rent an area like this comes with.

I watched her eyes scanning over the building, almost like they were _counting,_ until her line of sight settled on a _particular_ window in the middle of the third floor.

She looked to me and snapped her fingers and then waved her hand at me, wanting me to give her the egg carton back. I complied before she took and opened it and proceeded to set it on this concrete pillar behind us.

She proceeded to take out 2 eggs before handing one to me and saying, "See that room with the blue curtains? That's our target. Hope you still have a good arm?"

Though I was confused about what was going on and also why she wanted us to _egg_ that particular window… I was determined to do what she wanted.

And knowing Heather, she had a plan and reason for this _course of action_.

Besides, I'm up for a little _mischief_ this evening, though maybe juvenile. I just smirked and said, giving her a subtle wink, "Absolutely, I do. I have _superb_ aim as well, _mi cariña_."

Surprising, she hardly commented and just smirked as she looked at the window again before elaborating, " _Great._ Just keep throwing until I say stop."

As much as I was still in a state of intrigued confusion, I nodded to her as we both started throwing eggs. Mine landed first and seemed to have caught the attention of the resident as I heard a slight 'shriek', even from the ground level, coming from the apartment.

But, I held to just continuing to follow her instruction until she said, holding up her hand in front of my line of sight, "Stop."

We both held off as we saw someone approach the window as I heard her say to herself, " _Wait for it…_ "

Then someone opened the window as I heard quite an angry female voice say, "WHO in the HELL is throwing shit at my!..."

Almost instantaneously, Heather proceeded to throw the egg she was holding still at the window and then I saw her _strategy_ of 'timing' succeed since by the time the window opened and this _quite_ attractive young woman in probably her early to mid twenties stuck out her head, the egg hit her square in the face.

She froze up as I also froze up in slight _recognition_ once I got a clearer look at her.

Though I've never met her personally of yet, I did recognize her from a family portrait and several other pictures I saw when I stayed at the Wilson's that first night.

The black, shoulder length, and layered bob hairstyle and sharing a fairly _similar_ physical resemblance to Heather, though not exact. Mainly that she didn't have a slight cleft in her chin and had a bit more of a rounded face like their mother.

She was one of Heather's sisters.

I didn't know which one she was or her name but there was not a doubt in my mind that my hunch on her identity was correct.

I actually don't know much about Heather's siblings other than she was the fourth born of five with Damien being her only younger sibling. However I did know she had 2 older sisters and an older brother who I have not yet met.

Heather's sister had her hands in the air as her expression looked almost mortified and on the verge of a vexed mental breakdown at the raw egg and egg shell sticking to and running down her face and hair.

"Look who's got 'egg on their face' now, huh Kelsey? _That's_ for you bribing Damien into dumping Bruiser's litter box over my head at Thanksgiving while I was sleeping!"

' _Kelsey', noted._

Slowly, it looked like Kelsey reached her hands up and attempted to wipe it off her face slightly until she looked down and narrowed her eyes, pointing to Heather and directing in anger in voice not quite the same as Heather's but _definitely_ having similar inflections, "Seriously, HEATHER?! Ugh! I only paid him to do that because _you_ dented my car for no reason, you sociopathic little bitch!"

I looked to see Heather roll her eyes and cross her arms as she countered through a scoff, " _Whatever…_ Serves you right for your crap _parking job_ next to _my_ car in mom and dad's driveway since you parked WAY too close to me. Seriously? You live in the city and you _still_ can't even parallel park or even just park _correctly_ in a driveway by putting enough space between cars?"

"Oh, fuck off! What the hell are you even doing here and?!..." Kelsey started until she looked at me and her eyes went wide slightly.

_Well, not exactly how I imagined this happening, but I can work with this._

I straightened up and grinned slightly as I introduced, putting my hand over my heart out of habit, "Ah, buenas noches! You must be one of Heather's sisters. Alejandro Burromuerto Ledvora, _m_ _ucho gusto a conocerla._ "

She kept looking between the two of us until she looked and narrowed her eyes at Heather and said, "Heather, can you and your equally twisted _casanova_ just get the hell out of here and continue your messed up little ' _love game'_ somewhere else that isn't on my building's _fucking_ sidewalk?!"

All of a sudden I felt Heather rip the egg I was holding out of my hand as she immediately threw it up at her sister with a beyond angry and annoyed look on her face.

On instinct, Kelsey ducked out of the way only to realize her _critical error_ as the egg flew past her into her apartment and _obviously_ cracked to pieces on her floor. Just based on my own assumption and the look on her sister's face also made that _outcome_ pretty obvious.

I looked over and saw Heather smirking in satisfaction before remarking, "Hope you didn't have any plans, because I'd suggest you 'get cracking' on cleaning that up. That egg is going to take _a lot_ of time to shampoo out of your carpet."

All I kept doing was watching on in intrigued amusement as Kelsey narrowed her eyes before grunting in annoyed rage before yelling, "Just… AGH! Just go to hell, Heather!"

"See you at Christmas!... _Sucker!_ " Heather called back tauntingly, looking _very_ pleased with herself.

After that, Kelsey slammed her window shut and turned away. We were in silence for several moments as I thought through that entire 'interaction'.

_Well, that was quite… interesting._

I had not other time to ponder this as I looked down and just saw Heather grab my arm and continue to smirk in satisfaction as she said in a matching tone, "Okay, _now_ we can go out to dinner."

We both just started to walk back to my car as I continued to _process_ that entire interaction with Heather's sister as we walked back to my car, but I decided to think on it later.

_Well, one thing is for sure that I must concede… Heather certainly does still keep me guessing._

_**2 hours later** _

We finished with dinner at this upscale Korean restaurant and now she was just giving me directions.

Though she was being _very_ secretive about not giving me the exact address. Not that I'm feeling weary in the slightest, but I am still _definitely_ intrigued. Mainly because dinner was also _interesting…_ but never mind that.

Though I will say this was by far the most _interesting_ date I've been on.

Mainly due to the fact that I can safely say I never egged someone's property on a date ever. But… even I found it quite amusing with Heather including me in on one of her little _stints._

Eventually we rounded this corner and she had me pull over again until I looked over and saw what appeared to be a dance school/studio.

"I've managed to find a place I liked with an open ballroom. Since we've done all the more _latin based_ ballroom dances more familiar to _you_ earlier… _you_ are in _my_ court now. Hope you can waltz, foxtrot, and quickstep as well as you can salsa and Argentine tango." She started, a sly, teasing, and confident tone in her voice, as she practically sounded like she was taunting me.

But again… I was up for the challenge regardless.

I smirked and replied, just as confident, "Of course. Allow me to show you my _capabilities_ first hand, _mi ángel_."

Right then I made my way out of the car and helped her out on her side, it wasn't even a second as she cleared her throat and looked at me expectantly with her arms crossed and a quirked up eyebrow.

I couldn't hold back a slight grin as I held my arm out to her.

As she linked her arm with mine, I couldn't help myself as I started, "Well, it's reassuring to see you're quite _content_ doing this with me now."

She immediately rolled hers and scoffed as she responded, "Yeah, _r_ _ight?_ _As if._ It's called _social cues._ Us walking into a room arm in arm is a social symbol that _we_ are together. So, don't get full of yourself just because of _this_."

I smirked and responded, "Oh, but you see Heather… you are asking an _impossible task_ of me considering I have the utmost _pleasure_ and _privilege_ to be together and walk into a room with a woman as beautiful as you. _Especially_..." I slid my way out in front of her managed to pull her close as I smirked and rested my right hand on the side of her face before continuing, "... since _I_ seemed to be lucky enough to have the most _hermosa_ of the Wilson sisters as _mi_ _novia._ "

A blush came through on her face for a fraction of a second as I smoothed my thumb over her cheek, before she quickly pushed me away with a flustered look on her face.

"Ugh! Will you stop it?! Need I remind you _who_ is calling the shots on this date?" She snapped, looking flustered as ever.

As much as I was trying to hide it, I couldn't deny how much I missed her… as well as missed seeing her reactions at my attempts to make her flustered.

Particularly, I _quite_ enjoy making her blush as well. It almost makes me feel _empowered_ to know I have the ability to do that to her.

But, I maintained my composure as I let her have it her way as I smiled and responded, "My apologies, Heather… I am most _definitely_ at your service this evening. You have my word. So... shall we?"

I stepped out in front and held the door open for her to the dance studio entrance, motioning for her to go through first. She slowly relaxed and looked more satisfied as she remarked, walking confidently through the door, "That's better. And don't forget to offer me your arm again once you walk in."

I smirked and nodded as I said, "Your wish is my command, _mi ángel_."

We joined arms again as we proceeded to walk toward this ballroom where classical music was heard playing. I couldn't help myself as I glanced over slightly at her and smiled.

As much as I enjoy having her back and being together with her _finally_ … everything isn't going to _all_ go her way _that_ easily.

 _Just you wait and see, Heather. Because_ I _have some surprises up my sleeve as well… mi amor._


	2. Game Set Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I am so happy to see you all are enjoying everything thus far! Thanks so much! You all are so incredibly kind. I saw a question asked in the comments that I wanted to answer from 'Guestof2020' about whether or not José or Carlos are going to be included? And the spoiler free-answer… Yes, definitely! Like I said in the previous chapter, I really want to expand more on Alejandro and Heather's personal lives in this fanfic in addition to them progressing as a couple. But, as to when and where José or Carlos will be seen/introduced into this fanfic? You'll just have to wait and see. ;) This chapter continues immediately after the previous chapter with Heather and Alejandro going dancing together… just on Heather's terms this time. Lol. XD This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy otherwise! :)

**(Alejandro's POV)**

I was actually quite surprised at first when I saw this was a dance school and didn't seem too _impressive_ from the exterior.

But considering Heather said she liked it when she looked it up and based on her _tastes_ … I could see why once we walked in. This school was also outfitted with an actual smaller but still fairly spacious ballroom with stunning architecture.

And I was also surprised by the number of people here and the _variety_ of age groups.

But, again, _I_ have never backed down from a challenge and Heather honestly thinks I would not have been up for anything from a waltz to a foxtrot?

_Ha! Oh, she is in for the surprise of her life then if she thinks I can't do this to her standard._

I told her already that I took dance lessons at a young age just like her and the foxtrot was one of the earliest ones I've learned.

After doing a quick check in, Heather immediately had me lead her out onto the floor as we got into first position and took our cue from the music.

_Waltz._

Honestly, _everything_ aside, I actually quite missed dancing with her in particular.

Originally I took her to that club on our first date just to impress her with my _skill_ on the floor… and to take advantage of the opportunity to hold her close was also a _treat_. Then Heather turned the tables on me like she always does since she completely impressed me and surpassed all my expectations as usual.

She really is an excellent dancer and is the only partner I've encountered to actually match my skill.

Eventually we got in step and on a pivot she said, almost tauntingly teasing, "So you _do_ actually know what you're doing?"

I just smirked back, wondering if she was also _hinting_ at _something else in particular_ that I was still remaining hopeful about as a _possibility_ for later tonight, and responded in a matching tone, "Always do…"

She continued to smirk as she said, "We'll see about that. _I_ happen to be an expert in the Viennese Waltz, considering Shane and I had _that_ sewn up from the start in grade 10. But, Shane was always pretty good at doing lifts with me for our American Viennese Waltz routine."

I tilted my head at her and felt a slight _twinge_ at a certain _mention_.

_Is she… challenging me?_

_Hm, very well then Heather. Challenge accepted._

I gave her a determined look as I proceeded to say, "Is that so?"

Once I was finally able to match the count and ensured we had enough space as I brought her into a lift before smoothly transitioning back to our count.

I looked to her with a smirk as I commented, "Not too bad of a lift if I do say so myself. Wouldn't you agree?"

We kept going in step as she just smirked and replied, giving me a slight unimpressed shrug, " _Sure…_ not bad, but Shane was always able lift me higher. Then again he was also taller than you, so… _c'est la vie_."

I felt another twinge at her subtle insult to my skill as I was trying to figure out what she was playing at with me… or _why_ she kept bringing up Shane right now?

But, I knew continuing to respond was only going to keep fueling her trying to make my composure slip on this date, so… time to make a slight _change of subject._

We kept dancing as I grinned and quirked up an eyebrow as I started, "Well, I must admit this has been _quite_ an interesting date. Particularly since I had no idea I was going to meet one of your sisters this evening. Had I known I would have tried to make a better impression. Kelsey, was it?"

She gave me a slightly annoyed look as she retorted, " _Yeah_ , what of it?"

"Nothing particularly, _mi_ _cariña_. Just curious more than anything. What does your sister do? She seems to have _quite_ a nice apartment."

Heather just rolled her eyes and scoffed out, "Nothing she _actually_ had to work for. The only reason she got that junior executive job after she graduated university was because of dad's _connections_. Then again, she's always been a total slacker. Even in high school she didn't do _anything_ worth a crap and a half since all she cared about was boys and only keeping her grades _mediocre_ enough to be eligible for university and staying on the cheer squad. Well, until _I_ took over as cheer captain."

"Interesting… What about your _other_ siblings? You also have another sister and an older brother, correct?" I pressed smoothly, trying to get more information on her family out of my own curiosity.

She gave me a narrowed look as we kept dancing before directing pointedly, "Um, what is this to you? An interview? Do I _need_ to remind you for the umpteenth that _this_ is my date for 'us' and not a ridiculous _Spanish Inquisition_ from 'you'."

I laughed slightly at her 'description' and I shrugged and smirked before replying, "Oh come now, Heather. Now that we're _together_ , I am only all the more curious to know more about you and your family. Can you blame me?"

She did a slight eye roll before rebutting, "Okay then, since we're _together_ , how about you tell me what's the deal with you and your brother then? José, right?"

I immediately felt my stomach clench for a moment at the mention of _that_ , but somehow managed to stay in step. I looked at her only to see her quirking up an eyebrow at me with a slight smirk on her face, knowing she won this time.

 _Oh she's… ugh, why does she always have to be_ this _clever with me?!_

I sighed and eventually decided to 'take a knee' on this subject for the time being before responding, "I _assume_ this means that you'd prefer to dance rather than talk?"

A smirk immediately took over her face as she replied in a voice just as _satisfied_ with 'getting her way' as she looked, "You read my mind."

We kept going in step with each other as I felt that twinge of frustration digging in me.

_Oh, she's still good… perhaps almost too good?_

Heather may win this round but I'm not out just yet on letting her get her way completely on these dates. _That_ is for certain.

_**3 hours later** _

We just got back to the house and I just finished helping her out of the car.

We walked arm in arm to the front door of the house as I just kept trying to _mull things over._

Not that I didn't _enjoy_ the rest of the evening since I really did enjoy the opportunity to dance with her again, but… she really was _on point_ this evening in particular and I was just trying to figure out what she was up to?

Heather is _quite_ the 'woman of mystery' to me but tonight especially she made Mata Hari seem like an 'obviously predictable' woman by comparison.

As I was trying to figure through things in my head, I heard her clear her throat slightly as she said, "Hope you're not going to forget _something_ that you _neglected_ to do on _your_ first date with _me_?"

I glanced over to her with a quirked an eyebrow about to respond as she elaborated, putting her free hand on my arm, "Aren't you going to say good night to me... _properly?_ "

She smoothed her hand down my arm, making my eyes go wide slightly as I glanced up only to see her looking at me subtly out of the corner of her eye as she smirked slightly.

_Oh…_

I smirked back as I replied, trying to hide my internal _anticipation_ of where this was leading, " _Absolutely_ , I would not be as _tactless_ when it comes to something as important as that this time. Allow me to say a proper 'goodnight' at your door."

I let go of her for a moment as I unlocked the front door and let her in first before shutting it and locking it behind us for the night.

My composure was practically teetering _perilously_ close to the edge at this point as I was trying to repress anything _obvious_ from my end with where this could very well be leading.

Luckily, as always, I was more than prepared for the _inevitable_ outcome.

Right as we passed out of the threshold of the foyer, Heather grabbed my hand almost teasingly slowly as she started leading me down the hall to the guest room I helped her take her bags to earlier.

It being the same room I spent a lot of my recovery in from my injuries once I came home for almost 2 years.

But, that was the furthest thing from my mind since all I could do was zero every aspect of my focus in on _her_. Particularly the teasing yet subtle swaying of her hips as she walked while she continued to lead us to the room, glancing over her shoulder and smirking at me in the most sly alluding way possible.

_So… this is what she had in mind?_

Of course, she spent all night being particularly on point with me and now… she had something in store for me _indulging_ her requests.

And I was most _definitely_ looking forward to this.

Like I said earlier, ever since that night at the lake house... I could not seem to get her out of my mind whatsoever.

Sure, the _sexual aspect_ of it was definitely the high point of that particular evening by far from my perspective, but it wasn't all _physical_.

Honestly, I am truly overjoyed just to have her back and have us finally being on the same page with where we stand when it comes to our feelings for each other.

And now that she wants to be with me and is showing _fairly_ obvious signs of where she'd like tonight to go with us… we truly are on the same page with each other, and I was 'more' than willing to _indulge her wishes_.

We reached the door and it wasn't even a second as she immediately turned on her heels to face me and put her hands on my chest. A slight smirk was still on her face as she leaned closer to me, smoothing her hands up to the sides of my face as she immediately pulled me in for a kiss, fueling my _want_ for her.

Sure maybe I was being a _bit_ too eager as I didn't even hesitate to put my hands on her hips to pull her closer.

But, it seemed both of us were in the same frame of mind as we continued to move our lips over each other's in a way that never seems to fail to make me _desire her_ even more.

I really did mean it when I told her that she truly was an excellent kisser, though that still piqued my curiosity about _something else_. Though I wasn't about to ruin this moment with _finally_ being with her like this again.

After all, as she kept reminding me, this was her date for me to 'do what she wanted'… and I was _determined_ to continue giving her what she wanted on this score, considering it's what I want more than _anything_ with her again.

We kept kissing until I felt all my muscles lock up progressively as her hands smoothed slowly and teasingly down my front, sliding inside my suit jacket and progressively going downward.

I had to suppress _every_ urge to react as I felt her hands reach my belt.

_Ah… perfecto._

I was about to reach behind her to open the door to her room when all of a sudden I felt her push off from me slightly, taking me off guard and lose my balance for a moment.

My eyes opened quick enough to see her quickly and smoothly open the door and slide inside before shutting it right in my face. And it quite literally was shut in my face as I held my hand over my nose to suppress the slight pain, hearing the door lock.

I had no time to form a thought as she taunted through the door, "Not so fun when _you're_ the one being teased and left hanging, is it _Alejandro_?"

All I could do was lean against the door and just… _process._

**(Heather's POV)**

_HA! Oh, I got him SO good!_

That'll teach him for that bullshit he pulled on me with teasing me unmercifully after he took me to that club before just leaving me at the door.

_Sucker._

I was waiting for him to start just losing out in the hall, practically anticipating it.

Ugh, even though it was _insanely_ difficult to hold back from giving in to him just now… but, dammit I had a point to prove tonight!

Serves that jerk right for being a total tease all the time with me. Now let's see how he feels now that he knows he's not going to _get with me_ tonight.

 _Oh, he's probably_ pissed _!_

_He HAS to be!_

I was waiting, practically putting my ear to the door in anticipation.

It was silent for several moments until my entire expression contorted in confusion as I heard him chuckle a little to himself before saying through the door, "Very well played, _mi amor_. Looks like I'll have to try harder tomorrow. _Although…_ if you 'change your mind', my room is the second door from the right at the top of the stairs. Just for reference in case you'd like to give me the _pleasure of your company_ whenever you'd like."

I felt a blush come through for a fraction of a second as my confusion took over… well, until I grit my teeth and scrunched my eyebrows together in annoyed rage as I scoffed, " _Yeah right?_ In your dreams."

I thought he was going to leave until I thought I was going to completely lose it when I heard, "Ah _yes_ , I will be sure to keep you _ever-present_ in my thoughts so that I may have the privilege to be with you in my dreams."

"UGH! Will you just go away already before I barf?!" I spouted in annoyance, feeling myself getting to the point of flustered insanity for the umpteeth in the past few months with him.

All he did was laugh as he walked away as I heard a distant, "Buenas noches to you too, _mi ángel!"_

_Oh that!... UGH!_

I angrily started just ripping off my shoes and threw them across the room as I felt like I was losing it.

Okay, granted, even though I feel like I've had a truck lifted off me and might _finally_ get a decent night's sleep after we _had it out_ earlier… but he is _fucking_ dreaming if he thinks I am going to just give into being with him _that_ easy.

Yeah, whatever, I love him and _had_ to tell him that out of a mental breakdown earlier… but, _so what_?!

Just because I love him doesn't mean a DAMN thing. If he wants me, then he's going to have to _prove_ how much he wants me.

I just threw myself on the bed as I gripped my hands into my hair as I glared at the ceiling in frustration.

_Dammit, if this backfires and ends in a total trainwreck… Shane, I swear I will kick your ass off the face of the fucking Earth for pretty much convincing me to go for this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Aleheather doing what they do best… playing with each other's heads! Haha. XD I just thought it would still totally be something Heather would do with teasing Alejandro for teasing her when he tricked in on that first date. As we've seen time and time again in the show, Heather is not the kind of person to put her feelings before getting what she wants. While both her and Alejandro do love each other, Heather wouldn't just throw everything out the window as soon as she confessed her feelings to him… FAR FROM IT! Lol. XD As far as she was concerned, Alejandro still tricked her so she is determined to 'get even'… and Alejandro, despite being turned off in the most sexually frustrating way possible, is still 'more' than willing to challenge himself to play Heather's 'game'... and tease her along the way as always. Haha. ;) God, these two are so insane yet so perfect together… and that's why they are probably one of my favorite ships of all time! XD Anyway, thanks again so much for reading and hope that I am still continuing to do these two justice in my writing. As always constructive feedback is always appreciated and hope you all are staying healthy and safe!
> 
> Stay classy all!
> 
> Dexter1995


	3. Maneuvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, rather than continue to bore you all to death with my ranting… I will keep this A/N short. Lol. XD But, just thanks again for all the continued love and support on this fanfic everyone! This chapter picks up the morning after the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)

**(Heather's POV)**

I slowly craned my neck out in the hall and looked around, hearing nothing but silence.

Feeling a slight sense of relief, I walked out of my room in my workout clothes with my makeup bag and made my way to the bathroom closest to the room I was in.

A room that probably had the most comfortable mattress I've ever slept on and I _finally_ managed to sleep straight through the night for the first time in almost a month.

But, I had no time to think on that now.

Honestly, I was just looking to get my workout in before _he_ woke up since I didn't get to workout last night. This way, I can take the opportunity to get my thoughts together and soothe my nerves so I can deal with _whatever the hell_ happens tonight.

Because I know he's going to try anything he can to get out of doing this my way somehow...

I set my makeup and cleansers out on the counter and started to get myself organized.

After brushing my teeth, I got the hot water running and started on my usual morning routine. I got my facial cleanser on and rubbed it in before ducking my head back down into the skin and splashed water on my face.

Once that was out of the way, I started to pat my face dry like usual until my eyes went wide when I felt _something_ grab my sides gently yet firm before smoothing their way to the front of me. I reacted instinctively and practically threw the towel I was using behind me out of impulse as I immediately furrowed my eyebrows on reflex at who I saw.

Dressed in a red skin tight long sleeve athletic shirt and shorts with a pair of men's thermal compression tights underneath, was _him_.

"Ugh, seriously?! Will you stop doing that?! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!" I said, trying and failing to cover up how flustered I was with rage.

But, all Alejandro did was just turn on his usual _charm_ as he chuckled slightly in amusement before saying, "Lo siento, mi amor. I just saw you as I was walking by and I just couldn't help myself."

I rolled my eyes and decided to just ignore him as I got my toner and started putting it on until he came up behind me again and wrapped his arms around my waist before pressing himself against me from behind. I watched as he craned his neck over in the mirror and simultaneously rested his chin on my shoulder, his eyes were closed but a teasing yet _satisfied_ smirk was stuck to his face, as he kissed the side of my neck.

Trying to repress the _flushed feeling_ running over me, I stopped and put my hands on the vanity, feeling my insides twisting for _many_ different reasons at this point, as I inquired pointedly and annoyed, "Um… do you mind?"

He continued to smirk as he finally opened his eyes and looked at me from the bathroom mirror as he started, "To be completely honest… _I_ don't mind a bit. Truth be told I happen to be enjoying _this_ very much. And can you blame me? Particularly since you look so _lovely_ this morning."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes before retorting, trying to ignore his usual _flirting and flattery_ routine, "You're insufferable."

All he did was smirk in amusement as he took his chin off my shoulder until I felt him rest his forehead on the back of my head as he started, feeling his lips brush against my hair, "So you always say, but as _I_ always point out to you… I think you enjoy having me close more than you admit. I know _I_ most definitely enjoy having you close after how much I missed you this past month… _and then some_."

I felt him pull me closer from behind, making my eyes go wide as I blushed on contact for a moment when I felt him _press into me_ just below the small of my back.

 _Crap…_ _Ugh, why does he always have to do this?!_

Quickly, I collected myself enough as I started, trying not to let him bait or tease me at all, "Well, _I_ happen to mind right now. Considering _you_ are disrupting part of my morning routine here."

I tried getting along with my routine, especially since I wanted to make sure I didn't make my skin pay for falling asleep in my makeup last night. Considering I was so frustrated and pissed off that I forgot to wash it off completely last night.

He eventually walked around me and leaned next to me against the vanity as he looked down at my makeup and skin care products on the counter before grinning and going on, "Ah, I had no idea you used 'BAR Derma-Cosmos' products? You certainly do have excellent taste. Though why am I not surprised?"

I just gave him an annoyed look as I started, "And _why_ exactly do you say that? I use them because they work with my skin better than anything else."

He just kept grinning as he shrugged and explained, "Well, I say so partially that _I_ also happen to use the same skin care products… and partially due to the fact that these also happen to be from my mother's company."

My eyes went wide as I looked over at him and said, _completely_ thinking out loud, "Wait, seriously? _Your_ mother owns 'BAR Derma-Cosmos'?"

Alejandro just smirked and replied, "Well, you needn't sound quite so shocked… but, yes. She most certainly does. Well, my mother is CEO and co-founder of the company. When she was in university studying business, her flatmate was an English exchange student studying dermatology. Eventually they talked and started combining their knowledge from both science and business… plus mother always had an affinity for makeup, and eventually they were able to start and eventually found their company together to create and distribute top of the line cosmetics and skincare products. And also having the best makeup and facial care products on the market, as you probably very well know already as a _loyal customer_ by the looks of it. Hence why they decided on naming the company 'BAR' since they have the 'highest bar' when it comes to quality and standard in the industry. But, my mother handles most of the business and marketing end of the operation and her friend Gemma handles the research and product development. It wasn't until I was 10 that mother's company really took off though. But myself, my father, and my brothers have all been using these products as well for a good majority of our lives. Partially to support mother, but… even I have to admit they work. The times I had acne in my life have been slim to none. Sure _genetics_ played a role as well since neither of my parents ever had too much trouble with acne in the past, but that combined with the skin care regimen I've grown accustomed to has made me hardly ever have any trouble. They really do work wonders. How long have you been using it?"

_Lucky jerk…_

I was trying to process everything I was just told, but I couldn't help my internal _frustration_ with him bragging about how much he didn't have to struggle with his skin like I did.

Back in junior high, I was trying and failing _miserably_ to get my acne under control.

And I tried literally _everything_.

Acne medications, lotions, cleansers, pore detoxes, facials that made my face feel like it was being dissolved by fucking battery acid… you name it; I tried it.

Then 'BAR' hit the Canadian markets around that same time when I was 14 and it was _literally_ my last ditch effort to get rid of my acne.

Sure it came with a _price_ , but my parents could _definitely_ afford it.

And… it worked.

After only using it for a month my skin cleared up more than it ever had in years. Then after another month and with the use of a little concealer when I needed it for _minor breakouts_ , my skin was practically almost _flawless_.

Their makeup and skin care products never agitated my skin.

Sure, now my skin doesn't break out hardly ever anymore, especially when I started using birth control since I was 16 specifically to help control my acne even more after my dermatologist recommended it once I was ' _old enough_ ', but I still _refuse_ to use anything on my skin but BAR products.

I was a pizza faced freak once and I am _never_ going to be that again.

_But… UGH! Of course his mom has to run that damn company. Like I can't escape being connected to him somehow in almost every stupid aspect of my life?!_

I tried not to make a big deal about it as I finished applying the toner before responding, "Since I was 14 and looking for a _skin regimen_ that _suited me_. That's when it entered the Canadian markets."

He continued to grin as he responded, "Ah, yes. Mother was looking to expand distribution overseas for a while. Fortunately, Father getting his assignment to work here in Canada when I was 14 before I started High School was a good opportunity for her too. It was such a success here that she has even expanded into the States now. But... _this_ is good to know. I'll be sure to mention to mother how _highly_ you regard her company's products."

I could sense him trying to _throw me off_ as I straightened up and changed the subject to regain control of the situation, "Well, I'm going for a run before breakfast… since I wasn't able to do this yesterday."

I tried to walk past him only for him to catch my arm and link it with his in one swift motion as he started, walking with me to the door, "Oh that's _muy_ bueno. As you can see and by _happy coincidence_ , _I_ was about to go for a run as well. Perhaps we can make an outing of it? I can take you along my usual route and then take you out for a nice breakfast at one of my favorite restaurants here. My treat."

I felt a warm feeling spread through my stomach again as I tried to stomp it down for the sake of my self-control as I ripped my arm away and got in his face, poking my finger into his chest, " _Fine…_ But, don't think this is getting you out of those 2 other dates you owe me."

All he did was smile slightly and bow his head as he put his hand over his heart before responding, "Of course, Heather. You have my word. But… there's no need to be this _tense_ about it. After all, you drove all the way here and it would be a disgrace if I didn't _entertain_ and take care of you properly as my guest. Especially with _you_ being my guest… _mi amor._ "

Before I could react, he grabbed my right hand in both of his and looked directly in my eyes as he kissed the back of my hand.

_Ugh, he always has to be such a flirt!_

_And why does he always have to look at me with those gorgeous green?... UGH, stop it! Get a grip, Heather!_

I tried not to make a big deal out of it as I started, keeping my responses concise, "Sure, I'm going to warm up first though." He just continued to grin at me as he replied, "Excellent idea, we can both warm up _together_."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms before scoffing, "Do you _seriously_ have to keep emphasizing that we're 'together' every 5 seconds?"

We both walked out the front door as he locked it behind us before looking back at me with a grin.

"Oh yes, I _absolutely_ have to. But can you blame me? What sort of man in his right mind wouldn't be proud of the fact that they get to be with a woman as beautiful and intelligent as you? Besides, I have been looking forward to _this_ for quite awhile. Though I must say, Heather..." He lead on, catching me off guard as he stepped in front of me and pulled me against him in one fluid motion.

I froze up for a second, trying to _get a grip_ , as he brushed a stray strand of my hair behind my ear before continuing, " _You_ were very much 'worth the wait'."

Before I could even react, he leaned in and kissed me, making my eyes go wide for a second before slowly closing as I started leaning into him.

My mind wasn't even responding until we separated.

Well until I felt like I snapped out of it once I felt his lips next to my ear before saying, "If you'd like, we could make a _substitution_ with 'spending time' together this morning…" My eyes went wide as I heard that before he kissed the corner of my jaw.

 _Ugh, is he serious?! Does he honestly think I'd give into him that easy?! I don't care how subtly or smoothly he says it or how hot he looks right now OR how good of a kisser he is,_ he _is not getting to_ me _THAT easy._

I put a little distance between us as I crossed my arms and said, laying down the line, "A jog and breakfast is fine."

I was expecting him to be _put out_ , but all he did was just give me that grin and motion out in front of us as he said, "As you wish, _mi ángel_. We'll stretch and then take our leave."

Even though I was _showing_ 'indifference' on the outside...

_UGH! Will he just get mad at me already?!_

Oh, he is totally up to something. I know it!

He's just trying to wear me down so I forget about making him take me on these dates to make us even by just 'sweet talking' and distracting me into having sex with him again so I just forget it.

And like HELL I will!

 _I may have told you I love you, Alejandro… but, you are not getting off the hook_ THAT _easily._

_Just... you... wait…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Heather's still determined to get even… I'm sure this surprises no one. Lol. XD But, seriously, I know this chapter really didn't do much to progress the story, but I felt a little more exposition was in order this time around. Mainly that I wanted to try to work in more background information on Alejandro's mother Elena. Since Alejandro is just as vain as Heather when it comes to his appearance; though I feel like TDAS made Alejandro into too much of a preener (Sorry again that I keep dissing season 5), but I still think that Alejandro would be very good about taking care of himself and learned that behavior from somewhere. And this is where Elena comes in. No matter how I looked at it, I just kept having this gut feeling that Elena would be this stylish business type and specifically she would be the head of some sort of beauty product company. So eventually I decided to work in the angle of Elena being this CEO of a cosmetics and skin care company that Heather also happens to be a loyal customer for. Particularly since she used to have issues with her complexion in her early teens, I thought it would only be fitting that the one company line of products that worked for her just happened to come from Alejandro's mother… just to make them even more connected than they already were. Well, much to Heather's growing frustration. Haha. XD And it looks like Alejandro is still trying to sweet talk his way into getting Heather to put her guard down with him and perhaps for something else?… good luck to him! Lol. Also, I hope you like what I'm doing with Alejandro and Heather's dynamic as a couple thus far! Despite finally deciding to date each other seriously, I could totally see them having an 'old habits die hard' thing going on… ESPECIALLY in the early stages of their relationship. I mean, come on, they've been messing with and 'one-uping' each other for so long that I could totally see them having a hard time breaking that 'habit'. That's just how I see it though! Haha. XD What do these two have up their sleeves for each other? Find out next time! Thanks again for reading and constructive reviews are always very much appreciated and helpful.
> 
> Stay healthy, safe, and well!
> 
> Dexter1995


	4. Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! And again… WOW! You all are so incredibly kind! You have no idea how much this all means to me. And to hear some of you tell me how this fanfic series has helped brighten your day during this time… I am beyond touched. I've been writing fanfiction for 10 years and doing creative writing for 11 and the fact that my hobby is also having a positive impact on you all… I am so glad to hear it and am so honored. :) Anyway, enough blubbering, this chapter begins the morning after Alejandro and Heather's second 'get even' date. Enjoy!

**(Heather's POV)**

I was just laying in bed and just staring at the ceiling in the guest room I was in. Just trying to 'think over' yesterday.

Mainly that _nothing_ happened.

Okay other than him being completely and insufferably annoying yesterday morning, he's actually been ' _behaving himself'..._ so far.

We went jogging and had breakfast at this Spanish restaurant before walking back home. And other than him _taking over_ and ordering for both of us in Spanish to show off like he _always_ has to do… it was honestly really good.

As much as it still pains me to admit it, Alejandro had _very_ good taste since both the restaurant and the food was honestly… _ugh_ , it was great.

Then walking back from the restaurant with him insisting on us walking back arm in arm.

Which would have been _fine_ if it wasn't for him doing nothing but having that smug and _satisfied_ grin on his face, that still makes me think nothing other than he's _completely_ up to something… and also smack him on the back of his head.

Again, it wasn't bad.

But, I am still suspicious as all get out.

Even with his 'good behavior' going over into our date that evening with going out to dinner and then having him go with me on a walk on the waterfront near the city… I am still _completely_ suspicious. Especially since he had _plenty_ of opportunities to try to catch me off guard and did _nothing._

I know he's still trying to make something about this date _play in his favor_ , but I am _still_ not going to give him that satisfaction. Especially, not giving him that satisfaction when we still aren't 'even' yet.

Particularly since I was still coming up with something to make sure tonight continued to go 'my way' and I know he's got something going through his big fat head on how he can one up me and weasel his way out of letting this go MY way.

After how ' _good'_ he was acting yesterday on our date, I can bet _big_ money that he's up to something.

Not sure what it is? But, dammit, I know there's _something!_ I glanced over at the clock next to my bed and threw off the covers.

_Well... whatever. Maybe a shower will help me clear my head and come up with something?_

**(Alejandro's POV)**

I just finished my shower and was putting my shirt on as I heard my phone going off.

_Ah, father… he's up fairly late if it's 7 am over here._

I grinned and picked up the call as I started, "Hola Padre."

"Hola hijo. Apologies for the timing. We just returned from a dinner party with Carlos and Marisol and ended up getting home just a few minutes ago. Your poor mother was so tired that she has already turned in. You can tell how much we've assimilated to a more 'Canadian' time schedule… or perhaps we're finally just showing our age?" He started, letting out a slight chuckle at the end.

"Está bien. I was awake anyhow." I responded, not bothered by the timing.

"Ah, bueno. How are things on the _home front?_ Doing well enough?" He inquired, making it hard for me not to fight back a grin.

Then I knew I made it completely obvious as I started, "Oh, _I_ am MUY bueno. Never better."

"Well, you sound _quite_ jovial. What's the occasion? Any _news_ with you and your young lady?" He started, sounding beyond intrigued.

Again, I couldn't help myself as I threw myself on my bed and crossed my legs over each other in a relaxed state and led on, knowing I sounded as _satisfied_ as I felt, "Well… she's here if that accounts for anything."

"Really? That is _something_. Has there been any 'progress'? If you don't mind my asking, of course?" Father asked, still sounding beyond interested.

I didn't want to give too much detail away but I decided to at least satisfy his _curiosity_ as I responded, still grinning, "As far as 'us'... she came here a little after you and mother left. Then… let's just say we had a _thorough discussion_ with each other; and all things considered, I'd say it was quite a success considering she's been here since and both of us are on _the same page_ for the most part. We've even gone out on a few dates since then if that means anything. So… I'd say everything's going _wonderfully_."

There was a beat of silence until I heard a _satisfied 'hmm'_ through the receiver before father elaborated, sounding quite _pleased_ , "How _splendid_ … Glad to hear things seemed to work themselves out between the two of you. Now, I won't _pry_ too much, but I'm confident you are 'making her comfortable' with her own accommodations in our home, _sí_?"

I smirked as I responded confidently, " _Absolutely_ , I gave her a guest room and made sure she has everything she needs. Why? Did you have doubts about me _hosting properly?_ "

Father just chuckled and responded, "Not at all. Well, I suppose you'll want to get back to your young lady. Though I'd say we'll wait until we come back to tell your _dear mamá_ for the time being. But just know that I am _quite_ pleased with this news. But, you both are adults and you don't need my _meddling_ in this. Just take advantage of this opportunity with being alone together. Enjoy it."

Though I still wasn't entirely sure why father fully approves of Heather yet he seemed determined to not tell me precisely the reasoning behind it, I wasn't about to question it. Considering he's my only _ally_ in the family it seems when it comes to Heather and our _relationship_ in general.

But, not wanting to give too much away, I just smirked and responded as smoothly as possible, "Gracias padre. I most _definitely_ will. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, mijo." He responded before hanging up.

Well, whether I know exactly why or not… at least father seemed more than _pleased_.

Not that it entirely matters to me since I came to terms with how I felt about Heather despite what everyone else thinks, but it does help.

Honestly, I'm just _appreciative_ of the suggestion of not telling mother about Heather and I. Well at least not until they return to Canada for the time being. But, that's all for a later time.

For now, _I_ have a ' _plan_ ' in progress for this evening. All I have to do is just wait and 'play my cards' correctly and considering Heather… _strategically._

_**9 hours later** _

**(Heather's POV)**

I just got my purse together and was about to call out that I was ready when I heard, "Hola mi ángel."

I whipped my head over to see Alejandro standing in the dining area right next to me. I decided not to acknowledge it as I just started, "Oh, _good_ … let's go."

Right as I turned on my heels to walk to the front door, I felt him grab my hands as he started, "Oh Heather, while I find you're idea quite wonderful with going to see a movie and having a nice dinner together… I have an _alternate proposal._ "

He stepped aside as I was about to ask him what the hell was going on as I saw 2 places set at the table and a candle lit between them.

My eyes went wide for a second until he put his arm around my shoulders as he said, "I figured we've been going out quite a bit lately and I thought that a nice, relaxing night in together is _just_ what's needed."

Finally my _sense_ caught up with me as I knit my eyebrows together and shoved his hand off my shoulder as I turned to him and responded, jabbing my finger into his chest, "Um, _excuse me?_ 'This' is not your show here. _You_ still owe me one more date to do what _I_ want and _we_ are going to have one."

_Not to mention at least out in public we have more witnesses to ensure he has as little chance as possible to get out of doing this 'my way'._

"And indeed _we_ are, Heather. I just thought we could stay in instead. You see, our cook Isobel left me some meals to heat up since she's off for the week and I haven't touched any of her food yet since we've been dining out these past couple nights. So, I figured we could do your plan just as well staying in. A nice candle light dinner and then a movie afterward." He proposed, smiling slightly as he waved his hand to motion to the dining room.

I shook my head to collect myself as I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him.

Right as I was about to retaliate, he walked past me and held a chair out for me as he started, almost trying to smoothly persuade me into it, "Did I neglect to mention one of the meals she left for me was her lemon roasted salmon? And since it's _my_ favorite, she left me enough for 2 servings. This way you can sample her cooking and see how well she makes. And believe me… it is _quite_ delicious."

He kept looking me directly in the eye as he motioned to the chair he pulled out from the table, _clearly_ wanting me to sit.

As much as I tried to resist and didn't want to give in… _ugh, that salmon we had at the lake house_ was _really good_.

I kept thinking and then also remembered how he even admitted that his cook made it even better than he did…

_Hmm?..._

I let out a short sigh before crossing my arms again and starting shortly, " _Fine_. But, _only_ because I want to try it."

"Sí, mi cariña. Of course. And I always have to admit, Isobel's dishes are _quite_ a treat." He said, pushing in my chair for me as I sat down and then took his place at the chair adjacent to me, grinning as he divided the food between us.

_Okay Heather, just stay on task._

_You can do this…_

* * *

We finished dinner and I took the napkin from my lap and set it back on the table as I commented, "Well, that was really good. I'll give you that. Though I still find it hard to believe you actually admit to someone doing _anything_ better than _you._ "

He smirked and said, "When it comes to _culinary prowess and as I have said_ , I have no trouble admitting that Isobel is the best. Though, considering she's been with my family for 7 years since we moved here… is there any room or reason to be surprised?"

He proceeded to take a sip from his glass of wine as I rolled my eyes slight, looking at the time on the grandfather clock in the corner.

But it was short lived as Alejandro let out a refreshed sigh and started, "Well, how about we retire to the living room for a movie? And what better movie than picking up with the _Scrollsaw_ series. I tried to watch them on my own but could never seem to fully get myself to watch them. Besides, considering they are _your_ favorite, I figured we could pick up where we left off at _Scrollsaw 2_. This way we can watch them in each other's company _and_ you can continue to _educate me_. After how much I enjoyed the first one, I am _very_ much intrigued to see the rest of the series."

It was silent for a second as I started, trying to maintain my composure, "Okay, whatever… you're just lucky these are movies _I_ happen to like."

"Of course, though before we move on, how about a little more wine? You seemed to like my favorite Moscato last time, so I figured it was worth a _reappearance_ at dinner this evening." He said, opening the bottle and topping off both our glasses with mine being almost empty.

Look and again, as much as Alejandro and I have in common that it makes me want to pull on my hair and scream… his choice in wine is _excellent_.

This Moscato he likes is almost as good as the kind I like… _almost._

Since I knew talking would only put me in a flustered hole when it comes to dealing with him, I just took my glass of wine and followed him to the living room.

We both sat down as he got the second _Scrollsaw_ movie going and sat back, putting his arm around my shoulder like he did the first time we watched a movie together. But, I was determined to keep my wits about me and ignore it to the best of my ability.

Even though he was wearing that subtle amount of cologne again that makes him smell _so_ good.

_UGH! WILL YOU GET A GRIP, HEATHER?!_

My internal tirade was cut off as the opening credits started, maintaining my focus on the screen despite Alejandro smoothing his thumb on the shoulder from where his arm was wrapped around me.

_Just ignore it Heather… Just watch the movie and keep your goal in sight._

_**90 minutes later** _

The credits started rolling and as much as I hate to admit it… I kind of _preferred_ staying in and watching _Scrollsaw_ movies.

As much as they are _definitely_ my favorite movies, I really only watch them and marathon them by myself every year at Halloween. But now that I've been watching them with Alejandro… I don't think I can find them half as entertaining as just watching him watch them.

Mainly that he gets just as if not more _into it_ as I do. And the proof was me seeing him with an intrigued look on his face as I was trying to fight off an obvious smirk.

Instead I just took the remote out of his hand and paused it as I asked, "Again… thoughts?"

He sat back as he started, "Well… I think I preferred the first one thus far, but… this one was also fairly interesting. But, now that I'm _caught up_ … perhaps we can go right into the third?"

I was about to agree and go back the the menu to start streaming the third movie until I froze up when I started getting an _inkling._

_Don't do it, Heather… the more time you keep giving, the more opportunity he gets to try and turn this in 'his favor' than he already has._

_I mean… SERIOUSLY?! Look at you! He already harangued you into staying in tonight and YOU bought into it! Back out now!_

I leaned forward and shook my head, trying to get myself back in control of the situation.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to call it…" I was cut off as he put his arm around my shoulder again as he started, "So soon? If I recall correctly, the third was one of if not your favorite, was it not? Are you sure you don't want to watch it? I'd love to see it, especially with you."

He kept smoothing his hand over my shoulder as I kept biting my lip, trying to hold back.

_Dammit… why is he able to get to me by doing the stupidest crap?!_

Despite everything in my mind screaming at me not to do it… _crap._

_Oh, whatever. I can handle it. It's just one more movie. Just get a grip and keep yourself in check, Heather. You can do this for the next 90 minutes._

I just sat back and said, " _Fine,_ but one more is all you're getting out of this."

I got the third movie cued up as I heard, " _One_ is all I ask for, _mi reina_."

I could feel his lips linger next to my ear for a moment, making my eyes go wide. But, before I thought he was going to try anything else, he settled into sitting position next to me, his arm still around my shoulders as I kept feeling fingertips slowly and almost sensually smoothing themselves over my shoulder, but I was determined to keep ignoring it.

All I kept doing was looking at the screen for the next 15 minutes as it almost felt like I was slowly but surely being pulled closer toward him.

Then my heart was practically pounding almost violently against my chest as my eyes went wide when I glanced down and saw his other hand smoothing over right knee. I just crossed my legs at the ankles to try and somehow keep myself _contained_.

_Don't do it, Heather. Don't let your guard down with him for one damn second. You know he's just trying to…_

My thoughts were completely wiped out as I felt his lips next to my ear again, feeling his teeth graze it slightly as I grit my own teeth, _determined_ to ignore him.

He was trying to get a reaction out of me and _I_ am NOT going to give him what he wants that easy!

If he thinks _this_ is going to work then he is delusional!

He is not going to _work me up_ with these cheap high school level tricks and get what he wants over my cold, dead!...

I froze up as his hand from my shoulder drifted to my chin as I heard him say, hearing that same kind of _desire_ in his voice that immediately brought me back to the lake house, " _Heather…"_

Then he turned my head toward his, only to make me stare directly into his eyes.

I felt locked in just long enough until I felt my stomach drop as he closed his eyes and slowly but surely slid me down until I pressed into the couch with him on top of me.

_Oh… NO! NO HEATHER! STOP IT! He is NOT going to get what he wants with me from just a little low level and cheap 'seduction'!_

_He can dream on and go take a_ fucking _hike if he thinks a little 'make out session' with some 'sweettalking' is going to work on me at all like some total…_

He broke away from me as he sat up, not breaking eye contact with me for a second as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, just _staring_ at me.

_Dammit…_

I could feel my entire body get a warm rush until everything felt almost… _burning._

And before I could do anything he leaned back down, still maintaining complete eye contact with me, until he kissed me.

I was about to question why I was just letting myself just _submit to this_ when I felt his hands drift down my sides as he said lowly in my ear, subtle but his voice completely _laced_ with lust and desire, only turning me on even more, " _Heather…_ _Te amo…"_

He kept kissing me and pulling me more and _more_ against him.

My eyes practically rolled to the back of my head as he smoothed one of his hands behind me, sliding up the inside of my shirt before slowly and teasingly sliding it down my back, making a satisfied chill go down my spine.

I kept trying to painfully resist until eventually I felt my self-control completely snapped as I gave in and practically locked my arms and legs around him in almost a vice grip as I pressed my lips forcefully against his, making him let out a long groan against my lips… making me only want him more.

We kept kissing as I kept feeling him press into my hips and noticing the complete _obvious_ pressing into more than anything else.

_Ugh… dammit Heather…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it looks like a 'checkmate' for Alejandro. Lol. XD But, for real, I wanted to show Alejandro getting his way to still give Heather what she technically wanted to do for their date while also using his subtle 'tactics' to get what he wanted with Heather since they became a couple… and even before that. Either way, I thought it would have been fairly funny if Alejandro set them up with a nice dinner, wine, and using Heather's favorite movies to work to his advantage again… and this time, looks like their sexual tension lightning struck twice in a way! Lol. XD Heather is such a 'my way or the highway' kind of girl and I just think Alejandro slowly sliding his way into her affections to finally 'wear her down' so to speak would totally be something that would happen with them. And looks like the 'dastardly duo' is about to 'seal the deal' officially. Or will they? Will Heather finally give in to an extent and just move on in her own way with Alejandro in their relationship? Find out what will happen next time! Thanks again so much for all the love and support with taking the time to read. Constructive reviews are always appreciated and hope you all continue to stay well.
> 
> Stay classy!
> 
> Dexter1995
> 
> P.S. For those of you wondering and maybe have guessed on wondering who Marisol is when she was mentioned during Alejandro and Gerardo's phone call, all I will say is that she is Alejandro's sister-in-law/Carlos's wife. But, more on all that later. ;) Thanks again for reading and stay safe all!


	5. Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, hope you all are doing well still and just thank you all again so much! I seriously cannot say it enough. Anyway, this chapter picks up right after chapter 4. Hope you're prepared for some classic Aleheather chemistry and quite a bit of subtle exposition type writing! Hope this helps add a little lightness to your day today! :)

**(Heather's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked out at the dresser across from me.

My mind was still a little groggy and it was still dark so that also wasn't helping. I glanced at the clock on the end table next to my bed.

4:46 A.M.

_Ugh, whatever, I'm going back to sleep._

I resettled and closed my eyes, only to feel the bed shift slightly behind me as I heard a slight groan, making my eyes snap open immediately.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

I slowly glanced over my shoulder, even though it was _painfully_ obvious.

Right when I looked behind me, I immediately just felt my entire being clench as my eyes went wide again and almost felt like they were going to fall out. Then put all that on top of wanting to beat the ever living crap out of myself and _someone else_ and that's pretty on point with how I'm feeling right now.

Alejandro was completely out cold behind me on his stomach, his head turned in my direction with his mouth open slightly.

I could feel everything in me drop as the full _realization_ hit me like a damn truck. Especially after I lifted up the sheets, or the _one_ flat sheet that was left on the bed but was completely pulled loose out from underneath the mattress, seeing both of us were completely naked and just now realizing the slight _soreness_ I felt right now...

_Ugh, fuck… literally._

Dammit! How the hell could he have tricked me _that_ easily last night?!

I thought the 'lake house incident' proved my absolute pathetic self control when it comes to him, but _this…_ UGH! THAT JERK!

He _totally_ knew what he was doing! Using his usual _teasing routine_ to drive me crazy before we made out and then he took off his… _NO! DAMMIT HEATHER! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_

If he thinks he's going to slide past me on this, he's got another _damn_ thing coming.

 _He_ is going to get it!

But now, it was my turn to get him right where I want him since _I_ had a plan forming in my mind at the moment. He was still sleeping as I slid closer to him and smirked as I started teasingly touching my hand to the side of his face… and resisting the compulsion to smack him.

Somehow I held back and started, keeping my tone as 'light' as possible, " _Alejandro…_ "

After a few seconds he slowly started opening his eyes slightly, giving me a groggy look before grinning slightly and shut his eyes again as he started, sounding just as groggy and slurred with a sigh, " _Buenos días... mi amor."_

He looked like he was about to nod off again… and like _hell_ I was going to let him.

But, I was determined to _keep up the act_ as I slid closer again, trying to maintain a smirk as I smoothed my thumb over his cheek as I started teasingly and _completely_ ironically, " _Alejandro, wake up…_ ' _wakey, wakey'..._ "

He _hardly_ even responded, causing me to knit my eyebrows in frustration.

_Ugh! Enough of this shit!_

I shoved him off the bed as I shouted, _completely_ annoyed and infuriated, "UGH! I SAID WAKE UP, YOU TWO TIMING SON OF A BITCH!"

I heard the satisfying 'thump' of him landing on the floor.

Then I felt a little bit more satisfied as I heard him let out a reflexive annoyed and slightly startled 'Ow'.

_Yeah, serves you right… jerk._

Quickly, I grabbed the flat sheet and wrapped it around myself, considering I saw no sign of any of my clothes on the floor in here and wasn't about to waste time digging through my suitcase on the opposite side of the room.

 _I_ had a score to settle.

After almost violently standing up, I secured the sheet around me before stomping over to the other side of the bed. Alejandro was still on the floor, rubbing his forehead, and not even _remotely_ covered.

Not that I cared… I was just beyond _pissed._

Then infuriating me even more, he saw me and grinned before teasing, "Well, that was _quite_ the 'good morning'. Though I personally prefer something a bit more _subtle_."

_That's it!_

" _Oh_ , like I give a _shit_ what _you_ would 'prefer' right now?! YOU tricked me _again!_ " I practically exploded, my blood boiling in rage as my hands clenched into tight fists at my sides.

My eyes felt like they were practically shooting daggers into his and _completely_ looking like he was feigning ignorance as he stood up.

He was _still_ not even remotely attempting to cover himself (which was _annoying_ ) with a smirk stuck to his face as he started, " _Whatever_ do you mean, Heather? From my perspective, I thought we had a _wonderful_ evening together last night."

He put a hand on the side of my face and I immediately smacked it away.

I could feel my blood going to a rolling boiling at this point as I started jabbing him in the chest with my pointer finger and straining out through my absolute rage, " _Oh!_ You mean the evening that YOU completed _hijacked_ and used as a rouse to get out of doing what _I_ wanted?!"

He scratched his chin almost tauntingly casual, a smirk still on his face, before he practically teasingly responded, " _Hmmm…_ I seem to recall you wanted to see a movie and have a nice dinner together. That _is_ what happened, did it not?"

"OH! Enough of your _loophole crap_! YOU know damn well what _you_ did. Just like on that first _fucking_ date you took me on, you completely tricked me into getting what _you_ wanted out of it!" I retorted in pissed off rage, continuing to jab him in the chest with my finger.

He hung his head slightly, crossing his arms behind his back, and closing his eyes before starting, letting out a sigh, "Well, perhaps I did, Heather. But…" My eyes went wide and I was completely taken off guard as he grabbed my hands by the wrists, turning us around until my back was against the wall and he was practically almost _pinning me there._

I tried to not give him any sort of other reaction as he continued, putting his lips next to my ear, "You were just as _enthralled_ in the situation as _I_ was both last night… and the time before…"

At that moment he slid his hands from my wrists up to my hands, weaving his fingers between mine on each hand before he proceeded, his tone low and the epitome of smooth and seductive, "I know _you_ may still be in denial about it… but _I_ am not going to feel _any_ shame over how we are like this. How _right_ we are like this…"

He started drifting his lips below my ear to the corner of my jaw and slowly lingering their way over my neck in the most teasing way possible. I felt like cement was hardening in my stomach and had to swallow hard and bite my lip to maintain my composure.

Once I felt like I had _any_ capacity to speak, I protested, even though I hated how weak I sounded as the words came out, "That's… That's not!... Ugh, you're such a!… Don't ch-change the d-damn subject! You… You still owe me one more date to make us eve!…"

Then he completely cut me off as he pressed his lips against mine, practically wiping my mind clean on contact as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

_Agh… dammit… Ugh! How is he able to do this to me ALL THE TIME?!_

Right as I felt like my self-control was slipping, he broke away and leaned into my ear again as he started, both of our breathing picked up, "By the way, and just out of curiosity after some _subtle_ things I 'picked up on' at the lake house… Was I 'technically' _your first?"_

My eyes went wide and my face turned red immediately as I thought my stomach was going to drop out of my ass.

_Shit…_

I could feel him bring his head around to look at me and I reflexively turned my head away and scrunched my eyes shut as I grit my teeth, completely refusing to give in with every fiber of my being. But, as much as I resisted, I eventually looked in front of me to see him looking me right in the eye.

A satisfied grin was practically plastered across his _damn_ stupidly perfectly face at knowing he was right about his _assumption_ with me _._

_Oh that arrogant piece of… UGH!_

I ripped my hands out of his as I gave him a hard death glare. I started shoving him away from me in the chest out of annoyed rage as I spat between shoves, "Wipe!... That smug-ass grin!... Off your stupid!... _FUCKING_ FACE!... _YOU!..."_

He caught my hands and held them between us as he started, his even tone _not_ what I was expecting, "Heather, you seem to be 'misinterpreting my meaning' behind this. It's not what you think. Honestly… I'm _impressed._ "

I scoffed, not wanting to give him _any_ satisfaction, as I ripped my hands away and crossed my arms before responding shortly, " _Right?_ Impressed about _what_? That you're the only guy I've let _get with me_ like this? What do you want? A fucking medal?! _That_ doesn't mean _shit!_ You _arrogant_ son of a..."

"Heather, please, allow me to _explain_. Though in a way it is a _slight_ surprise about you to me, but in some way it also isn't and… honestly, I happen to find 'this' quite _endearing_ actually. From what I've seen and heard, particularly with the amount of _male attention_ you seemed to have in high school and on the show, I can safely assume your 'choices' when it comes to _sex_ wasn't from a simple 'lack of interest' from men or lack of _options_ for you. So, the fact that you allowed _me_ to be with you in this way when you've _denied_ so many others… I must admit Heather, I feel very _honored_ to be your first with this… _truly._ "

He put his hand on the side of my face as he looked directly in my eyes, a slight smile on his face.

I felt a blush come on for a fraction of a second before I shoved his hand off and scoffed before rolling my eyes yes while retorting, knowing how snide I sounded to cover up my embarrassment, " _Fine._ Whatever? Then should I feel 'honored' about being ' _girl number 20 million and one_ ' or whatever to you?"

I crossed my arms as he chuckled to himself for a second, making me pissed for the umpteenth time. Well until he gave me a slight look and teased with a slight smile, " _Well…_ that is _quite_ the 'projection' you gave me."

"Whatever… _save it._ It's probably _still_ something completely ridiculous with the amount of girls making fucking 'goo goo' eyes at you 24/7." I scoffed out and rolled my eyes, _hating_ everything that was happening right now.

I was expecting him to laugh and start gloating until I saw him step closer to me out of the corner of my eye and saying, sounding very _even,_ "Why? If you're _curious_ , I have no problem telling you. That is if you'd _like to know_ , of course?"

I gave him a slight _look_ out of the corner of my eye.

_Well, as long as he decided to bring it up. Not that I care worth a damn, but… what the hell?_

"Okay, _fine_ … what am I?" I asked, completely pointedly as I continued to cross my arms.

He crossed his arms slightly as he started, a smirk on his face, " _You_ , mi ángel,... you are my third."

My eyes went wide in shock and practically gave myself so whiplash as I started at him before giving him a look as I stated, thinking out loud, "Third? _Seriously?!_ I don't believe you only slept with 2 girls before me for a _damn_ second."

"Why? Any _particular reason_ why you'd think I slept with more?" He teased, making me smack him on the shoulder as I spat, "Don't flatter yourself, you... _jerk_."

He chuckled for a moment until it was dead silent for a few beats before he started, "Why? Is it really so 'impossible' for you to believe that I got most of my _experience_ so to speak from a steady girlfriend in high school I was with for almost 3 years?"

_Girlfriend?_

" _You_ had a girlfriend… for 3 years?" I started, completely thinking out loud.

He chuckled a little again before elaborating, "I _did_ have a life before I met you and being on the show, if that _stretches belief_? Both _her_ and my second were before I met you actually. Though my second was just a _one time fling_ while I was still in high school, nothing serious or 'memorable' honestly. Plus I wasn't really having much of an _active life_ , sexual or otherwise, when I was in recovery for my injuries for those three years after the finale… but that just goes without saying since I was hardly able to leave the house."

My body locked up and my stomach practically twisted, completely forgetting about _that_ for a second.

But, I repressed it and just I kept giving him a look, still fixed on _one thing in particular_. Slowly I quirked up an eyebrow as I pressed, "What about 'Miss 3 years' then?"

Alejandro was quick to shrug and look weirdly 'indifferent' as he responded, practically brushing it off, "Oh, no need to concern yourself about _her_. There's nothing _worth mentioning_ to any degree really. Honestly… She's dead to me…"

I froze up slightly as I processed what he just said.

_Wait… 'dead to him'?_

I was about to continue to question him until I felt him pull me against him and brush a strand of my hair behind my ear and started, a slight smirk on his face, "Though _nevermind that,_ none of that matters now. Believe me Heather, neither of them are in _any way_ comparable to being with you from my _perspective_ and what you _alone_ are able make me feel. The absolute _satisfaction_ you make me feel. Because _you_ , mi amor, to me… _you_ are perfectly ' _exquisite'._ "

As much as I hate letting him get to me like this and avoid me questioning him with _flattery_ like he's done since we met… I couldn't hold back a slight twinge of satisfaction with a smirk fighting its way through on my face at him basically admitting that I was 'the best' in his opinion.

_Hmph… damn right I'm the best._

Well, until I got my head together enough to realize his other reasoning for saying this. Especially once I saw him about to lean in and kiss me to take advantage of my _mood_ , as I smoothly slid out of his hold.

He had a brief look of confusion on his face as I just smirked and said, sounding as dead set as possible. "Don't think this changes anything for a _damn_ second just because of _us_ now. Because you have another thing coming if you think I'm going to start making everything _easy on you_."

I was about to walk off to take a shower until I heard, his tone much like mine but also sounding almost _playful_ , "From you, _mi amor_ … I would expect no less."

I glanced behind me to see him smirking at me, giving me a nod and slight wink.

After trying and failing to fight back a blush, I turned on my heels and quickly took off the sheet I had on and threw it at him. Practically throwing it directly at his face as I started, " _Whatever,_ just… Just put something on already!"

"As you wish!" I heard him call out, rolling my eyes slightly as I made my way down the hall to the bathroom, trying and failing to hold it back until I felt myself smirk a little.

 _Okay, now it's_ really _on, Alejandro…_

_**3 days later** _

**({No POV})**

Heather just got back home to her parents' house on Friday evening after returning from the Burromuerto's in suburban Ottawa and was bringing her bags back up to her room.

She just got to the top of the stairs only to cross paths with her little brother, Damien Wilson.

Much to her surprise, Damien was _actually_ dressed up in a button down shirt and slacks that he usually reserved for traveling to basketball games when he had to dress up. But they were on a bye week and Damien usually didn't wear anything except jeans or sweatpants usually unless he went to classes sometimes.

His short black hair was also styled slightly into a true ivy league style.

But, that didn't stop Damien from having a snide grin start to spread across his face as he started, "Look who decided to come back from _Don Juan's_? That _is_ where you went, right? And here I thought I was _finally_ going to be able to have your room?"

Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes as she started, "Shut it, _dingus_. _As if_ , you would get your grubby, stupid hands on _my_ room and ruin it with your stupid ' _dude smell'_ that you always taint _everything_ with. I thought I was going to puke when I smelled your stupid, grody-ass shoes just now by the front door."

Damien rolled his eyes back at his sister and crossed his arms before retorting, " _Whatever…_ Now can you get the hell out of my way, _Primazilla_? I have a date tonight and I told her I'd pick her up at 6."

Heather let out a scoff-like laugh before responding, "And what sort of _idiot_ would want to date _you_?"

"Could ask you the same, _sis_? Though for you it's more why the hell _Fabio_ is the only guy insane enough to want to date you?" Damien responded snarkily, a snide grin spread across his face.

Immediately Heather got right in his face, cutting him off immediately. She narrowed her eyes and threatened ominously yet dead serious, "Do you _want_ me to throw you in the tub again?"

Immediately Damien's expression dropped and his eyes went wide, recalling the ' _showerhead incident'_ from a few weeks ago. He took a step back while putting his hands up as Heather immediately took the opportunity to get past him, a look of satisfaction going over her, as she responded, " _Great._ That's what I thought."

Damien, _hating_ this new crux that Heather had over his head now, narrowed his eyes back at his sister walking away, " _Bitch._ "

" _Twat._ " Heather responded, not even bothering to look back at her brother as she made her way into her room and started unpacking.

Slowly, a slight yet subtle smile taking over her face as she started to reorganize, thinking back to her _trip_ now that she was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Heather's deeply repressed softer side makes a couple reappearances this chapter! You know, after her enraged tirade toward Alejandro for one upping and tricking her out of her last planned 'get even dates'. Ah, those mind games they play that we love them so much for! Lol. Seriously though, aside from their typical dynamic, I kind of wanted to put Alejandro and Heather in a situation where something more personal is discussed now that they're in a relationship together. As even I have learned in just the 25 years I've been alive and though I've only had a couple serious relationships, talking about personal topics like past relationships and sex is something that always generally comes up at some point. No matter your background or orientation, if you enter into a serious relationship with someone, it's likely bound to come up. Though for Alejandro and Heather, I wanted to explore this aspect for them, but also wanted to give each of them an interesting spin. For Heather, and while everyone has their own head cannon of how they see Heather in her personal life, I personally always saw Heather as the kind of girl who would have been a total tease to the nth degree. I know I touched on this in "Propositions and Conniptions", but I really wanted to show the 'exact extent' with how Heather was in her dating life. While Heather was popular and the iron fisted Queen Bee of her school, Heather is a VERY narcissistic and vain person who presents herself as being above/better than others, kind of like Alejandro. Though l could see Heather taking this so far to the extent where it even dominated how she was in her dating life and attitude toward boys trying to get with her, mainly that she would see most if not all guys as being 'unworthy of her' and being nothing beyond a date to a dance and maybe 'mess around a little' afterward. You know, 'if they were so lucky' to even get THAT far with her. Haha. XD For that reason, I just thought it would make the most sense to me and be quite interesting if Heather never actually went all the way with having sex with a guy until Alejandro… also, just that interaction of Alejandro finding that out and Heather just throwing an absolute fit over him being 'proud of that fact' with 'achieving the impossible' with her. Lol. XD And with Alejandro, I wanted to go with a different background for him as well rather than how the fandom usually portrays him in their head canons with his life as a teenager before he met Heather after they graduated from their respective high schools. While Heather is not really the type to do serious dating or take romance seriously to have any previous boyfriends and also just taking her 'personality' into account (still love you though, Heather!), but I could more easily see Alejandro having a past serious relationship of some kind in his high school years… though it doesn't seem like he wants to talk about it beyond the basics for some reason? More on that later. ;) But, to me it also just realistically made sense that part of the reason why Alejandro would seem to be this experienced in romance would partially be due to him having a serious relationship where he was 'definitely' sexually active prior to being with Heather and also seducing all the other girls into their eliminations on TDWT. Sure, he named a 'fling' in between, but hey, lots of people have them! And Alejandro probably would have had at least one in my mind. He was only 18 by the time he got on the show after all and was then laid up from serious injuries post finale to have any romances occur in between. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my take on that interaction and how it would take place between them. I just hope that I can continue to do these two justice with every fiber of my being! Also, I hope you enjoyed the 'sibling moment' at the end between Heather and Damien. I haven't written him in this series for a bit and I wanted to bring him back! And also looks like he's still slightly traumatized from the 'great scalding water incident' in the previous story and hates Heather for hanging it over his head. Karma sucks Damien! You naughty, blackmailing prankster! Lol. XD Anyway, thanks so much to each and everyone of you for taking the time to read and please review if you can! Constructive feedback is always very much appreciated! Hopefully you all are continuing to take care of yourselves and loved ones out there. :)
> 
> Stay classy and see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Dexter1995


	6. The Invite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! This chapter picks up about a week and a half after chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it and thanks again for being so patient everyone! :)

**({No POV})**

The Wilson's neighborhood was as it usually is on a Friday afternoon, quiet.

With people still being at work and school, the neighborhood was practically silent except for the usual landscaping services doing some last minute fall cleanup like usual in mid to late November.

Well until the slight roar of an engine could be heard as an Italian sports car pulled into the Wilson's driveway.

The car was shut off before the driver's side door opened and a left foot wearing an expensive dark brown oxford shoe set foot on the concrete driveway.

Meanwhile inside, Heather's mother was just unpacking a couple things from her bag, having just come back from a committee meeting for the ladies group at the country club to do charity dinner planning for the winter season.

She kept unpacking until the sound of the doorbell resonated through the house.

Her attention was immediately caught as she quirked up an eyebrow, wondered who it could possibly be at 2 in the afternoon?

Eventually she went to the door and opened it, expecting a package delivery person only to stop dead in her tracks at who she saw. Dressed in a pristine 3 piece light grey suit and perfectly pressed green shirt was none other than Alejandro's father.

 _Gerardo Burromuerto_.

Heather's mother's eyes went wide and continued to get wider as he put a hand over his heart and bowed slightly, a slight yet dashing smile on his face, as he greeted smoothly, "Buenas tardes, señora. You must be Heather's mother and the _lovely_ lady of the house. I am Alejandro's father, Gerardo Burromuerto Navarro. It is a _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance."

Heather's mother's now wide eyes went even wider and almost looked like they were going to fall out of her head as he used his free left hand to grab her right and lightly pressed his lips to the back of her hand in a gentleman's greeting, making her look as if she melted for a moment.

Until she looked as if she recomposed herself and managed to return, sounding at least somewhat normal despite how _thrown off_ she felt, "Camille Wilson."

Gerardo continued to give her a smooth smile as he continued, "Well it is an utmost pleasure to meet you, Camille. If I may call you, Camille? I do hope I am not interrupting your afternoon. Just this morning I was in the Toronto area attending a meeting for work and decided to stop by on my way home to introduce myself. To me it is most shameful that I haven't done so until now. Especially since you were so kind to take in my youngest son for an evening and treated him to a nice dinner some months ago. Which I still _very_ much appreciate and I hope the floral arrangement I sent as a thank you was satisfactory? I only hope it wasn't too much?"

While still thrown off, Camille recalled getting a floral arrangement from the Burromuerto's but had almost completely forgotten about it in the moment as Gerardo kept smiling slightly.

She managed to straighten up a little and smile back as she replied, "O-Oh, not at all! And Camille is fine… Although I can see now why your son is so charming."

At that moment, Camille had a look of embarrassed regret taking her over as she looked like she was about to backtrack her words as Gerardo replied, smiling slightly, "Muchas gracias, Camille. I'll take that as _quite_ a high compliment. I'd like to think my _lovely_ wife and I tried to raise our sons to be social gentlemen and it's reassuring to hear and know they stick to those lessons. Though Alejandro is _hardly_ short on _charisma_ in social situations. But still, it is much appreciated knowledge to hear that. Thank you."

"Camille?..." Camille looked past Gerardo's shoulder as Gerardo looked over his own to see Heather's father dressed in his usual designer suit and tie with his briefcase for work looking _incredibly_ confused at what he was seeing.

Particularly since he was seeing what he could even notice was a _very_ attractive and well dressed man about his and his wife's age holding onto Camille's hand.

Heather's mother almost looked as if she was relieved by her husband pulling her out of a (while also oddly pleasant) somewhat flustering situation as she said, "Oh, hi hun… You're home early. Did your meeting get cut short?"

Heather's father kept looking at the situation almost skeptically until finally he replied, "The meeting was cancelled and I decided to come home early. But, I see we have a _guest_..." He neglected to mention; however, how he was also planning to go to the driving range but obviously wasn't now with what he _continued to see_ in front of him.

Eventually Gerardo turned around, a grin on his face as he started, "Ah, and you must be Heather's father. It is a pleasure to meet you, señor. Gerardo Burromuerto Navarro."

Gerardo held out his hand as Heather's father continued to give him a skeptical and almost _jealous_ look at him still as Camille chimed in, noticing his shift in demeanor, "Gerardo is Alejandro's father, sweetie. He just wanted to stop by and introduce himself."

Heather's father continued to give him a look as he proceeded to _firmly_ shake Gerardo's hand and start, his usual _posh_ and _uppity_ persona coming through as he straightened himself up, "Craig Vincent Wilson II, _pleasure_."

Craig, who did not consider himself a _weak man_ , felt Gerardo practically return his firm grip even more with a smirk. Though Gerardo's was so much more _firm_ to the point where Craig had to keep himself from wincing slightly, particularly since his wife was watching.

They let go and Craig was quick to step past Gerardo and stand next to his wife, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his side slightly.

Camille looked at her husband slightly wide eyed, seeing a look of 'skeptical jealousy' in his eyes. Not that she was necessarily worried, but she was… _confused._

She had never seen her husband acting almost _possessive_ of her before. Honestly, and while she will concede that their 'family life' was _not at all 'perfect'_ … _really_ not perfect at all, her and her husband actually had what she thought was a very _successful_ and _happy_ marriage.

Even though she knew her husband only asked her out from the beginning when they were 17 because his dad asked him to as a means to help _win over_ her father for business reasons in exchange for a car and she didn't care, but… even from their first date Camille and Craig surprisingly got along very well with each other and actually enjoyed each other's company.

That and to her the joke was almost on their dads since as far as she was concerned when her husband got his _promised car_ , she was able to make all her friends jealous when he'd pick her up for dates after school.

Sure the fact that Craig also came from an _old money_ family that made their _weight in gold_ in the railroad industry during the expansion in the 1800's and helped elevate her 'social status' as someone from _new money_ helped, but her and Craig always got along well together.

And to them in their world with so many people having such fake 'perfect lives' that they use their money to cover up every flaw they have… it was at least something she never felt like she had to _fake_ when it comes to being with her husband or their marriage.

Finally Gerardo pulled her out of her thoughts as he started, "Well… I must say, you both are _quite_ a good looking couple. How long have you been married?"

"35 years this January, _thank you very much._ But, we've known each other since we were 17." Craig commented, still unsure of Gerardo and continuing to confuse his wife.

Unbeknownst to them, Gerardo could _sense_ a bit of _jealousy_ as well from Craig and decided to take a step back and say, "Well that's splendid and quite a coincidence. My wife and I met at a dance class when we were 17 and we'll also be married 35 years this coming February. And _I_ am also pleased to say I am happily married as well. _Quite_ happily actually."

Then almost as if to further prove his point and trying to ease Craig's uneasiness and false skepticism with the situation, he pulled out his phone and found a picture of himself and his wife from their trip back to Spain about 2 weeks ago.

Gerardo grinned as he said, practically beaming with pride, "This is _my_ Elena, _el amor de mi vida._ "

Upon seeing the picture of Gerardo and Elena together, both of them immediately went wide eyed at seeing how _gorgeous_ of a couple they were.

While Heather's parents didn't _underrate themselves_ and were usually used to being one of the best looking couples of their age any time they attended a social event together. Particularly since both of them thought of themselves as very _fit_ and _fashionable_ for their age at said parties and in general among their peers.

But compared to Gerardo and Elena… the look of feeling almost ' _jealously inadequate'_ could be seen plain as day from them.

Gerardo put his phone away as he continued, not wanting to lose ground, "But, anyway, it really is a pleasure to meet you two. Though, I was wondering if your _lovely_ daughter is home. I'd love to finally get the chance to meet her properly."

Heather's parents slowly exchanged confused looks between them as they processed what Gerardo just said concerning their youngest daughter.

Mainly that they have never heard anyone remotely say that Heather was 'lovely' whatsoever with the exception of Alejandro. Though they hardly questioned that since Alejandro seemed to be the only young man who has ever seemed remotely interested in _seriously pursuing_ their youngest daughter.

Sure while Alejandro and Heather's 'relationship' has always confused them, they also didn't want to question it since Alejandro not only was able to _put up_ with how _Heather is_ , but he also had the 'bonus' of having everything they hoped for when it came to their daughter's choosing relationships.

As far as Alejandro was concerned, he had everything and more.

Birth, money, _looks_ … and also happened to not mind Heather's _brash_ personality and was willing to _actually_ date her seriously? They were sold and still hoping with everything that Heather would reciprocate… or at the very least want to be with him enough to get her out of the house sooner rather than later from their perspective.

"Um, what's going on here?"

They all immediately looked behind themselves again only to see Heather, standing there in a pair of flared dress pants and long sleeve maroon blouse, just returning from yet another _failed meeting_ with a prospective agent and not in the best mood for said reason.

She took off her sunglasses as she looked on at the _gathering_ in front of the front door.

Well, until her eyes went wide at who she was seeing in front of her parents.

**(Heather's POV)**

_Um, what the hell is happening here?_

_Is that… Alejandro's dad? What's he even doing here anyway?_

_And just… why?_

Then I was even more taken back when I saw Alejandro's dad turn around fully to face me as he said, a very _familiar_ smirk spread across his face, "Ah, just the young lady I was looking for. You are most excellent with your timing, I must say."

I kept giving him an unsure look, _still_ trying to figure out what the hell was even happening here?

I was especially trying to figure it out when he grabbed my hand, holding it between us in a _traditional style_ as he started, his tone completely smooth while putting his other hand on his chest, "You must be the famous Heather Wilson. I am Gerardo Burromuerto Navarro, Alejandro's father. Though I'm sure a _clever señorita_ like yourself probably guessed already. It is an honor to finally get the opportunity to meet you."

My eyes widened even more as I gave him a skeptical look and replied, taking my hand back, "And _why_ exactly?"

He chuckled a little before he said, "My apologies, señorita. I am true to my word though. It _truly_ is a pleasure to meet the young lady who my son regards so highly. And I must say you are even more lovely in person."

_Ugh, great… there's two of them now._

As it is I was trying to _figure him out_ , but he is Alejandro's dad so… ugh, go figure?

But, I held back as I started, "Well, thanks… I guess?"

I couldn't help but be suspicious somehow, but I also didn't want to dig myself into a hole with this at the moment.

_Maybe Alejandro was behind this?_

Then his dad snapped his fingers for a second as he started, "Ah! Sí! How absent minded of me. I have something for you, Miss Wilson."

He pulled out something from the inside of his coat that looked like a 4x6 card of some kind that I realized was an invitation by the time he handed it to me.

"Although my wife and I's 35th Anniversary isn't until February and due to scheduling conflicts around the date, we are having an anniversary party earlier than planned to also double up for the holidays as well. Just a party with friends, family, and other various relations… that sort of thing. I was going to have my son give this to you, but I thought I'd hand deliver it to you myself while I was passing through. It's in 2 weeks and we would be most delighted if you would like to attend... and with Alejandro of course. My oldest son Carlos and his wife are coming in as well so it will be a great opportunity to make some introductions, particularly since you and Alejandro seem to be getting serious as of late. And your parents are more than welcome to attend too, of course." He explained, smirking as he nodded his head to my parents, who both still looked confused as all get out by what the hell was going on here?!

But, right as I was about to say something, he looked at his watch and said, "I do apologize, but I really must be off. It was a pleasure to meet you all and we really must meet again. Adiós and have a wonderful rest of your day."

All of us just stood there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened?

I just completely walked past my parents, who were still just standing there, as I pulled out my phone and made my way into the house. Immediately I found the contact I was looking for and hit call in one swift motion, hearing the dial tone going.

_You've got a whole lot of explaining to do, Alejandro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like Gerardo made quite the impression on the Wilson's. Lol. XD This interaction was actually very fun for me to write, especially for Heather's parents when it comes to talking to Alejandro's silver tongued and suave diplomat father. Particularly that Heather's mother would feel simultaneously flattered but also completely thrown by this handsome and smooth talking man who also happened to be Alejandro's father, but Heather's father… he didn't seem too thrilled when he walked into the situation at first. But considering he was seeing another man, and a very handsome man like Gerardo, suavely holding his wife's hand completely out of context when he walked into the situation, I think some initial jealousy seemed realistic… and kind of humorous from my perspective. Although it seems the jealousy has now extended to both Heather's parents after seeing both of Alejandro's parents. Haha. XD Since this fanfic is focusing on Alejandro and Heather's relationship plus their families, I wanted to elaborate more on Heather's parents and what they are like as people. Although we only saw them in action once during the series's run in their TDI video message to Heather, I got a good inclining about the kind of people they are. While I don't see Heather's parents as being that bad, I do see them as being just selfish and negligent adults when it came to their roles as parents. Heather's parents just seemed like the sort of couple to me that would have been very into themselves and their marriage that they mostly just had a family out of social expectation together and were hardly present as parental figures to their children. Partially maybe why their children maybe don't behave 'well' to put it politely since they were mostly left to their own devices and spoiled with money as compensation for love and had nothing beyond maybe a nanny looking after them during their childhood. Meanwhile Heather's parents probably went about their work and social lives together as a couple and only really included their children in situations once they were old enough to be 'shown off' to friends and associates. It is sad, but this is something that I have seen happen quite often among more 'well off' families in particular. But anyway, it looks like Heather's having some suspicions that she wants to get confirmed. Hope you're prepared to talk your way through this one Al! Haha. XD Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and constructive feedback is always MUCH appreciated if you have the time. Thanks again for everything and stay safe!
> 
> Stay classy!
> 
> Dexter1995


	7. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get right to it shall we? :D Anyway, this chapter is very short, but just trust me that the next chapters to follow are going to be an expositional TRIP! Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

**(Alejandro's POV)**

I kept looking over my grad school selection list, trying to make sure there wasn't anything I missed with the criteria.

Not that I was in _any way_ worried about not getting admitted to any of them of course, but… I _did_ want to make sure I covered all the fine details so that I could transfer to an ideal school closer if not directly located in the Toronto area.

Mainly for several specific reasons… well, _one_ in particular.

My phone started to vibrate and I smirked once I glanced over at the caller ID.

_Speaking of said reason…_

I picked up the call and started smoothly, kicking back casually in my chair with my feet kicked up and crossed over on my desk, "Hola, _mi ángel…_ "

"Yeah, yeah, _whatever._ Do you mind telling me what the hell your dad was doing at my house just now?" She cut in, sounding almost suspiciously annoyed.

I quirked up an eyebrow in confusion as I put my feet back on the ground, "Qué? Father was at your house?"

"Um, _yes._ That's what I said. What are you? A freaking parrot? Explain, _now._ " She demanded, practically hearing the annoyed eye roll in her voice at the same moment.

But, I just decided to brush off her usual _comments_ and responded, "Well, contrary to what you're thinking, I haven't the slightest idea? I knew he was in Toronto for business reasons today, but I had no idea he was going to stop by your house. Why? What did he say?"

As much as I tried to hide my curiosity, I couldn't help but be at least moderately _intrigued._

Again, not that I am in anyway complaining about my father's approval of Heather, but… I just can't ignore my complete curiosity over it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Heather retort through a scoff, "Beats me? How the hell was I supposed to know? I just got back from a late lunch meeting with a prospective agent, who by the way turned out to be another total _clot,_ and just saw him talking to my parents. Then he just gave me an invite to an anniversary party for him and your mom and then he just left. Seriously, is being insufferably and annoyingly _eloquent_ a running trait in your family? Ugh, it's like I was talking to you!"

I smirked in amusement before remarking, "Well, my father is a diplomat so ' _eloquence_ ' is a required facet. And I also _do_ happen to be his son so…" "Ugh, whatever! Why do I even bother?!" She cut in, her tone laced with annoyance.

I smirked again as she let out another scoff before continuing, " _Anyway…_ What about the party? Is it anything _interesting_? Or is it like some kind of painfully boring dinner whatever like I had to do with Junior League?"

Even though I felt conflicted… I decided to at least be honest.

"It's honestly quite the _affair_. Every five year anniversary marker, my parents usually renew their vows with immediate family and friends and then we have a party afterward. Dinner, drinks, dancing…" "Sure." She cut in, making me go wide eyed.

"Pardon?" I said, slightly surprised.

"What? I said I'll go. But, we're going to have to coordinate colors with what we're wearing though if _you_ are accompanying me. Because _I_ am not about to commit a social faux pas over something as stupid as..." She started off handedly as I started thinking about the situation more and more.

But, no wanting to be caught off guard or _arouse suspicion_ from Heather, I was quick to cover myself and took a moment to recompose.

She just kept going as I heard, "And there is no way that I am going to… Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

I grinned to myself and I started, getting back to something we were used to, "Of course I am paying attention, Heather. How could I not listen? Particularly since I am just enjoying hearing your voice after how long I've been without you, _mi amor._ "

She scoffed and retorted, "10 days? _That's_ 'long' to you?"

"And 10 days too long, mi ángel. Especially when I think back to that last night we were _together_ here in my room. Especially what you _did for me_ when we were together. You must allow me to _return the favor_ for next time, particularly since it seems like I have _quite a bit_ to prove after how _satisfying_ that experience was personally." I teased, almost feeling her flustered annoyance through the phone.

"Ugh! Will you stop it?! You're disgusting…" She said in annoyance, even though I was sure she was covering up _something else_.

I smirked and countered, "I fail to see how calling you a good lover is in any way 'disgusting'. Particularly since as a gentleman, I should absolutely make sure that you are just as if not more satisfied than myself. And I will _make sure of it_ next time."

"Y-You're just… UGH!" She exasperated over the receiver in flustered annoyance, making me continue to grin.

_Ah… Oh, how I love teasing her… among other things._

"Look, just pick me up on Friday at 6 for our date." She said, changing the subject.

"Of course. I will be there promptly and not a second later." I complied, and despite her _tone_ … I knew she was looking forward to it just as much as I was.

"Well… good." She started, sounding slightly flustered but trying to retain her usual _front._

"Excellent. See you then. _Te amo._ " I said, until I just heard silence for a few seconds before she hung up.

I looked at my phone for a second and let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair, but as frustrated as I felt… I couldn't hold back a slight smile.

After _everything_ ; and even though it's frustrating, I know I shouldn't expect _everything_ immediately. Particularly since it was still slightly surreal for me to even think of where Heather and I stand in our relationship… especially since there _actually_ is an 'us' now.

But, I knew I needed to bide my time more.

After all, I know I already got further with Heather than any other guy ever has and I'll wear her down eventually to get her guard down with me more. Especially once I finally move closer to Toronto, I plan to make that a reality eventually… even if to just to a slightly higher degree.

But, as always, Heather has always been a challenge in nearly every aspect for me… and as always, I accept her challenge.

I just have to make the right moves at exactly the right time.

Though nevermind that.

 _That_ is the least of my problems.

Now that father personally gave Heather an invitation to his and mother's anniversary party and _actually_ wants to come up for it, there's no more avoiding it… and I'm not just talking about Heather finally meeting mother.

Though mother is an entirely different issue.

It's _someone else_ who I have a problem with _meeting her_ as well. And it's not hard to imagine why since I have my _reasons.._.

_**3 years and 10 months ago** _

**({No POV})**

Alejandro walked back into the house in his usual track warm ups from the local suburban high school he was attending just outside of Ottawa.

Track practice ended earlier than expected and he decided to capitalize on his free time to get his homework done before his parents came home for dinner.

He readjusted his gym bag over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

It looked like Alejandro was about to go to his room and drop off his gym bag when he heard what sounded like some mixed and slightly _suggestive_ laughs behind the door to José's room.

Alejandro rolled his eyes in a knowingly annoyed fashion, making the obvious assumption that his older brother was also _taking advantage_ of having 'free time' and 'full reign of the house' to hook up with his usual _flavor of the week_.

At first, Alejandro looked like he was about to put in his ear buds to drown out the noise since listening to his brother having sex some random girl was the absolute _last thing_ he wanted hear, now or _ever_ in his view.

It looked like he was about to finish putting in his other earbud when he froze up immediately as he heard something _familiar_. He held his position as he turned off his music and kept listening.

Slowly he made his way over to the door; and though looked as if he even detested the idea of even doing the act from the start, he pressed his ear to the door and his eyes immediately went wide as he heard a slight yet unmistakable feminine laugh he knew all too well mixed in with his brother's that made his blood run cold for a moment.

Looking as if he was hoping with every fiber of his being that what he was imagining was not what was happening.

Hardly even thinking, Alejandro practically impulsively opened the door to José's unlocked room and immediately froze at what he was seeing in front of him.

His whole expression completely dropping as his gym bag fell off his shoulder and onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cliffhanger!... Please don't hate me. Lol. XD But, let's just say this is only a teaser for something I have been looking forward to working into my fanfic for a LONG time. Though it is maybe obvious, let's just say that there was more that happened to fuel the hatred between Alejandro and José than just your typical 'sibling rivalry'. I alluded to this particular scenario all the way back in "Propositions and Conniptions" before Alejandro and José's fight. It was something José alluded to when he was trying to get under Alejandro's skin. And I also alluded to it in this fanfic a few chapters ago as well, but I'll leave that up to you guys to speculate for now before I do the 'big reveal'. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter with Alejandro and Heather just being 'Aleheather' on their phone call together. Because let's face it, Heather is not just going to melt into Alejandro's arms and get all 'lovey dovey' (not to crap on TDAS again, I'm sorry). But, Heather is such a hardened chick when it comes to her emotions and even though she told Alejandro she loves him… it's going to take her some time to even remotely get 'emotionally comfortable' in her own way with Alejandro. Though that's just how I see it personally. Plus, Alejandro doing his usual teasing with Heather is always fun, right? Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope this chapter brought a little helpful escapism to your day. :) As always, constructive feedback is always appreciated if you have the time and thanks again for all the support.
> 
> Stay classy, healthy, and safe!
> 
> Dexter1995


	8. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! The site is officially back to normal again! :D Anyway, I digress. Just thank you all so much for your patience and continued support. I VERY much appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to support this fanfic project of mine. Now just a few things. I know I usually update twice a week, but I have been embarking on the journey of buying my own house and that has been taking up A LOT of my time outside work so updates may just come once a week from here on out. Though if I can post twice I will definitely try to. Writing this fanfic is one of the few joys in my life right now and of course writing Aleheather content that I feel proud of fuels me even more to continue to do justice to my favorite ship and the fact you all enjoy it too makes it so much better! So thank you! :) Moving on, this chapter begins a few hours before Heather's arrival to the Burromuerto household for the weekend anniversary party. Hope you all enjoy!

**(Alejandro's POV)**

I just got out of the car, taking a look at the time.

_Okay… there's still another 3 hours before Heather is supposed to arrive. There's still time._

I just went out to pick up something that I wanted to make sure was here prior to her _arrival_. I was about to go around to my trunk as I heard, "OYE! Bromigo!"

I looked over and reacted quickly as I caught the soccer ball instinctively and went wide eyed at who I saw standing and smiling in the garage.

_Carlos._

He held his arms out with a slight smile as he said, "Well, is this how you decide to greet your brother after a 13 hour flight?"

I smirked as I jogged over and we both immediately went for a hug, clapping each other on the back a few times. As much as I know some people don't like to admit it… I have no problem admitting how much I miss my brother. Mainly that I miss having him around since that's the only time José usually _backs down…_ even if only ever so slightly.

We separated as he gave me a thumbs up and said, "Muy bueno by the way on the save! Nice to see you haven't lost your touch. Maybe I should put in a good word for you to my coach. Ramos is probably getting traded so we'll need a new goalie. Particularly since it's _quite_ an accomplishment getting a save off me."

I smirked again and commented, tossing the ball back, "Thanks, but I think I'll stick to university. Someone has to maintain the _political torch_ in the family."

Carlos just gave me a grin and started, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that. But, nevermind that. I haven't seen you or heard much since the wedding in April. But, from what I saw just now it looks like you're back to your usual 100%. You look _fantástico_. Still went with the hair grown out, I see. Ma'ma still asking you to cut it?"

"Nearly every day… for the most part." I commented before we both started laughing, knowing he was right since my hair is the only thing mother wishes I'd change about my appearance after I decided to grow it out once we moved to Canada.

But, it's not going to happen.

It was bad enough that I had to grow it out _again_ over the past 3 years after my hair got _singed off_ , but I am not thinking about that anymore.

I decided to change the subject as I asked, "Well, anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you and Marisol weren't coming in until tonight?"

Carlos just shrugged as he passed the soccer ball back and forth between his hands and replied, smiling slightly still, "We were able to get an earlier flight. We just got here 15 minutes before you pulled up actually. I just had to stretch my legs, but Mari's been pretty _tired_ lately. She's inside sitting with ma'ma."

I quirked up an eyebrow as I asked, "Why? Is everything?..." I was cut off and kind of surprised to see Carlos break out in a huge smile that I hadn't seen since the wedding as he held up a finger (gesturing me to wait) as he started, "Oh, sí! Although… there is a fairly interesting _development_ as of late."

I kept giving him a look as to what he was alluding to until he pulled a glossy piece of paper out of his pocket until I realized what it was. It was an ultrasound image.

But, before I could respond Carlos clapped me on the shoulder and squeezed it as he said, "Congratulations… _tío._ "

My eyes went wide as I tried to wrap my head around the _news._ Mainly that… well, I just couldn't believe it. Just the news that Carlos was going to be a father.

I grinned and handed him back the image.

"That's… wonderful. Congratulations. Seems you two didn't _waste any time_." I teased slightly, making Carlos chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well considering Mari and I have known each other since we were 4, I'd like to think 22 years is _more_ than sufficient time to get to know each other enough to decide on things. Besides we both knew we wanted to have children even before we got engaged. It was a _very_ easy decision for us. Though we're trying to keep it relatively quiet for now. We told mother and father when they came back home a few weeks ago. That was quite a _revelation_ for ma'ma I think." He said with a slight laugh.

"But, anyway, what about you? Anything interesting? School, chicas?..." "Yes, _Al…_ Do tell." We both snapped our heads over to see José leaning against the frame of the garage door with a smirk plastered to his face and his arms crossed, making my whole demeanor clench about where he was going with this.

Carlos looked to José and immediately gave him a slight look with a quirked up eyebrow as he started, making me recall a _substantial_ reason why I missed having Carlos around, "José, bromigo, I know you're a boxer... but must you _always_ seem to be _spoiling for a fight_ in nearly every conversation?"

Though José didn't even acknowledge it and only confirmed Carlos's statement in my opinion when he started casually stepping toward us and continuing, "Come now, _hermanito._ Why don't you tell Carlos about your _date_ for mother and father's party? And perhaps how she's also _more_ than just your date?"

My fists clenched at my sides slightly as José and I locked in a stand off of sorts with what he wanted being completely obvious as he held his smirk at me.

I could see Carlos look back at me out of the corner of my eye and say, sounding slightly playful as he progressed, " _Easy_ , José. But, what's _this_ now? You didn't even bring a date to my wedding so this must be serious? Care to give any details?"

I kept feeling my stomach churning as I kept glaring at José.

_Ah… carajo…_

Sure I knew this was inevitably going to happen but, I was hoping it would just all happen once Heather got here and just let the _pieces fall where they may_.

Though apparently _someone_ had other ideas... Though it's some of his _other ideas_ he has once _someone else_ shows up that have me tense and uneasy.

Since I knew there was no way around this and Carlos wasn't going to relax the subject, I was stuck.

I saw José continuing to smirk slyly at me as he crossed his arms again, giving me the eye.

_You'll pay for this, José… mark my words._

But, I wasn't about to give him what he wanted out of it and have him make a fool out of me. _Especially_ trying to make a fool out of me over Heather in front of Carlos.

Instead, I straightened up and walked over to the trunk of my car and pulled out the flowers I got for Heather to put in her guest room as I started, not making a thing of it, "If you must know, Heather and I have been seeing each other for the past couple months and are now in a relationship. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make preparations in her guest room for when she arrives in a couple hours."

I walked past both of them, not wanting to elaborate on the subject.

Mainly because I know Carlos probably thinks I'm insane still because of my feelings for Heather. Then José… I am _never_ going to submit to him making me look like a fool without putting up a fight.

 _No one_ makes me look like a fool and gets away with it.

**({No POV})**

Carlos looked at Alejandro wide eyed with the _sudden news_ that his youngest brother said he was dating Heather.

It looked as if Carlos would have kept pondering the subject if it wasn't for hearing José chuckle slyly to himself before saying, " _Well…_ looks like I have some 'preparations' to do myself in the next couple hours then."

Carlos gave his brother a slight look out of the corner of his eye, looking as if he was _catching his meaning_.

While Carlos wasn't around as often as he used to be, it didn't mean he was ignorant to what both of his younger brothers are like.

Particularly in this situation, he was _very_ well aware of his middle brother's _past track record_ and was aware he was still _very much unchanged_ in his personal life if not even more so inclined after high school when it came to what he would do in his 'personal affairs'.

"José… must you _always_ be like this?" Carlos finally directed with narrowed eyes, assuming his past role in their sibling dynamic since childhood between his younger brothers.

José gave Carlos a slight glare back as he scoffed slightly before retorting, sounding annoyed but devious, "And what's it to you, _bromigo?_ Or are you just going to fight _Al's_ battles for him like you always do?"

Carlos immediately sized José up slightly and directed, sounding firm and direct but well-meaning, "I'm not fighting anyone's battles, despite how you see it. Because just know if you start something on this… don't expect me to finish it for you. Or you can just save yourself the trouble and not start anything at all. If you won't take it from anyone, at least take it from me before you get in over your head on this."

Carlos then started to walk into the house as José continued to stand in the driveway with a blank look on his face.

Well, until it immediately morphed into a sly grin once again as he made his way back into the house before saying, sounding almost _ominous_ , "We'll see about that…"

_**3 hours later** _

Gerardo walked into the hall and saw Alejandro leaning against the wall next to the window by the front door, obviously waiting for Heather's _arrival_.

Gerardo walked up behind his son and started, just making conversation, "Still waiting on your young lady?"

Alejandro just kept looking outside as he let out a slight sigh before saying, "Father, not that I don't _appreciate_ the invitation you gave her, but… are you sure this is a good idea? With everyone here?"

Gerardo didn't even hesitate to respond as he put a hand on Alejandro's shoulder and said, "That's exactly the point. You know how families like ours work, hers as well. She was inevitably going to meet us eventually and I thought having the 'extra company' would make the introductions easier and allow for a _smoother transition_ of introducing her into the situation.. Or would you have rather brought her to meet your mother and I with only José present?"

Alejandro pondered his father's explanation, looking as if he saw his father's point and Gerardo recognized that as well from his son.

Gerardo just put a hand on his son's shoulder with a smirk as he started, "Just try to relax, _mijo_. You aren't alone in this. I'll make sure to keep your mother _civil_ on this score. Try not to work yourself up over nothing, sí?"

Right as Gerardo finished and gave his son a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Heather's car pulled into the driveway.

Alejandro looked back to his father as Gerardo said, "We'll leave you two be for now. Just come into the house whenever you're ready."

Alejandro nodded as he looked out the window.

Heather was looking like she was touching up her makeup in the driver's side visor mirror with her usual cool expression on her face as Alejandro smirked a little to himself.

Eventually he went outside and made his way over the car.

**(Heather's POV)**

Well, at least this ride up to Ottawa wasn't as much of a total shit show as the last time.

Honestly other than the 4 to 5 hour drive, it's not too bad.

Just as I was finishing up my usual _look over,_ I jumped when I heard a rapping on the glass and looked over to see Alejandro smirking at me.

I gave him a glare as he grinned at me even more.

 _Ugh… does he seriously_ want _to give me a heart attack?!_

I rolled my window down as I started, "Do you take some sick pleasure in freaking me out completely unprompted?" All he was grin as he started, "Well, I wouldn't say _pleasure…_ "

I scoffed and rolled my eyes as I started, "Whatever…"

He hardly seemed to acknowledge it though as he started in his usual suave and flirtatious manner that I both like and get completely annoyed by simultaneously, "Truth be told, I was merely waiting to ask if I could help you with your bags? Because what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't offer?"

_An insufferable one._

Well, that's what I would have said. But instead I mumbled out, " _Fine…_ "

I opened the trunk of my car as he went around and grabbed my suitcase. I was about to get out when he opened my door for me and helped me out before offering me his arm.

I gave him a slight look before smirking and eventually linking my arm with his.

 _As much as I still hate admitting it… ugh, he's_ good.

He walked me to the door and opened it up for us before motioning for me to walk in first. We weren't inside for 5 seconds before I heard, "Ah, so nice to see you again, señorita Wilson."

I looked over and saw Alejandro's father standing there, and also still kind of freaking me out by how weirdly similar he and Alejandro look.

Especially now that I was seeing them side by side… yeah, this _isn't_ weird at all.

I would have paid more attention to it if it wasn't for seeing 'who else was present'.

Standing next to Alejandro's father was an _extremely_ attractive woman who I had only seen in pictures until now. _Alejandro's mother._ I was trying to _figure her out_ , but I could see her almost doing exactly the same to me. She practically looking me up and down, almost like she was trying to _study me_.

But, I maintained my front with her too until I heard Alejandro's dad cut in with, "Well, welcome to our home. I hope your drive wasn't too troublesome?"

I tried to maintain my usual look, even though I could feel Alejandro's mom's eyes practically locked on me.

But, I was _not_ going to let _that_ get to me. If she thinks she's the first person to ever give me the 'stink eye'... Oh, she has got another thing coming.

I just shrugged and replied, "I've had worse drives."

Alejandro's dad just smirked as he started, "Splendid… Oh, absolutely. I think some introductions are in order. Allow me to introduce my lovely wife. Elena Ledvora Ortiz de Burromuerto."

It was dead silent as me and his mother kept practically staring each other down.

A few more seconds of silence passed as she gave me a _look_ and said shortly, "You may call me 'señora'."

_Okay… I see how it's gonna be._

I didn't give her an inch as I just replied just as shortly, " _Fine._ "

After that his mother immediately turned on her heels after giving me one last glare and then walked off. I was about to make a comment when his father said, "How about we leave you to get settled? I'm sure you'll want to take some time to get your things organized. We'll be waiting in the living room for whenever you're ready to join us. Now if you'll pardon my leave."

I almost completely forgot Alejandro was there until he put a hand on my shoulder and started, trying to talk his way around _this_ , "Don't mind, mother. She just needs time to…" " _Please…_ You're acting like this is the first time anyone's ever hated me. And whatever. Like I even care? I don't need the whole damn world to be _besties_ with me. I never have. If your mom doesn't like me, that's her problem." I cut in, meaning everything I said.

Because what? It's true.

I've never relied much on making people _like me_. And I _still_ don't need to now.

If his mom hates me… so be it. It's not even worth wasting my time over.

I have bigger fish to fry than to suck up to someone's parents, whether they are Alejandro's or not.

**({No POV})**

After that Heather took her suitcase and went down the hall without another word, knowing which room she was most likely going to be in for the next 3 days.

Meanwhile Alejandro just watched on with his arms behind his back and a pensive yet also dissatisfied expression on his face after the recent _interaction_.

After all, he knew this was most likely going to happen but that didn't mean he was _pleased_ with it. His father did keep his promise to make sure his mother was at least _civil_ , but he knew better than anyone how much his mother _loathed_ Heather.

Sure it wasn't going to change his feelings or his want to pursue Heather further, but… that didn't mean he still wasn't _disappointed_ in a way.

But, like his father already sort of pointed out to him prior.

He was _dealt a difficult hand_ when he fell for Heather and he knew what he was in for when it came to accepting the fact that he loved her and wanted to be with her.

In short, Alejandro knew there was nothing else he could do on this score. He just had to deal with the _hand he was dealt_.

And honestly from his perspective… it could've been worse.

_**15 minutes later** _

Heather was able to get all her things organized for the time being and went to use the bathroom before _joining the situation_ in the living room.

She just finished washing her hands and opened the door to leave the bathroom, still retaining her usual cold and slightly unreadable expression. Just as Heather opened the door, she immediately went wide eyed for a second at what, or more accurately _who_ , was in her path.

Leaning on the doorframe on his left forearm and a cocky, devious, yet somehow _flirtatious_ grin on his face was none other than Alejandro's 2nd oldest brother.

 _José_.

José kept up his grin as he kept his eyes fixated on Heather, looking as if he was _definitely_ checking her out, as he looked her up and down slightly.

As a result, Heather internally rolled her eyes and got an annoyed look on her face.

José hardly seemed to care as he started smoothly yet simply, " _Hola._ "

This time Heather outwardly rolled her eyes in annoyance and completely _blanked him_ , not even caring to acknowledge his existence.

She tried to side step him only to have him immediately get in her way as he started, "Oh, how _thoughtless_ of me to not introduce myself. You are _Al's_ girlfriend after all. José Burromuerto Ledvora."

Heather's eyes went wide as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, only for Heather to immediately yank it away as she started, sounding _extremely_ sarcastic and snarky, "And _thanks_ for putting your disgusting lips on my hand after _I_ just washed it… _Bravo._ "

Heather tried to get around him again, only for José to keep blocking her off. Heather's annoyance looked like it was peaking as she directed in her usually brash tone, "Do you enjoy being an annoying human traffic cone? Or can you just cut the crap and get the hell out of my way already?"

José only chuckled in amusement as he said, _"Oh,_ you really are feisty? I like feisty. It makes things more… _interesting._ "

Heather _completely_ saw through his vague 'flirtatious comment' as she rolled her eyes and scoffed, " _As if…_ "

She _again_ tried to get around José only for him to wrap one arm around her waist and turn both of them until he had her between him and the wall opposite the bathroom as he started, his tone still deviously and almost playfully seductive at this point, "Now, there's no need to be like that. Especially since I think a woman as _attractive_ as you is completely wasting your time on someone as pathetic as my brother."

Although internally _done_ with José hitting on her _,_ Heather looked as if she was _thinking._

"Really?" She started, baiting José to continue.

José looked as if he took it and grinned as he continued, "I guarantee… I have _always_ been better than _Al_ at everything. Grades, athletics… among _other things._ "

He chuckled a little as he continued to close the distance between himself and Heather before elaborating, "Perhaps you'd want to experience a _demonstration_ of what I can do better than my little brother? Particularly how I can _satisfy you_ more. What do you say, _chica_?"

Then José had to fight back a slightly shocked look as Heather rest both of her hands on his chest and slowly slid them in a teasing fashion up to his shoulders.

José saw a smirk take over Heather's expression as she lingered on, her tone _completely_ teasing, "Really? You want to know what I _really_ want?..."

José looked on the cusp of a satisfied smirk until his expression immediately contorted in pain as Heather used her leverage on his shoulders to drive here knee hard directly into his groin, making José fall to the ground holding himself on contact.

Then he had no other time to process what happened as Heather gripped her hand into his hair and lifted up his head to face her as she threatened, narrowing her eyes at José in an intense death glare, "How about you and your stupid, over gelled 90's _Frontage Road Guys_ boyband haircut get bent and kiss my ass? And if you _ever_ come on to me again, I swear I will do worse to your balls than just kick them. _Got it?_ "

José just gave her a look of disbelief mixed with mildly terrified shock at what just happened.

Heather looked as if she was relaxing her grip on José's hair, only to reaffirm it.

José was face to face with Heather again, but this time was confused by the smirk on her face as she continued, "And fyi, and not that I'd _ever_ say this to anyone but you since I know Alejandro wouldn't believe it coming from you for a damn second and you wouldn't even dare to say it, but trust me... your brother 'satisfies me' _plenty_."

José gave her a look that seemed to be a concoction of shock, confusion, and slight fear… then also overlayered with a coat of being completely pissed off.

Then the feeling of pissed off anger seemed to take over as Heather practically threw his head down to the floor by his hair before digging her heel of her boot into the back of his hand that was currently resting on the floor as he let out a slight yelp.

Heather proceeded to walk away as José started to mumble a mixture of both English and Spanish swear words directed at her as she just smirked in absolute satisfaction at her _handiwork_ on how she handled the _situation._

But, unbeknownst to both José and Heather, down the opposing hallway, Gerardo was standing there after listening in on the entire _exchange_ that just occurred between them.

An intrigued look seemed to be taking over his face and smirked as he saw his middle son slowly but surely picking himself up from the floor and still looking the epitome of displeased and angry.

Though now that he was alone also had a rare look of almost… _embarrassment_ at the fact that he pretty much just had his rights written to him by his younger brother's girlfriend, who he now realized was just as unpredictably sadistic as she was on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well… Looks like José found out the hard way what happened when you decide to mess with Heather. And Heather admitted more of her feelings about Alejandro... to an extent. Lol. ;) Like I said back in "Propositions and Conniptions", I really wanted to create a personality for each of the 'Burromuerto hermanos' that to me would have made sense. Alejandro is a silver tongued manipulator, José is a total douchebag who gets off on his younger brother's misery, and then we get to Carlos. Now all we ever got on Carlos in TDWT was when Alejandro referenced him as being a professional soccer player and implying that Carlos taught him to play soccer. And that gave me an idea. Rather than making Carlos twisted like his brothers, I thought of Carlos as being just a nice guy and a good big brother who acted almost as the 'peacekeeper' between his younger brothers. Sure while I will concede Carlos is just a conceited and full of himself in his talents as Alejandro and José, that still doesn't mean you can't be a nice person just because you're full of yourself. Also, I decided to make Carlos and his wife Marisol the VERY rare relationship of being childhood friends and sweethearts because why not? It's different and sweet. But, let's just say Elena and Gerardo have differing opinions about their relationship as well. More on that later... Haha. ;) But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed José's failed play for Heather. As well as the incredibly awkward and tense 'meet the parents' moment. Lol. XD But, this is just the beginning. Though I'll leave all the final judgements up to you guys on what you all thought of the chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and constructive reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe and healthy out there!
> 
> Dexter1995


	9. Justifications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***IMPORTANT***
> 
> Due to a busy schedule with work and buying my first house, updates will only be once a week most likely from here on out for a while. Typically I will try to post updates sometime midweek. So if you want to know the best time to check for an update. Check Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday evenings. Just wanted to let you all know. :)  
> ***  
> Okay, now that that's out of the way, thanks again to you all so much for all your continued kind support… and for especially being humored by Heather completely putting José in his place. Lol. XD I could just totally see José trying to make a move on Heather just to stick it to Alejandro… but not that Heather also gave any other impression to José beyond basically an FU to his ego. But, that's classic Heather for you! Lol. This chapter begins immediately after Heather and José's little exchange. Hope you enjoy!

**(Alejandro's POV)**

I went down the hall to check in since Heather still hadn't come to the living room yet.

She could just be organizing her things still, but considering I also have noticed another _absence_ from the room as well… I figured it was worth a _check_.

Right as I was about to turn the corner, Heather and I immediately crossed paths.

I stopped immediately and tilted my head at seeing a slight smirk on her face, almost looking… _amused?_

"Oh, I was just coming back to check if you needed anything." I recovered, trying not make myself look completely _obvious._ Even though I was still very confused by her sudden change in mood from when I helped her with her bags 20 minutes ago.

She looked like she was about to respond until I heard a grunt mixed with a pained groan in the adjacent hallway, causing my eyebrow to quirk in utmost intrigue.

"Is there... _something_ I'm missing?" I continued in a matching confused tone.

Heather was quick to shrug as she said, but still looking fairly _pleased_ , "Not really."

My mouth opened to respond until I heard what was clearly José strain out, sounding almost _pained_ and beyond _aggravated_ , "Ay, _fucking…_ _puta loca_ …"

I gave her a look as I started, still trying to get a handle on what's happening, "Doesn't sound like 'nothing'."

She just continued to smirk as she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Just took the opportunity to _introduce myself_ to your brother, that's all."

She walked past me as I gave her a slightly confused look and looked around the corner to see José looking just as _fuming_ as he sounded and also doubled over against the wall with his right hand over his groin and his left hand tucked under his right arm as he proceeded to grumble out _obscenities_.

At least that's what most of the words coming out of his mouth sounded like. I was still processing and slowly but surely _putting the pieces together_ on what probably occurred.

Well until I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt my arm get grabbed and Heather direct, "Um, hello?! Are you going to walk in with me or not?"

She didn't even wait for my answer as she started just towing me along by my arm.

Eventually I couldn't stop myself from grinning as I responded, "Absolutely, mi ángel. You can always count on me to escort you. "

_Well, looks like I had nothing to be weary of on at least one score._

We both walked into the room and the silence was almost immediately deafening as Carlos, Marisol, and my parents immediately turned their attention to us.

Fortunately father defused the situation as he started, "Ah, wonderful. Looks like our guest is finally settled. Please, make yourself at home."

I just kept looking around the room, mother was deciding to look elsewhere, but Carlos and Marisol were still looking at us.

I think Marisol in particular seemed to be in a state of shock since her brown eyes were practically so wide they were nearly about to fall out of her head. She even turned her head so quickly that some strands of her dark brown hair were still partially in her face as she kept her arm linked with Carlos's.

Luckily Carlos stepped in and Marisol reflexively followed him and still clung to his arm as she kept staring at Heather.

As I've said, Carlos never needed to say anything to have me know that he thinks I'm completely _loco_ for how I feel about Heather.

So, I was mildly surprised to see him reach out his free hand to Heather as he started, "Nice to meet you. Carlos Burromuerto Ledvora, I'm Alejandro's oldest brother. And this is my wife, Marisol Paz Burromuerto."

At this point, I was just assuming Carlos was doing this to 'humor me' for my sake... which was better than what most people do honestly.

Then I went even more into a state of shock when Heather actually shook his hand and answered simply, "Heather Wilson."

They retracted hands as Marisol said, immediately changing the subject, looking like she wanted nothing more than to leave, "Does anyone want anything? You're probably thristy, sí, _Caro_? After all you've been carrying everything for us since we left."

This from Marisol… honestly doesn't surprise me.

She's always been one to avoid conflict.

Then again, for as long as I can remember, she's always been quiet and hardly ever leaves Carlos's side whenever they're together. But they've pretty much always been inseparable since I remember them calling or video chatting with each other at the very least once a day whenever we had to travel for father's work.

"I'm fine, Mari. Besides, I should be the one doing things for you _considering_." Carlos started as they walked off toward the kitchen and immediately switched to Spanish where I froze up as I immediately overheard Marisol ask Carlos, ' _What's she doing here? Isn't she the girl who shoved Alejandro off that volcano on the show?'_

But, not wanting to give myself away, I straightened up and tried to ignore it.

Even though I know it was absolutely stupid to not expect this to happen. Just because Heather and I were _past it_ doesn't mean that everyone else in my family was going to be quick to ignore it.

Also, as much as I love her and know what she's _really_ like when we're alone, Heather wasn't exactly _helping_ the situation either since 'playing nice' isn't exactly Heather's usual _go to_ in most situations… if in _any_ situation honestly for the most part.

It was almost like my point was proven as Heather started, "So, is this a whisper party or is someone actually going to say something already?"

I could see mother looking ready to respond as my stomach clenched in anticipation until we heard Carlos comment, "Oye! Bromigo, what happened to you?"

We all looked over to see José holding a bag of frozen vegetables over his groin as he gave Carlos a defensive glare before he spat through his teeth, "None of your business."

Carlos shrugged and said, "Alright then, suit yourself. Have you met Alejandro's novia yet?"

José rigidly turned his head before just glaring at Heather and all I saw was Heather giving him a satisfied smirk as she said, not even batting an eye, "We've met."

" _Unfortunately."_ José practically grumbled in displeasure as he kept giving Heather a confused, infuriated, yet embarrassed look as she just kept smirking in satisfaction, knowing she had him.

José looked at me but I couldn't help myself from smirking either.

If I was certain about what _occurred_ between Heather and José; which I most definitely was sure about what happened, then honestly… I couldn't be anymore pleased.

Sure there's still the issue of mother and the inevitable and high probable _tension_ from the rest of the family at the party tomorrow evening, but as far as Heather's _handling_ of my brother is concerned; I have never felt more relieved… or _satisfied._

**_The next morning_ **

**({No POV})**

It was the morning before the Burromuerto's anniversary party and everyone was going about their business.

Even though it was the first week of December in Ottawa, it was surprisingly a pretty mild morning despite the snow still present on the lawns.

Carlos and Marisol went on a morning walk and were now relaxing on the back deck together. Then José left to go to the gym to do preparations for defending his title later in the next coming week. And Alejandro and Heather took the opportunity to go on a morning run.

Gerardo was finishing his coffee at the dining room table until he looked up from the newspaper he was reading only to see his wife looking out the front bay window at the driveway.

Elena kept looking out into the front with her arms crossed slightly as an agitated, scornful, yet perplexed look continued to overtake her.

Curiously, Gerardo quirked up an eyebrow as he stood up and looked out the window over her shoulder to see Alejandro and Heather doing a cool down in the driveway after just getting back from their jog.

Immediately Gerardo got a knowing look on his face as he inquired, approaching his wife before putting a hand on her shoulder, "Anything on your mind, _mi amada_?"

Even though it was _blatantly obvious_ , Elena kept looking out the window before starting, "What does Alejandro see in her… _aside_ from looks?"

Gerardo continued to give her a look but this time smirked slightly before responding playfully, "So you admit that you _can_ see an 'appeal' to her now, hm?"

"I can _admit_ that she at least has _looks_ as one 'redeeming quality'... considering she has nothing else remotely 'appealing' about her and our son could clearly do _much_ better than some overtly unpleasant shrew." Elena retorted spitefully as she continued glaring out the window.

Gerardo gave his wife a hard look this time as he started, almost like he was calmly talking his wife down, " _Elena…_ "

"No, Gerardo. What is it about that little… _bruja_ that gives her the ability to have her hooks so deep into our son?!" Elena practically growled in frustration.

Gerardo stroked his goatee for a moment in deep thought, looking frustrated himself but still tried to remain calm, "Elena, you seem to forget the old saying that 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' and that Alejandro has more than a _physical attraction_ toward her. That and we can't pretend the two don't have much in common from the surface level alone? Both her and Alejandro come from very similar backgrounds and her _birth_ is _very_ respectable. From what I've seen and _looked into,_ her father comes from the line of a wealthy Canadian railroad tycoon and her mother is the daughter of a wealthy Korean manufacturer who only expanded more on his wealth when he immigrated to Canada. After all you and I came from a similar _social class_ as well. So lineage definitely does play a role."

Elena, still infinitely frustrated, retorted, " _Lineage_ is one thing, but NOT everything. She is _not_ what Alejandro needs."

However Gerardo was quick to counter as he stated, very matter of fact, "She is _exactly_ what Alejandro needs."

Elena looked at her husband incredulously with wide eyes before responding, completely confused and displeased, "Gerardo, why do you encourage our son with _her_ but you have never given me any reasoning behind this absolute lunacy. Why do you even like _her?_ "

Gerardo and his wife are in a slight stand off with each other until Gerardo folded his hands behind his back and let out a sigh before saying, "Elena, as much as I do not wish to insight conflict on today of all days between us, I see now I must be honest. I do have my reasons behind my approval of Alejandro's pursuit of Heather and those reasons happen to be quite simple. And the fact of the matter is… Heather is _precisely_ the kind of young woman that a young man like Alejandro needs in his life."

"Oh, so a young lady with a _hideously abhorrent_ personality that shoved him off a volcano after kneeing him in his groin is what you think our son needs, is it?" Elena spat in displeasure.

Though Gerardo immediately countered, still trying to keep his tone even, " _Everything else_ aside and I already explained my view on _said things_ to you regarding Alejandro's _actions_ on the show… It is _precisely_ her 'personality' why I feel she is right for Alejandro, but not for your _reasoning_. As I have said in the past Elena, you and I have been fortunate enough to have three well rounded and high achieving sons; however, those talents and achievements have also unfortunately produced a byproduct of arrogant overconfidence and inflated egos. And _that_ is something that can create laziness and complacency if not handled properly… as I should know from being an arrogant fool myself when we were young. And thus bringing us to _that_ young lady out there. Heather is a very calculated, competitive, and strong young woman. From the beginning, Heather has _never_ let Alejandro have anything easy despite their feelings for each other. She provides Alejandro with the challenge that he needs to keep his ego in check and will keep him from developing that complacency. Something I wish Carlos would have _thought through_ before deciding on marriage."

"Why do you dislike Marisol?" Elena countered immediately.

"I never said I dislike her. If I am giving the impression that I am insulting her then I apologize. She may be a nice young lady from a respectable family who happen to be friends of ours as well, but you can't deny that perhaps Marisol isn't a bit too _enamored_ with Carlos in a way that isn't _standard_." Gerardo replied, almost as if he was stating a plain fact.

Elena crossed her arms and immediately responded, "And what is wrong with that? A wife should hold a high regard for her husband. _Just_ as you and I have for each other."

Gerardo straightened up and said, "Holding one in _high regard_ is one thing, worshipping your spouse is another. Marisol sees practically zero fault in Carlos and practically kisses the ground he walks on. She _always_ has since they were young. Fortunately for her, Carlos is at least good natured enough to not take advantage of that fact. However, that _worship_ will only make Carlos complacent and lazy later on and give him little to no desire in trying to improve himself further. But, Carlos is a grown man and his life is own affair. And after how long we've been married, I have learned that a lasting and growing relationship isn't supposed to be easy and should require a certain amount of work and a need to challenge each other to be better and grow with each other. And that is the same potential I see with Alejandro and Heather."

Elena continued to look progressively more and more frustrated at her husband skillfully talking his way through their _disagreement_ and looked as if she was grasping at straws for anything at all.

"Yes… But, would you like to know what Marisol hasn't done? SHE HAS NEVER SHOVED CARLOS OFF A VOLCANO! Oh Gerardo! What is it about her that you remotely like at all?! She's just such a brash and cold little…ugh, she's just absolutely _repugnant_!" Elena finally exploded in frustration.

Then to her surprise, her husband smirked and shrugged slightly before elaborating, "Well, I'm not saying she's _perfect_. No one is. Granted I will concede that she is a bit of a _rough diamond_ so to speak. But, that's where Alejandro is good for her as well. Heather is quite a _dark horse_ with a tough exterior and a bit of a temper when she doesn't get her way. Whereas Alejandro has always been fairly even keeled and isn't afraid to challenge her from getting her way completely. They're still young and just getting serious, but I believe that in time and with the right _approaches_ … Alejandro can help her learn how to compromise in a way and relax her tough exterior. Perhaps not by much, but that's all for them to figure out together and find that balance as equals."

At that moment they looked out the window to see Alejandro and Heather doing push ups across from each other in the driveway. Both of them doing a traditional style push up with their palms flat to the ground to start.

They kept it up until it looked like Alejandro went into doing military style push ups on his knuckles, giving Heather a slightly challenging smirk.

Heather glared at him for a second before giving him an equally challenging smirk back and started clapping her hands together between push ups, clearly trying to one up him.

Alejandro then continued to smirk as he put his right arm behind his back and started doing his push ups one handed.

Heather gave him another hard glare until she smirked back at the idea she had in her head as she slowly went up into a handstand and slowly but surely started doing her push ups inverted.

She gave him a smugly satisfied look, thinking she beat him and there was no way he could top it. Until Heather's whole expression dropped as Alejandro also went up into a handstand as well only to lift his left hand off the ground and started to slowly do the inverted push ups one handed with his right arm.

Alejandro just flashed a victorious grin as Heather just looked at him wide eyed.

Eventually Heather went back to her feet as she glared at Alejandro before pushing him over and calling out in frustrated annoyance, "Show off!"

Once he got back to his feet, Alejandro just laughed as Heather started stomping off.

Well until he got a slightly deviously playful grin on his face and went after her as he grabbed her from behind before throwing Heather over his shoulder, causing her to _immediately_ protest as she pounded her fists on his back with a beyond flustered and pissed off look on her face.

"UGH! Will you put me down already, you?!…" Heather exasperated until Alejandro put her down just as swiftly as he put her over his shoulder.

Heather looked like she was going to proceed to give him a piece of her mind until Alejandro just pulled her in for a kiss to immediately silence any of her reprimanding and to _change the subject_.

Heather's eyes went wide for a moment until it looked like her expression slowly relaxed as she gave in and started kissing him back slowly but surely.

Gerardo had an amused look on his face at Alejandro and Heather's _exchange_ just now that only proved his point further, and Elena also seemed to simultaneously get more and more agitated by the same fact.

Gerardo noticed it and set a hand on his wife's shoulder again before saying, "And you can't deny at the very least, mi cariña… they are also _quite_ the handsome couple."

After that Gerardo gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Just leave them be, mi amor. This is _our day_ after all. Enjoy yourself. Perhaps I'll have Isobel put the kettle on for some tea for you, sí?"

Gerardo then proceeded to walk off out of the room while Elena got a progressively frustrated and irritated look on her face as she proceeded to watch on out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That's a lot to unpack. Alejandro having a rare moment of not knowing what to say when it came to his family with Heather. Although he did at least seem pleased by Heather's handling of José that to him might as well have been an ultimate act of loyalty. Plus it looks like Heather created an enemy out of José as well. Lol. XD I also hope you enjoyed how I decided to have Gerardo FINALLY explain why he approves of and respects Heather as a 'suitable match' for Alejandro. Gerardo, much like Alejandro, is a calculated man of mystery who always has a reason behind everything he says and does. And I could see him looking at Alejandro and Heather's relationship in the same way. Mainly that I thought it would be fitting that despite him also agreeing with his wife that Heather is a bit of a 'rough diamond', I could see him also having a respect for her 'strong personality' and competitive nature. Mainly that he sees Alejandro and Heather of having good potential of being able to provide each other with a good balance… if they could only figure it out themselves. Lol. XD I also wanted to give Carlos and Marisol a differing dynamic as well with them being a more clingy kind of couple with Marisol being that way with Carlos. Don't get me wrong, Marisol isn't a crazed and obsessive stalker type level lady like Sierra is with Cody. Oh, poor Cody… I used to not like him in Island and yes Sierra did help him A LOT. But… are we just not going to talk about that time Sierra practically drugged Cody?! Even watching that whole situation 10 years later still disturbs me. 0_0 But with Carlos and Marisol, I mainly just wanted to show a dynamic with a couple that has a bit of idol worship going on. Not speaking against it, but I do know couples who do have an either one or both sides idolization where they believe their spouse/significant other is perfect and can do no wrong. Which is where I personally respectfully disagree personally since I think part of a relationship is accepting someone for their flaws and acknowledging them. But, again, just trying to show a full spectrum of different relationship dynamics for couples. And I thought it would be funny to have some member of Alejandro's family just be terrified of Heather. I mean, c'mon… she is our favorite 'Mean Queen'. Lol. XD Anyway, next chapter begins with the party! Oh the possibilities of what might ensue! ;) And something fun for you guys, next chapter I will be introducing another member of Alejandro's family and I'll leave it up to you all on who you think it might be. *Hint: This character was mentioned in TDWT.* Thanks a ton as always for reading and constructive feedback is most appreciated as always. :)
> 
> Stay classy, safe, and healthy everyone!
> 
> Dexter1995


	10. The Soiree, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning***
> 
> The beginning of this chapter describes a scene of bullying that involves body shaming. Just to give the friendly heads up if this is something triggering to you. Thank you.  
> ***  
> As you can see by the marker below, we're starting this chapter off on a flashback before we get to the party! Particularly this is a flashback to Heather's past during her years as a 'fashion challenged, junior high reject with braces and bad acne' as described in her profile. And let's just say that this flashback is important since this was the turning point to how she got to be the 'Queen Bee' we all know her as in Total Drama. This chapter begins about 2 days prior to Heather practically exploding on Shane in the hallway during his junior high flashback in Chapter 9 of "Propositions and Conniptions''. Hope you all Enjoy!

_**9 years ago** _

_A 12 year old, junior high aged Heather was looking over some clothes she had laid out on her bed and an_ extremely _frustrated expression on her face._

_For the past hour, Heather had been trying to figure out the perfect outfit to wear for a Junior League event… only she was far from it._

_At this point in time; and while Heather was the most_ high achieving _of her siblings in terms of grades and extracurriculars, fashion was something that wasn't exactly her_ strong suit. _In fact, it was something Heather completely sucked at if she was honest with herself._

_Colors, patterns, the reason behind not wearing white after Labor Day… nothing made sense to her._

_She kept looking at her 'clothing choices' and started holding up a variety of skirts and tops up to herself in an attempt to match_ something… anything!

 _Heather kept up her task until she heard a snide voice comment, "Seriously? You're going to wear_ that _skirt with_ that _top? What? Did you_ _blindfold yourself to pick those out?"_

_Immediately Heather furrowed her eyebrows and looked over to see her then 14 almost 15 year old sister Kelsey in the doorway dressed in her cheerleading uniform, clearly just getting back from cheer practice, as well as a snide grin on her face._

_But, not wanting to give her sister the satisfaction, Heather just gave Kelsey a glare as she spat,_ "No. _Now can you beat it? I'm trying to figure out my outfit for the Junior League luncheon."_

 _All Kelsey did was laugh before commenting, sounding the epitome of snarky and snide, "Wow,_ 'trying'? _Yeah, that_ totally _sounds like you for being the complete fashion trainwreck you are."_

_Heather clenched one of her fists before directing at her sister, daggers shooting out of her eyes, "Look, if you're just going to stand there like a jerk and not do anything to help then can you just get bent and go away?!"_

_Kelsey looked up and put a finger to her chin and looked up slightly as she started, almost taunting, "You know? I_ could _do something to help... But, then again, what's the point? You know, considering my 'help' wouldn't even matter anyway."_

 _Heather gave Kelsey a hard look before retorting through her teeth, "And why_ not, _you stupid mannequin?"_

 _It was quiet for a couple seconds before Kelsey knelt down slightly and got in Heather's face._ _A wicked smirk spread across her face as well as Kelsey taunted, sounding nothing short of_ mean _and condescending, "Do you_ really _want to know why it wouldn't matter,_ spotty?"

_Kelsey paused and widened her smirk in satisfaction at Heather tensing up, clearly in response to the nickname referring to her bad acne that was frequently used by her sister, despite Heather still trying to maintain her ground._

_Nothing seemed to deter Kelsey; however, as she continued, "Because it doesn't matter what you do, how good your grades are, or how many of those lame-ass dance awards you win since no matter what… you're just a braced up, fat loser with the fashion sense of a thousand year old blind dog and with nothing but an equally pizza faced, four-eyed beanpole dweeb of a dance partner being the closest thing you'll_ ever _have to a boyfriend. So the sooner you_ figure that out; _the sooner you'll learn your place in life."_

_Then almost to add insult to injury, Kelsey gave Heather two condescending pats on her head and said almost mockingly, "Good talk, sis."_

_Kelsey finally left as Heather stood there and the clothes she was holding were now on her bedroom floor._

_Heather's expression slowly contorting in both rage and even a degree of_ hurt _at what her sister just said to her. Heather's fists clenched at her sides and shaking ever so slightly as her eyes scrunched shut, almost looking like she was trying to force the words she just heard out of her mind… and almost looking like she was close to fighting some very rare tears._

_Eventually Heather slowly looked over to her mirror in her room, taking a good long look at herself._

_Until her expression then morphed into a spitefully determined one as she said to herself, her tone equally as serious,_ "Fat loser… _Hmph, I'll show you who's a 'loser'. I'll show_ everyone. And when I do?... _I'll make them all_ pay."

_**Present day** _

**(Heather's POV)**

I decided to stop into the bathroom on my way into the venue.

After Alejandro's parents 'vow renewal' thing, which was practically like some insane high society wedding minus the dress and formal bridal party, we all took off to this hotel ballroom in downtown Ottawa.

Actually, truth... This was better than my cousin's wedding last January so far.

Mostly because I didn't have Damien constantly trying to annoy the crap out of me or have my dad here with his completely painfully embarrassing dance moves. Luckily my parents couldn't come with me anyway even if they wanted to, since they were actually at a Christmas party for one of my dad's clients tonight.

And sure Alejandro can annoy me… _really_ annoy me, but at least he has the capability to not be a total annoying PIA when the situation calls for it.

Well, that and he can _actually_ dance.

Granted he has been _behaving himself_ for the most part _ **.**_ Well, aside from his annoying _display_ this morning after going jogging together.

I retouched my mascara and gave myself a quick look over in the bathroom mirror before giving myself a slight smirk.

_Perfect._

I walked out of the bathroom only to see Alejandro waiting out there for me in his usual jet black suit but _actually_ wearing a dark purple dress shirt underneath to match my dress like I told him to a week ago so we could coordinate.

Hey, coordination is key and I _always_ made sure Shane and I weren't wearing contradicting colors to make us the laughing stock of the group for Junior League events, _especially_ once we got to high school.

And I wasn't about to relax that now.

And honestly… ugh, he looked so hot.

Not that I'd _flat out_ tell him that still and inflate his already oversized ego, whether we're together or not. But I always have to give Alejandro credit, even if just to myself.

He has never disappointed me when it comes to his _presentation._

Also, he's wearing that cologne that I like again that's just the right amount of subtle.

He immediately smirked as he saw me before saying, "Excellent timing. While you were away, I took the liberty of getting us both a drink for cocktail hour. Moscato?"

I looked down at the two wine glasses he was holding as he held one out to me. I grabbed the glass and smirked as I replied, "Is that even a question?"

He chuckled slightly as he said, "I'd like to think I know what you like by now. Considering it's also what _I_ happen to like as well. Then again, why is it even surprising that we both have the same exquisite _taste_."

He took a much more _flirtatious_ tone by the end of it, making me roll my eyes.

_Ugh, dammit… why does he have to be right?_

He just smirked at me as he offered me his arm and said, "Well, _mi cariña…_ shall we proceed?"

I tried to keep myself even as I linked my arm with his, but as we walked in… I couldn't help but let a smirk slip.

Hey, so far he's done everything I wanted and got me a glass of wine, so whatever? I can get used to this.

We walked into the main ballroom and my eyes actually went wide. Okay, I'm not _that_ easily impressed, almost ever… but this venue was gorgeous. Seriously, this place made my parents' country club ball room look pathetic. Expansive main room, large dance floor, multiple crystal chandeliers.

 _Hmm… colour me impressed_.

We kept walking in and slowly but surely my thoughts started contorting in annoyance as we started walking toward this group of people that were all _obviously_ related to Alejandro somehow.

Well, yeah duh, they were speaking Spanish and a lot of them were wearing the Longhorns necklace that were probably from his dad's side if I had to guess… but they were also all _annoyingly_ gorgeous.

Seriously… HOW IS THERE NOT ONE PERSON THAT'S A TOTAL REJECT IN THIS STUPID FAMILY?! UGH!

Okay, there has to be someone that's hideous?

I kept my expression neutral as we passed by, but they would go quiet and just _stare_ when we came in eyeshot. Well, mostly staring at me.

 _Figures…_ _But, whatever?_

I'm not here to kiss anyone's ass to make them like me. Sure, I could've just not come like I did when I didn't have a date to my grade 12 fall semi-formal in high school… that _would_ have been fine until Gwen just _had_ screw me over with it and make a joke put of me on the fucking internet and Celebrity Manhunt back in the day.

But, whatever, at least this place has free wine and will probably have decent music, so I can deal with whatever goes down tonight.

These ridiculously gorgeous posers can make shocked and confused glares at me for being here all night all they want, I'm not here for anyone but _me_.

We got close to the bar and all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder as I heard, "Hola ahijado, cómo estás?"

I looked over my shoulder only to have my eyes go wide.

_What… the hell?!_

At first I thought it was Mr. Burromeurto since this guy looked even more like a mirror image of Mr. Burromuerto than Alejandro did somehow. Even down to the light brown hair, light green eyes, fashion sense, longhorn necklace around his neck, and age.

But, rather than assuming it was some _pod-person clone_ or whatever; I noticed a few 'key details'.

Mainly that his hair was slightly longer and pulled back into possibly the shortest low ponytail I have ever seen and his facial hair was different.

While Alejandro's dad had more of a true anchor goatee, this guy had more of a van dyke style goatee… but still _ridiculously good-looking_ just like everyone else in this stupid family seems to be.

Alejandro's face immediately broke out in a huge grin as he started, "Tío!"

He immediately let go of me, mentally throwing me off for a second, as they started clapping each other on the back in a hug and laughing.

Finally it looked like Alejandro remembered I was here and decided to _actually_ include me in the conversation. "Heather, this is my Uncle Julio. He's my father's twin brother and my godfather."

_Twin?_

Well, that explains the creeptastically unsettling resemblance.

_Ugh… great, and now there's 3 of them._

I saw his uncle smirk as he started, smoothing a hand over his hair, "Despite being 'identical twins', I think you _neglected_ to include that _I_ also happen to be the more _guapo_ of the pair. Nothing against your father, of course."

_Well, he's just as narcissistically full of himself like every other man I've met in this family… well, except maybe Carlos but even he still seemed pretty full of himself in a way honestly._

They both laughed as Alejandro clapped him on the shoulder.

Eventually Alejandro started, "I'll be sure to keep that from father. Also, please, allow me to introduce my _bella_ novia, Heather Wilson."

I opened my mouth to make a remark only to get cut off when his uncle grabbed my hand and started, even looking like it caught Alejandro off guard for a second, "Pleasure to meet you, _señorita._ Dr. Julio Burromuerto Navarro, at your service. My brother has told me quite a bit about you from when he visited some weeks ago. Quite the _intriguing_ young lady, aren't you?"

I caught what he said as I recalled out loud, "Wait, doctor? I thought you were a hypnotist or something?"

I remembered seeing Alejandro pulling that hypnotism crap and saying back on the show that he learned it from his uncle, but he never said his uncle was a doctor.

His uncle just smirked and chuckled before saying, quirking up an eyebrow at me, "Clever recollection, Miss Wilson. Though you are not entirely wrong. I am a hypnotist by training, but by education I am what you would call a 'psychiatrist'. Hypnotism is one of my _practices_ I use on certain groups of my patients. You'd be surprised how many people I use hypnotism as a tool on to help one get over a phobia, point of anxiety, or even just a bad habit. Although… it doesn't mean it also can't be 'useful' for having a bit of fun at a _slow affair_. Perhaps you'd like a _demonstration_ of my capabilities?"

Julio chuckled as he took out what looked like an antique gold pocketwatch from his inside breast pocket of his jacket by a matching gold chain.

Alejandro was quick to lower his uncle's hands as he started, "How about some other time, uncle? Besides, I don't think madre would _appreciate it_ after last time."

After that I saw both of them look over my shoulder and I turned my head to see them looking at this very well put together middle aged man, that looked quite a lot like Alejandro's mom, in pristine black-tie attire and a very _uptight_ expression on his face.

_Seriously? This guy's expression alone looks like Courtney if she suddenly turned into a middle aged man… Ugh, why am I even thinking about that all those annoying pains in my ass today?!_

_Ugh, like I didn't have to deal with them enough on that damn show…_

Julio nodded his head in his direction as he explained, " _That_ is my sister-in-law's brother, Ernesto. As you can see he's not the most _lively_ fellow. So, at the last anniversary party… I decided to have a _bit of fun_ to liven him and the party up a bit. Though my _dear sister-in-law_ was none too pleased with me, but I _certainly_ was with myself… as was my brother to a degree."

"He hypnotized my Uncle Ernesto into thinking he was the fictional literature character Parzan the Primate Man." Alejandro elaborated to me, trying to fight a smirk and Julio looked like he picked up on it and smirked himself.

Julio crossed his arms as he started, looking smugly satisfied, "Well, _I_ thought it was a _grand_ improvement to your other uncle's personality. Everyone should have thanked me to be quite frank. I practically turned him into the life of the party!"

"You mean, Uncle Ernesto stripped down to his underwear and somehow got up high enough to start swinging from the chandeliers while doing a 'wild man yell'. Mother was almost faint."

Alejandro cut in as Julio just shrugged and smirk as he said, quirking up an eyebrow at Alejandro, "Now don't start, _chico_. After all _you_ benefitted quite well from my lessons too and used them just as _liberally_ yourself. Don't think I don't remember seeing you hypnotizing your teammate on that television show. I must say, _that_ was also quite amusing. I'm quite proud really."

They both started laughing until Julio looked to me again and started, "As much as I would _love_ to have the opportunity to 'pick your brain' as a psychiatric professional since you seem like _quite_ the interesting woman _,_ _señorita…_ I must take my leave. I'm afraid I must pay a call to another _interesting woman_. Perhaps I'll have the chance to see you later during the _soiree_. Pardon me."

_Um… ugh, what the hell is even happening here?!_

After that, Julio walked past me with a smirk that progressively got more _flirtatiously seductive_ as he looked like he slicked his hair back even more with his hand.

He continued to walk past me until I felt a hand on my shoulder as I heard Alejandro say, "Follow me, you may find this amusing."

Alejandro started leading me along after my brain finally caught up with all the weirdass things that just happened as I started, "Um, hello? Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

All he did was continue to smirk as he started, "You'll see, mi amor. Let's just say you'll get to see a 'ritual interaction' between _both_ of my godparents."

We got close enough to this area on the bar where there was this woman standing alone, also middle aged.

While she wasn't as 'ridiculously good looking' as everyone else in the room. She at the very least looked like she _took care of herself._

She was wearing a fitted but appropriately classy dark blue evening gown with a draped wrap over her arms at her elbows as she sipped on a glass of red wine. She also had a drastically different set of _looks_ than anyone else in the room, even more than me.

Mainly she had a _very_ fair complexion with freckles scattered all over her face and shoulders. She had short, wavy red hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of designer glasses.

She had a neutral expression on her face until Julio leaned on the bar next to her as I heard him start, sounding the epitome of _flirtatious,_ " _Buenas noches_ , Dr. Foyle. I must say, you look quite _resplendent_ this evening. Then again, you always look wonderful from my perspective."

_Well, looks like being an 'insufferable flirt' is a running trait in the men of this family._

She started speaking in a _very_ present English accent, her tone sounding mildly annoyed yet also oddly playful as smirked at him, "Julio… it just wouldn't be a party without a _delightful conversation_ with you, would it?"

Julio just smirked and elaborated, "Well, I certainly like to think I'm _quite_ delightful company to keep. And first name basis, hmm? I must admit that hearing my name spoken in your _lovely_ accent and with such _whimsical intellect_ is always simply _irresistible_. You'll say 'yes' to me one of these days. You are such an intelligent woman and being in that lab decade after decade must be _quite_ lonely for you. Surely you'd like some _company_ at this point in your life? Perhaps desire the consistent 'romantic company' of a fellow doctor who is just as _witty_ as he is _dashing_? Besides, it isn't polite to encourage a man to no avail, wouldn't you agree Gemma?"

_Gemma?_

_Wait, didn't Alejandro say that his mom's business partner's name was Gemma?_

Gemma turned to look more at him as she started, still looking slightly annoyed but weirdly also somehow mildly amused as she smirked and replied, "Julio, while I will admit your 'persistent charisma' does do you credit. It doesn't matter how 'charming' you're going to 'inquire' the request of me this time, because I will reiterate what I tell you every time we have this 'exchange' at these events, _Dr. Burromuerto Navarro_. I know we were the best man and maid of honor respectively at Elena and Gerardo's wedding _and_ we are both Alejandro's godparents, but that does not and has _never_ meant there is any cause for you to accuse me of 'leading you' at the moment. I am not interested in a date, fling, or _otherwise_ with you… or anyone right now for that matter. I am here tonight to support Elena as a friend and colleague in celebrating her marriage and am not interested in any 'romantic company' this evening from you."

She looked like she was going back to sipping on her glass of wine.

Well, until Julio put an arm around her shoulders, making her choke on her sip for a split second, as he started, "Ah, but think of how _wonderful_ the future possibilities could be, _mi cariña_? You and me, living together in my villa on the banks of the towns south of Murcia. Spending our days engulfed in _intellectual conversation_ , going out to dinners, and taking relaxing strolls together. Then our _nights_ , well…"

Finally she took a glass of water sitting near her and splashed it in his face, making Julio go wide eyed.

I couldn't stop myself from smirking.

 _Hmm, usually I'm not easily impressed, but I think I can get behind her. And honestly… she doesn't seem that bad._ Julio wiped the water off his face as best as he could with his hand until I saw him smirk and start, "Suit yourself, Gemma. I'll take my leave for now to let you enjoy your wine. Besides, I think you have other 'company' to attend to."

They both glanced over to us and Gemma immediately straightened her glasses and started, "Oh, Alejandro."

"Hola tía Gemma." Alejandro replied smoothly with a slight grin before he motioned to me and started, "Tía, this is my girlfriend, Heather Wilson. Heather, this is my mother's business partner and friend, Dr. Gemma Foyle. Might I add Heather is also a loyal user of your products?"

She tilted her head at me slightly before I was slightly caught off guard as she held out her hand to me and said, "Dr. Gemma Foyle, pleasure."

 _Well, at least she didn't degrade me to calling her 'ma'am' like_ someone's _mother._

I just took her hand and said, just as simple, "Heather Wilson."

After probably the most stagnant moment of silence, a bartender came over and looked at Julio as he said, "Can I get you something, sir?"

Julio glanced behind him and waved his hand as he started, "Oh, I don't drink anymore…" Gemma and Alejandro both immediately gave him a confused look before Julio smirked and continued, "Though I don't drink any _less_ , either. Merlot, like the lovely lady over here is having, por favor."

Right as the bartender turned to pour the glass, Gemma immediately smacked Julio on the arm with a smirk and rolled her eyes as both Alejandro and Julio chuckled to themselves.

_Okay, I have no idea what the hell is so funny about whatever inside joke that just was._

Julio got his glass of wine and said, looking at Gemma, "Well, I suppose this will suffice to help me _drown my sorrows_. But, I will be back for that dance."

She just smirked and shook her head as Julio took a sip from his glass and then stopped in his tracks abruptly, looking like he just thought of something.

"Though, come to think of it... I do believe we both must check in before the dinner and dancing begins at the head table. Wouldn't you say, Dr. Foyle? Perhaps you'd at least like to make the walk a little less lonely?" Julio asked, smirking as he held out his arm to her.

I saw Gemma eventually smirk as she _actually_ took his arm and started, "I think I will… as long as you _behave_."

"Certainly." Julio said with a grin as they both walked past us and through the crowd.

It was quiet for a few seconds before I finally looked to Alejandro and asked, "Okay, I know this is coming from me here… but what the hell is their deal?"

Alejandro just looked at me with an amused smirk and shrugged before saying, "Just my uncle and aunt being _themselves_. They always like to tease."

"Isn't that just your _entire_ family?" I remark, slightly annoyed… considering I'm dating and currently talking to the biggest teasing flirt I've ever met.

All he did was chuckle in amusement before he admitted, "Well, with them it's... _different._ My parents have told me that ever since my uncle and Gemma met while my parents were engaged, they've just always had this sort of _rapport_ between them. And to quote you with it coming from either of us and sounding maybe a bit hypocritical, but… I've always found it quite funny seeing them flirt with each other. Considering this happens whenever they're together in any room. Neither of them have ever been married and my Uncle Julio even called off an engagement at one point with another woman that my father always found _suspect_ with its 'ulterior motive' of sorts behind it. And Gemma may not be a real aunt, but she's the closest thing my mother has to a sister since all mother has are 4 older brothers. But, I digress. It doesn't matter the event with them. Birthdays, holidays, special occasions… my uncle never seems to quit with asking my aunt out on a date. Although he seemed to go the _extra step_ with her tonight. I don't think that glass of Merlot was the first drink he's had this evening."

" _Oh,_ and here I thought it was just him being completely _full of himself_ like 'someone else' _I_ happen to know." I teased, making him give me a smirk and a shrug.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." He teased as I gave him a slight look.

_Of course he's not going to admit it._

We both got cut off as a DJ got on the mic over the speakers and said, "Welcome everyone to the 35th Anniversary celebration of Gerardo and Elena! Dinner is about to begin so please grab your drinks and make your way to a seat."

_Well, looks like all those boring country club galas and dinners I've had to sit through and pretend to give a crap and a half about what people are saying are finally going to pay off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's part 1! I hope you all enjoyed the flashback from Heather's past to show that final thing that tipped her over the edge on her determination to rise up the school social ladder. Sure I could always see Heather being mean throughout her life but I wanted to show an instance of even Heather getting bullied and having her feelings hurt in her formative years. And it looks like that last dig from Kelsey was the last straw for her. After all, most people that become bullies were once usually bullied themselves. And Heather's sisters clearly weren't the best to her as you'll continue to see later on. Especially Kelsey, for constantly destroying her little sister's self-esteem as seen in this flashback. Now you see why the beef exists between them… and why she had Alejandro help her egg both Kelsey and her apartment back in chapter 1. Lol. XD I also hope you enjoyed the introduction and interpretation on Alejandro's Uncle Julio and Elena's friend and business partner, Gemma Foyle. When Julio was first mentioned in TDWT and we saw how Alejandro used the hypnotism that was implied was taught to him by Julio… I started piecing together a character for him. Mainly that I wanted to make Julio a successful psychiatric doctor that by day uses his hobby of hypnosis for the betterment of his patients… but by night uses it to his advantage and amusement as a bit of a prankster at parties. As well as being one of the many influences behind Alejandro's teasing flirt of a personality aside from his parents. With the example of Julio's persistent yet harmlessly funny flirtation toward Alejandro's godmother and honorary aunt as well as the dermatologist behind the only skincare products that have ever worked for Heather, Dr. Gemma Foyle. While I don't see the Burromuerto's being necessarily religious whatsoever, I do see them being a family of sticking tradition. Since they are originally from Spain and Spain has a lot of cultural roots through Catholicism as a result, I could see them sticking to the tradition of baptizing their sons and having family and friends as Godparents for their sons to be mentors throughout their upbringing. So how fitting that Alejandro got more exposure to 'flirty behavior' by watching Gemma and Julio teasing and flirting with each other at events, well mainly Julio flirting with Gemma. But lets just say Gemma doesn't mind his 'flirtatious behavior' to a degree and the two do hold a lot of respect for each other as highly regarded doctors. And maybe there is secretly something more between them in a sense?... I'll leave it at that for now. ;) But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed my character interpretations all the same and only hope I'm still not disappointing your expectations. Anyway, thanks to you all so much for taking the time to read and constructive reviews are always greatly appreciated. See you all next time and stay safe!
> 
> Stay Classy!
> 
> Dexter1995


	11. The Soiree, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And dear lord am I exhausted! That's why I'm posting later than Tuesday because work has definitely been putting me through my paces. But, it is so great to still have my creative writing outlet. And to 'JustaFriend', I hope you are feeling better and thank you for your kind words. And a thank you from the bottom of my heart to the rest of you as well for your continued support. And for those of you wondering where that flashback between Heather and her sister Kelsey from last chapter will come into play? You will soon find out… ;) Here is part 2! Hope you all enjoy!

_**1 hour into the party** _

**(Heather's POV)**

Dinner was almost over.

_Finally._

I don't think I've ever been through a more awkward dinner since season three when Courtney threw that bowl of spaghetti at Duncan in the plane's dining hall during dinner after they broke up before she then started having a mental breakdown on the floor and we all just… _watched._

Hey, I said it then and I'll say it again, at least _I_ for once had nothing to do with any of that crap. Actually, come to think of it, that was probably the only time me or Alejandro weren't the ones being the start of the tension.

But this dinner… yeah, you could totally cut the awkward tension with a machete at this point at our table.

After Alejandro tried to make small talk with some of his cousins after he introduced me, they all just stared at me the rest of the time in awkward silence while we ate like I was some kind of freak show. Well until they look down the moment I even remotely look at them.

But then again… it could've been worse honestly.

It was better than any dinner my family has ever had together, specifically at holidays when mom makes us all sit together and 'eat as a family'.

_Ha! That's always such a joke._

At least these people have the decency to just shut it and eat. Whereas I can predict what happens at every dinner my family has ever had together before it even happens.

It always starts with my dad trying to pretend to give a crap by asking us what 'we've been up to lately' until he eventually just talks to CJ since he's 'the favorite' to my dad since they're practically the same damn person.

Then CJ starts talking _forever_ about a bunch of stupid _whatever_ none of us give a crap about like his golf game, his work, his wife… ugh, now he and Anna are probably just going to go on _forever_ about their stupid baby now that she's pregnant after the announcement back at Thanksgiving.

And then either me or Kelsey eventually tell him 'he's full of it and we don't care'. Which is probably the _only_ time I agree with Kelsey about literally anything.

While _that's happening,_ Megan and my mom ignore what's going on and drink wine while talking about things they're doing in their country club committees while Megan's 'Dr. Doofus husband' just looks at his phone and pretends to not be there.

And Damien just sits at the table with his earbuds in the whole time while he eats and then leaves once he's done to play videogames in his room.

That or sometimes CJ's wife Anna idiotically tries to get us to play some stupid game in the middle of everything as a pathetic distraction to try to 'ease the tension'. Well until we all just stare at her until she just sits back down and continues eating silently.

It's always the same dysfunctional _shit show._

So awkwardly silent dinners with Alejandro's family?… I'm fine with this.

Besides, that's all behind me now. Now we are _finally_ getting to the part of the evening that I have wanted to do since we got here. _Dancing._ After all Alejandro's parents used to be professional ballroom dancers (because of course they were), so at the very least they probably have decent taste in music.

I kept finishing off the last of my salmon until I felt like I had _eyes on me_.

I slowly looked over to see Alejandro's cousin Raul just looking at me with his head tilted, even though I've met so many of his equally and stupidly gorgeous cousins at this point that it's not even funny anymore.

I gave him a slight look back as I snapped, feeling incredibly annoyed as I narrowed my eyes, "Why don't you just take a picture? It'll last longer."

After that, Raul immediately snapped his head back to his plate and kept eating. The rest of the cousins all seemed to follow suit as they all kept eating and avoiding eye contact with me.

_Hmph, that's what I thought._

Well, I guess I shouldn't say _everyone_. Alejandro just gave me a slight smirk once I looked at him. But, I could see through it. He was trying to pretend nothing was happening like I was trying to this whole time.

Look, I'm not stupid and neither is Alejandro.

Odds are everyone has seen _what's happened_ between Alejandro and I on TV and I _know_ there's so much silent judgement from all these posers because of what they saw happened between us. _And_ probably wondering why we were here together?

But as far as I'm concerned, _this_ with _us_ is none of their damn business.

Besides, if I spent my whole life caring about people liking me or giving a shit about what they think of me and what I've done, then I wouldn't have gotten _anywhere_.

To me, it's all about where you end up. I was on the bottom at one point in my life and I am _never_ going back there. I do and get what I want by any means necessary.

It's like I basically said back in my first season, I know the things I do and say can be harsh… but it's not my problem if people take it personally.

As I've learned _really_ quickly in life, you're either first or last in life when it all boils down. And I'll be _damned_ if I finish last in the end when it all comes down to it.

And if no one likes it… then whatever. Like I care?

**(Alejandro's POV)**

Well, on one hand it could be worse… but it also could be a lot better.

Then again, what else was I even expecting out of this evening with everyone's reactions to Heather and I together?

Sure no one has been exactly _vocal_ , but nearly all of my aunts, uncles, and cousins have done nothing but stare at us in shock… or looking almost _scared._

But, after seeing 'what ended up happening' to me in the finale on the show and also _what happened_ between Heather and I on the volcano… it isn't exactly hard to guess why?

Though I was determined to not let any of this get to me.

I'm with Heather now and nothing will keep me from wanting to be with her after everything; however, it doesn't mean it still isn't exactly _easy_ to just accept the fact that I have my whole extended family looking at Heather and I like some kind of horrifying _monstrosity_.

And Heather being _herself_ definitely isn't helping the situation either.

But again… what did I expect? I know what Heather's like and as much as she still drives me completely loco… I love her and I'm willing to deal with almost any level of _confused_ and _uncomfortable_ looks at this point from strangers or even my own family just to be able to be with her.

That and I've dealt so long with mother's complete disdain of Heather that it practically has almost no effect on me anymore when it comes to my feelings.

Besides, that doesn't matter and let's just say I have a _plan_ of sorts.

All of a sudden I heard my Uncle Arturo, who was acting as the master of ceremonies, over the speakers again, "Buenas noches! We're just about to conclude dinner hour everyone and move on to some dancing! But, first the man and woman of the hour would like to say a few words."

My uncle is a news anchor and he always acts as a master of ceremonies at family events since he has the voice and personality for it.

My father took the microphone and started, standing arm and arm with mother, "Muchas gracias, Arturo. Now, I know as our friends and family, you are here to show your support of our anniversary; however, we also are _quite_ aware that you are also here to enjoy the festivities… my dear hermano _definitely_ does."

Father looked to the side at my uncle Julio as they both toasted with smirk and laugh as my uncle called out, definitely showing how _far along_ he was with his glasses of wine tonight, "Sí! HERE! HERE!"

That got a smirk out of me and elicited laughs from around the room. I saw my mother exchanging a slight look with Gemma, making me smirk even more in amusement.

But, no one had time to say anything as father continued, "Anyhow, I know Elena said this before dinner, but I would just like to say on behalf of both myself and my _wonderful_ wife again that we appreciate those of you who made the trip here to our party to celebrate our marriage. While we are celebrating slightly earlier than usual, Elena and I will be celebrating 35 years of marriage this coming February… Valentine's day for those of you who didn't know. It was also the day we met at a dance class in our teens. So, I guess you could say that we're in a way also celebrating the 40th anniversary of knowing each other. And considering it was dancing that brought us together, it seems only fitting that we celebrate through those same means. For those of you who didn't know, Elena and I were 5 time World's Classic dancing champions in a variety if different styles, as well as Euro-Salsa Cabaret Champions. So, on that note… please allow _mi reina_ and I to open the floor."

_That's the cue._

And almost to unexpectedly punctuate it, I heard Heather exasperate slightly as she let out, "Ugh, finally!"

I grinned as I quirked up an eyebrow and held out my hand and started, "Well, shall we make our way to the floor?" She didn't even give me time to respond as she said, hardly even looking at me, "What do you think?"

Immediately she grabbed my arm and started practically pulling me along to the edge of the dance floor.

But… this was also _exactly_ what I was hoping for.

Because I think I may have a way to get mother to see a side of Heather specifically she has _no_ idea about. And the fact that they were starting off the selection with salsa… this couldn't be anymore perfect.

I still remember how floored I was on our first date when she showed me just a glimpse of how much of a skilled dancer she was. Mother and father were both getting into their rhythm as more and more of the party started to file out on the dance floor… and I made sure to follow suit as I led Heather out on the floor with me.

Since mother thus far has had nothing nice to say about Heather, aside from maybe passive aggressively commenting the previous evening after dinner that she can _at least use silverware properly._

And since Heather isn't helping her cause either… it's up to me to show mother why I respect and admire Heather, even if she _again_ still drives me crazy sometimes with her bullheaded stubbornness.

But, if I know anything about Heather and despite how much she always calls me out on this… Heather _also_ likes the opportunity to show off.

So tonight, let's make us _center stage._

We got out to the middle of the floor fairly close to where mother and father were dancing. Heather and I got in position and started us in an on-one timing, even though it was _difficult_ to resist not watching mother and father.

Despite my parents going out dancing together twice a month, I hardly ever get to see them dancing together in person outside of weddings and other sorts of _soirees_ such as tonight.

And even I always have to admit, they really are 'the best' when it comes to this area and I don't want to try to _completely_ upstage them… but why not introduce a little 'healthy competition' into the equation?

Eventually Heather pulled me out of my thoughts as she complained, "Um, hello?! Are we just going to be doing a boring 'one-step' all night or are we actually going to be doing _something_ interesting?"

I smirked at her and also felt a wave of satisfaction as I saw mother and father noticing our presence out of the corner of my eye.

_Excellent._

Immediately I led both of us into a hammer lock flip as I responded, "Certainly, Heather. Surely you weren't doubting my abilities, were you mi amor?"

She just gave me a narrowed glare and rolled her eyes, making me grin in amusement.

Then I felt like I had to suppress my grin even more when I saw that mother and father took notice of what Heather and I just did, considering that alone showed off _exactly_ what I wanted to.

A hammer lock flip isn't exactly a _novice_ move you can do on the fly with a partner in Salsa that has no idea what they're doing… and my parents just recognized that when Heather and I just executed that move almost flawlessly together.

Mother's expression was shocked as father and I shared a look for a moment before father's intrigued expression surprisingly morphed into a challenging one with a smirk.

I looked back to Heather as I started, "Care to _assist me_ with a little 'healthy competition' for my parents?"

Heather glanced over at my parents before looking back to me as a confident smirk took over her face as she replied, " _Gladly_."

I grinned as I threw us into another hammer lock flip as she immediately reciprocated the same move right back at me in precision timing.

My parents also mirrored the same thing except my father did a twirl at the end with mother before they immediately went back into an on-one timing. Both of them giving us challenging grins to proceed, which honestly surprised me about mother… then again she looked more determined than anything else and father mostly just seemed amused.

We kept going back and forth.

Doing a variety of lifts, flips, twirls; each move being specifically designed to throw them off. As much as I hate to admit when anyone is better than me, I knew mother and father could counter almost any move Heather and I made and with the song coming to its end… I knew it was time to do this _strategically._

If we can't win, then perhaps we can at least _stick an oar in_ and _really_ give them and everyone something to talk about.

I looked back at Heather and started, trying to not be too obvious, "How would you feel about _taking a spin_?" She immediately gave me a smirk as she replied, "Please, do you think I wore these shoes for nothing?"

_Ah, have to love a woman who always comes prepared._

I grinned at that as we got to the right point in our count as I gave her a nod. She smoothly crouched slightly while taking her right ankle in her left hand as I kept hold of her right, giving me my cue to start.

I started spinning her and I was even taken by surprise myself when she just kept telling me to keep going.

The song was almost over; however, and I was determined to end this with smooth execution.

I gave her the signal to retract from the spin and right as she got upright, I lifted her for a fraction of a second before bringing her back down and dipping her slightly just a second before the set concluded.

I was so focused on what we were doing that I didn't realize the _audience_ that ended up congregating around us. And despite the _mixed_ reaction of Heather and I walking into the party together earlier, I was surprised by the amount of my aunts, uncles, and cousins around clapping and cheering and looking genuinely _impressed_.

It was even surprised to see father looking at us in intrigue and even giving us a nod before applauding a bit himself.

And while mother was mostly in a state of shock at what Heather and I just _displayed_ , even I could detect a hint of being impressed herself.

Which was _precisely_ what I was hoping to achieve.

Eventually Heather got me back into the present and her and I did a slight bow before we just automatically went into the next song.

_Waltz._

Honestly, despite my confidence, I couldn't help but seem to be some level of _surprised_ internally. Not only did we catch quite a bit more _positive_ attention from my extended family, but _both_ of my parents seemed to be impressed with what Heather and I were capable of.

Honestly I'm still trying to fully comprehend the exact extent of Heather's skills as a dancer.

Granted I always knew she was a great dancer but she never fails to completely impress me every time we dance together. She really does have an almost natural talent as a dancer on top of the many years of competition she's had to train for with it.

Since Heather seemed insistent to keep dancing, both of us went in step as things eventually scattered to people going about their dancing and socializing.

We kept dancing until I felt a tap on my shoulder as I heard, "May I cut in?"

I whipped my head around only to have my eyes go wide for a moment to see father standing there. A slight smirk on his face as he started, "My apologies for the intrusion, but would you mind if I had this next dance? I feel like we haven't had the opportunity to talk properly, Miss Wilson. Alejandro, perhaps you could go dance with your mother and I can dance with your lovely young lady. Besides, I'd also like to _inquire_ about something with you, if you don't mind?"

Heather and I both exchanged perplexed looks for a second until Heather just crossed her arms and shrugged before saying, "Um, sure. Whatever."

I had no idea what father was planning or what he was doing, but I knew trying to question him wouldn't _yield_ anything.

So… might as well leave gracefully.

I just grinned and nodded before saying, "Very well. I'll be back after this set."

I saw mother talking to Gemma several places away until she grinned once she saw me. I grinned back on reflex, but I couldn't stop myself from looking over my shoulder at Heather now dancing with father.

All the while, the gears of intrigue kept turning in my head.

_What's he up to?_

**({No POV})**

Heather and Gerardo kept going in step together as the latest song started.

Which Heather wasn't complaining personally since it was a foxtrot type rhythm and that was one of her favorite styles of dance in particular.

But… she knew she had a look and aire of _skepticism_ written all over her.

She had no time to dwell on it; however, as she saw Gerardo grin slightly.

She was about to say something until Gerardo beat her to it as he started, "I must say, Heather… if I may call you, Heather? I'm _quite_ impressed. I know Alejandro mentioned that you've gone out dancing together before, but my son neglected to mention your _prowess_ in this particular facet. You are quite an exceptional dancer. I'm guessing you have to be classically trained and possibly danced competitively?"

Heather, still looking unsure of Gerardo, responded plainly, "Heather's fine. I started ballet when I was 4 and started to learn how to ballroom dance when I was 6. I have a solid decade of awards to prove it."

Gerardo grinned before replying in utmost intrigue, "Oh sí! I have no doubt. And ballet? That's actually quite interesting. My wife also did ballet for many years before we met and it showed in her skills as a dancer. It takes a lot of talent, skill, and dedication to do ballet. But for a competitive and strong young lady like yourself, I suppose I needn't be quite so shocked. It's admirable really."

Heather, finally having enough of _beating around the bush_ , finally interjected in suspicion and slight annoyance, "Look, no offense, but what are you trying to get out of me here?"

Gerardo almost immediately started chuckling as he responded, still trying to fight back his amusement and intrigue at Heather's _very_ blunt response, "What makes you believe this is all ulterior to another end? I assure you, I genuinely did come over here to talk to you. You are my youngest son's girlfriend and I feel like I hardly know a thing about you."

"There's _a lot_ that people don't know about me." Heather responded bluntly yet somehow opaque, still _very_ suspicious of the entire exchange.

Gerardo gave Heather an intrigued look at her 'mysteriously opaque response' before replying, "I believe a great many of us could say the same… But, anyhow, truly I just wish to say that I was very pleased to hear that you and Alejandro _burying your hatchets_ seemed to be fruitful. I'm glad to see you two are seeming to be _getting on_ with each other thus far in your own way."

"But, _why?_ Besides, I'm _very_ well aware that _someone_ doesn't share the same opinion." Heather said, looking put out as she glanced at Elena across the room.

Gerardo just smirked and shrugged a bit as he started, "Don't mind my wife. She just needs time to _get used to the idea_. But, there's no need for _hostilities_ , my dear. In fact, I very much hope we can be friends… or at the very least allies. Because I believe you have a lot to offer, especially in terms of being with my son. You're a strong young woman and I happen to admire that quality greatly… considering I happened to marry a strong woman myself. Speaking of… do you by any chance happen to have any sisters?"

Heather gave him a confused look as she retorted slightly in annoyance about why he'd even be asking about her siblings, who as far as she's concerned can all get bent and take a hike for all she cared.

"Why? What's it to you?" Heather retorted in annoyance and confusion.

Gerardo chuckled slightly as he said, "Oh _,_ nothing to _me_ , señorita… But, I can think of _someone else_ it could mean something to."

Heather followed Gerardo's line of sight until she saw him looking far beyond the dancefloor at a table where José and a few of some of his male cousins about his age that seemed to be ' _his type'_ of people were all standing around a standing table from cocktail hour doing shots and acting _pretty_ rowdy.

Heather tilted her head before rolling her eyes at José almost immediately, clearly still showing her annoyed disdain for him after his little _stunt_ he tried to pull on her yesterday.

She was brought back as Gerardo started, "You see, I was asking if you have any sisters around your age since I was hoping that maybe one of them might be interested in perhaps giving my middle son over there a _trial_. José is the kind of young man who needs a strong young woman to _reign him in_ a bit so to speak. That and I believe a steady girlfriend could do him a lot of good in general. Should you have sisters that you'd think would be interested that is?"

Immediately Heather looked like she was about to make a snarky remark about how much of a _handsy, cocky_ and _presumptuous douchebag_ she thought Josè was.

Plus, in Heather's mind, she thought dating a guy like him would be more of a form torture and she'd sooner rip out all her toe nails than ever go anywhere near him in that respect, but… she paused.

Though she kept in step with Gerardo, the wheels looked as if they were turning in her head as a deviously _diabolical_ thought crossed her mind.

Eventually Heather smirked as she started, trying to hide her internal satisfaction and almost _twisted joy_ at her _scheme_ , "Well, one of my older sisters is married, but… I do have another sister who doesn't live too far from here actually. And I'm pretty sure she's still single."

Gerardo looked intrigued as he started with a grin, "Oh, really? If you don't mind my asking, what's her name?"

Heather was still desperately trying to not give herself away with her scheming as she eventually responded, keeping herself as even as possible, "It's Kelsey. Kelsey Wilson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Heather, you deviously evil woman. Not that anyone is surprised, right? Lol. XD I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know I kind of left it hanging, but this is only the beginning. Back in "Propositions and Conniptions", many of you really seemed to like my interpretation of José and also asked me if we'd be seeing more of him in the narrative. While this is of course an Aleheather focused fanfic, I've been toying around with also writing a José related mini-subplot within this same fanfic. After Gerardo noticed Heather putting José in his place a few chapters ago, I could see him being so impressed that he'd wonder if Heather had any sisters (much like herself) who might be willing to date José in the hope of 'straightening him out' personality and ego wise. But, Gerardo isn't the only one scheming it seems since Heather seems all too willing to aid Gerardo just to set Kelsey up with a guy that Heather just sees as the biggest douchebag she's ever met as revenge… which for Heather referring to José is truly saying something. How will this progress though? Just wait and see. ;) I also hope you enjoyed Alejandro and Heather doing some showing off in front of his parents on the dance floor. Since I could never see Heather stooping to the level of trying to pander to a guy's parents since she's just, well… Heather; I thought it would be fun if Alejandro got Heather to show off with him a bit on the dance floor to show more of her talents and hopefully impress his mother specifically. Elena seems to have taken notice, but to what extent have her opinions changed a bit toward Heather? Anyway, thank you all so much for taking the time to read and constructive reviews are always appreciated. I really and truly hope you all are taking care of yourselves and your loved ones to stay safe.
> 
> Stay classy all!
> 
> Dexter1995


	12. Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… somehow I managed to complete this chapter earlier than planned! Huzzah! Lol. XD But, for real, somehow I managed to get a good chunk of free time between the hell vortex of insanity that is my life as a healthcare professional trying to find my first house during a pandemic. But, at least I have my dog, video chatting with family and friends… and of course my beloved hobby as a 25 year old woman writing fanfiction that literally saves my sanity. Haha. Seriously, this fanfiction journey with this story has been some of the best fun I've had in a long time during these trying times and the fact that I have you guys taking this journey with me and telling me how much enjoyment it brings to your day… it never fails to make me touched. So thank you all so much for all the support and kind words. It means so much. Enough blubbering, on with the story! This chapter begins 2 days after the party. Heather has returned to her parent's house in suburban Toronto and José is just about to sit down to breakfast. This is one of the first chapters I've written in a while that has no POV, but I did this intentionally to help keep the mystery of 'things to come'. You'll see. ;) Hope you all enjoy!

_**2 days later** _

**({No POV})**

It was morning and José walked into the dining room like usual where their cook Isobel had already set out his breakfast.

But, he was also surprised to see another place setting right next to him with eggs, toast, and a slice of ham with a piping hot cup of black coffee on the side. He thought for a moment about who it was for since usually he was always the first one to eat breakfast since Alejandro usually went jogging before breakfast and his father didn't join him until the paper was delivered.

Eventually, José just shrugged and sat down and looked like he was about to start eating without a second thought until he heard, "Buenas días, mijo. Oh, how marvelous. Isobel already has breakfast ready for the both of us."

José whipped his head to the archway leading into the dining room to see his father standing there and then take the extra place set out next to his son and started cutting his slice of ham into pieces.

All the while, José was giving his father a confused look.

Gerardo caught this as he started, "What? I felt in the mood for a proper breakfast this morning. Besides, I feel like I hardly get to see you lately. Everything going well?"

José still gave his father a suspicious look as he took a bite of his eggs and responded, "Classes are fine." "I have no doubt. You've always been a good student. But, if you don't mind my asking, I'm more curious to know about your… _personal affairs_. Anything interesting?"

José continued to give his father a suspicious look before responding opaquely, "Just the _usual_."

Gerardo took a sip of his coffee before elaborating, "Son, I know you have always been a _studious_ young man and I have never doubted your intelligence; however… I think you are _misunderstanding_ my meaning. Or is it time we have a _talk_ again?"

José immediately rolled his eyes and started, knowing _exactly_ where his father was steering the conversation, "For the last time, father. I am not interested in having a girlfriend, relationship, or otherwise. From my perspective, it is a waste of time, money, and effort. I'm doing just _fine_ on my own."

"Oh, I'm well aware of your... _flings_ , son. But, perhaps before _ridiculing_ the idea this time, you can at least give it a fair trial for once, sí?" Gerardo responded instantly, sounding almost matter of fact.

"I said, I'm _fine_. I've never been interested in anything serious and don't plan on having anything serious. Besides, why would I want one when _I_ am capable of having my pick?" José responded with a sly smirk, an aire of arrogance radiating off him as he expressed his opinion on his usual _dealings_ with women.

Gerardo, while still remaining calm somehow, snapped slightly in bitterness at his middle son's typical _attitude_ toward women, "Only because you don't look for the right _qualities_ , perhaps? And before you _countermand me_ again, since when have you ever tried to date a young lady seriously? In fact, I _certainly_ can't think of a time you have ever brought 'your pick' to meet your mother and I or even _accompany you_ to a function of some sort. One _instance_ doesn't seem to come to mind, _does it_?"

José opened his mouth and stood up to protest at his father's bluntness, looking on the verge of fuming in frustrated rage at his father.

Gerardo; however, stood up and started, "Now son, I do not wish to make a thing of this. I am only asking you to try and listen to what I have to say. And who knows? You may find what I have to _propose_ more interesting than you thought and perhaps change your 'outlook' so to speak."

Though clearly despising the entire conversation, José knew for _many_ different reasons that he was stuck… partially due to _financial_ and _housing_ related reasons.

José sat back down and started, taking another bite of his eggs, as he said, " _Very well_ … what is it?"

Gerardo smirked and started, "There's no need to be bitter, son. In fact, _I_ think you may actually be more _interested_ than you thought. Now, during your mother and I's party, I happened to find out that Heather has an older sister your age. Need I mention she's single?"

José's eyes immediately went wide before his eyebrows furrowed in rage before spitting in displeasure, "I would rather have my insides chewed out by rats than go anywhere near anyone related to that _loca_ little…"

At that moment, Gerardo smirked and pulled out his phone before pulling something up and turning it toward his son. José immediately went silent, his mouth slightly agape, and progressively became wide eyed as he stared at what his father was showing him on his phone.

The egg on José's fork fell into his lap as he kept staring at the screen, not even seeming remotely bothered to care.

Gerardo continued to respond knowingly, "What was that you were saying again, mijo?"

José was still hardly even responsive as he looked at a picture of Kelsey on her personal business networking profile on the same site he worked off of for his business internships in grad school.

Eventually José finally snapped out of his _trance_ as he said, suddenly 'changing his tune' as he started thinking from another _perspective_ once he saw Kelsey's picture, "I'm listening."

Even though it was just a standard professional headshot image, José didn't need anymore to see that Kelsey was a _very_ attractive young woman… though now he was getting _other ideas_ about wanting to see _more_ of Kelsey in his mind.

Gerardo, now seeming a bit more satisfied, started, "This is Heather's older sister, Kelsey. And I think you'll find that you both have quite a bit in common. From what I've gathered, she's educated in business just like you, mijo. Lives downtown, works as a junior executive for a large distribution company, and not to mention seems to be a _nice looking_ young lady as you've realized by now surely? Though, it's up to you though. After all you're a grown man and I could also see why you would be unwilling to date a young woman at _my_ suggestion. Which is a pity, I _was_ even going to offer you my car to take her out and impress her properly on a date, but since you don't seem to be…"

"Do you happen to have her number by any chance?" José interjected, now looking even more _interested_ than before.

Well at least seeming obviously _physically interested_ in Kelsey… as well as feeling more motivated at the suggestion of his father _finally_ giving him permission to borrow his sports car.

Gerardo grinned in satisfaction, clearly seeing he was _finally_ getting somewhere with his middle son for once.

_**Later that day in downtown Ottawa** _

Elena walked back into her office after a meeting with a new distributor to help extend their products to South America.

Since it was a lunch meeting that even ended early on top of it, Elena for once had a bit of free time in her daily itinerary. She sat down at her desk and looked as if she was about to work ahead until her line of sight eventually fell on something that she actually looks at every single day.

It was a family portrait of her with her husband and her sons from about 5 years ago.

Elena grinned slightly for a moment as she almost affectionately and in a very motherly way smoothed her thumb over the picture frame and had a clear look of _pride_ as she looked at her sons in particular, especially once her line of sight settled on Alejandro.

She smiled at him for a few moments until _something else_ looked as if it crossed her mind.

Even though Elena had always been beyond _perplexed_ to say the least when it came to her youngest son's attraction toward a particular young lady.

And it was especially on her mind now more than ever after her and her husband's anniversary party.

Elena looked as if she was thinking and mulling over something _quite_ seriously.

Eventually Elena set down the picture and went to her laptop on her desk and quickly pulled up her web browser and typed while saying to herself, "Let's see _exactly_ what you're about, _young lady._ "

_Heather Wilson._

As soon as she finished typing the name of her 'person of interest', Elena hit the search button and saw _quite_ a plethora of results.

She scrolled down, seeing mostly things related to Heather's time on _Total Drama_ … until she saw something that she personally hadn't seen before. It was a video from more than 5 years ago.

" _Total Drama Audition Tape: Heather Wilson"_

Elena quirked up an eyebrow in intrigue as she clicked the link and brought up the video only to see Heather immediately and _quite_ confidently walk right in front of the camera in nothing but a towel in her bathroom and sounding _extremely_ sure of herself in more ways than one.

* * *

 **Heather:** " _Will I be nervous if I'm chosen to be on the show?_ *Scoff* _No, why should I be? I am_ extremely _comfortable being on national television. I_ know _I look good. Some girls may have issues with their bodies, but maybe they just aren't as pretty as I am?... Pick me and I_ promise _high ratings._ "

* * *

Elena's look of agitated disdain returned in full force for Heather as she rolled her eyes.

Although Elena could also think of a great _many_ words she could use to describe her youngest son's now girlfriend at the moment as well.

She kept going down the line of videos and links on the search engine, also getting increasingly more annoyed at seeing quite _a lot_ of Heather's results also having to do with Alejandro. Especially seeing the shots of them being in particularly _close proximity_ from when her son got on the show in his first season where he met Heather in the first place.

Elena was almost breezing through pages in rapid succession until she got to some more _lesser known_ results of Heather's.

Particularly, Elena went from being annoyed to intrigued as she saw quite a few results for Heather from when she won awards for various high school sports, being on the honor roll at Boyd Fines High School where she graduated from.

Also, she happened to find A LOT of results for the Huntington Country Club having Heather's name attached as well as a young man by the name of 'Shane Watson'.

Curiously, Elena clicked on the first link only to go wide eyed in intrigue.

_**Several hours later in suburban Toronto** _

After hearing from Gerardo that José was _on board_ , Heather was now putting _her end of the plan_ into action as she called her sister.

Heather heard the dial tone go for about 2 rings until she heard the call pick up as Kelsey immediately spat in malice with annoyed disdain radiating through her tone, "What do you want?!"

"Hey _sis_ , how are things?" Heather teasingly taunted with a smirk.

"Oh, don't give me any of that crap, Heather! Because of _somebody_ and her stupid _boy toy_ , _I_ had to get my building manager to hire a carpet cleaner for my apartment to get rid of that stupid egg stain. So _thanks_ a lot." Kelsey retorted in annoyance and anger at her little sister.

Heather smirked for a second in satisfaction before replying sadistically playful, "Well, look at it this way, at least now you have _really_ clean carpet?"

"Hey, I had to take a day off _just_ for that whole crap parade, you little bitch! UGH! Don't you have anything better to do than ruin my life?!" Kelsey spat again through the receiver.

Heather just kept smirking in satisfaction as she said, "But, you haven't even heard what I'm going to say. Especially since _I'm_ about to do _you_ a favor."

"I'd sooner chew broken glass than accept any _favor_ from YOU!" Kelsey growled, sounding the epitome of pissed off.

"Okay, I _was_ going to set you up with a really hot guy, but…" Heather started until Kelsey cut in with, "Heather... you single handedly _destroyed_ my last year of high school, you dented my car, and then you and your twisted _Latin Lover_ fucked up my living room carpet, so if you're planning on screwing me over _again_ … then you might as well just burn down my fucking apartment."

Heather ignored her sister's tirade as she just casually texted a picture of José on a business networking site she found to her sister.

Since she wanted to make sure she was ' _promoting José'_ as best as possible to make sure her sister agreed. Even though she knew a picture of José wearing a suit and tie from his business networking profile was all she needed.

Immediately Kelsey stopped talking and then complained as she received the text, "Ugh, what the hell did you just…"

Kelsey went dead silent until finally she said, now sounding intrigued and _interested_ , "Um… who is this?"

Heather smirked again, knowing Kelsey was finally 'taking the bait' like she planned and _totally_ knew she would.

Even though Heather despised José and thought he was a complete and total skeez, she had to begrudgingly admit that José was an _extremely_ attractive guy, just like Alejandro and Carlos… and everyone else it seemed in their family much to Heather's annoyance.

" _That_ is Alejandro's brother, José. He only lives 25 minutes from Ottawa. But since _someone_ doesn't seem to want...," Heather lured as Kelsey abruptly cut in, "Wait!"

It was quiet for a few seconds before Kelsey replied, now sounding _incredibly_ suspicious, "Okay, hold on a second here… What's wrong with him?"

"Um, _what_?" Heather retorted.

"Oh cut the crap, Heather! You're just expecting me to believe that you're setting me up with a total _smokeshow_ like him with no strings attached? What sort of idiot do you take me for?! Now what's wrong with him?! He's gotta be some kind of psycho or a serial killer that preys on women and hides their bodies in his basement or something, right?"

As much as most people would dismiss Kelsey's accusation as completely ridiculous, to Heather… it was sort of understandable to a degree. After all, Kelsey wasn't wrong to think that Heather had some sort of 'ulterior motive' behind just setting her up with a guy as good looking as José without there being _something_ more to it.

But, Heather wasn't about to let her sister know that was the case.

Instead, Heather straightened up her vocal composure as she lied smoothly, "Okay look, he was the one that asked me after he saw a picture of you, so I'm really doing _him_ a favor. Even though I don't know why _anyone_ would want to date _you_."

Immediately Kelsey retaliated, "Oh, really?! Well suck it, Heather! And why _wouldn't_ any guy want to date me? I mean, can you blame him? _Obviously_ your stupid _casanova's_ brother knows something good when he sees it. Give that Jorge guy my number."

"José." Heather countered.

"Whatever, just give him my number and tell him I'm available Friday. And if I don't hear from him, then I'll know you're full of it and I'll personally drive down to mom and dad's and ensure something even worse than Bruiser's litter box is dumped over your head for wasting my time. _Got it?_ "

"Oh, don't worry. He'll _definitely_ hit you up. I'll pass it along." Heather replied with a smirk as she heard Kelsey reply, "You better _._ " The call immediately dropped as Kelsey hung up.

Slowly Heather put her phone down as a deviously satisfied expression crossed her face while she said to herself, "Hope you enjoy your 'date'… _Sucker._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… a lot of open ends and scheming all around in this chapter. I know this was a bit of a tease, but I needed a bridge chapter to help make sense of things for the future. Because trust me, for those of you who are drama seekers… do NOT worry. To misquote "GoT"… 'drama is coming'. Lol. XD But, I mainly wanted to elaborate more on the kind of characters I'm building both Kelsey and José as. Since all we got was about barely 3 minutes of seeing José as character in the show, this left A LOT of room for me to try and build a characterization for him with what little I had. But, as I have said, in that short amount of time, I just saw José as just being this conceited, arrogant douchebag who gets himself off on Alejandro's misery. Then as an extension, due to that personality… I could also see José being this 'womanizer' who mostly sees women as 'sexual objects' since he only really goes after girls who are 'looking for a good time' and doesn't even attempt to date seriously. Nothing wrong with being a sexually driven person! It's just the way that José goes about it that makes him a bit of a, well… douche who is mostly just interested in woman for sex alone in his past dealings. And now for Kelsey… yeah, she's just 'lovely' isn't she? Lol. XD Since all we got was a very vague description in the show during season 2 when Heather thought she was dying and started writing up her will and she said she had plural 'brothers and sisters' who she thought were 'lazy slackers'. So with the exception of Damien, I had to make up my own siblings that I could envision Heather having. So in Kelsey's case… I just wanted to show one of the many reasons why Heather is 'the way she is'. Sure while I will concede that Heather was probably always a stubborn, mean and borderline twisted sociopath to a degree… Heather was also realistically pushed in my mind into being the villainess we all know her by people like her sister Kelsey constantly destroying her self-esteem (here's where the flashback in chapter 10 comes into play). Kelsey, while she may not be quite a twisted borderline sociopath like Heather, is NOT a good person by any stretch. Actually she's a mean, hypocritical bitch who blames other people for things that happen to her even though she's just getting what Karma owes her. But, that's all the information I'll give on Kelsey for now since I don't want to give anything away. Stay tuned. ;) What will happen on Kelsey and José's date? What exactly will Elena find on Heather? And when will Aleheather return? All will start to be answered/returned in the next chapter. As always many thanks for taking the time to read and constructive feedback is always appreciated. I'll try to post again on Friday or Saturday if my schedule is still open. I'll keep you all posted!
> 
> Stay classy, healthy, and safe all!
> 
> Dexter1995


	13. The Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I will try VERY hard to keep this A/N brief. Haha. But, anyway, to answer a question from one of you in the reviews, let's just say that Alejandro at this point has no idea of Heather and his father's joint 'scheme' to set up José and Kelsey. But, I'll just let you guys read on to get more insight on that score. ;) This chapter begins on the following Friday where José and Kelsey are set to go out on their date. Enjoy!

**(Alejandro's POV)**

I was about halfway through my dinner… as well as halfway through my packet for grad school next semester.

Not that I _ever_ had any doubts, but it was reassuring to have my welcome folder to make it official. Particularly since this was from the school I really wanted since this will mean I'll be closer to Heather, only 40 minutes.

Which brings up the next thought of _something_ I wanted to bring up when I see her in 2 weeks.

"Hola _mijo_ , cómo estás?" I heard as I felt mother give me a kiss on the cheek.

I looked behind me and grinned slightly and responded, feeling a bit surprised to see her as she carried her plate to her usual spot at the table, "Bien, mamá... You're home early."

She sat down and explained, smiling, "Today was productive. So I thought I'd come home early and have dinner. Your papá is working later this evening, but dinner can be just as enjoyable with my sons."

I grinned as I looked at her carrying her own plate and said, "Absolutely… did Isobel leave?"

Mother waved her hand slightly as she dismissed, "Oh, no. I just didn't see the point of having her bring in my plate when I was coming in here anyhow. How is your planning for graduate school going? Well as always like with everything else, I'm assuming?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth as I replied, "Of course. Just finalizing things mainly and I'm just about to sign off on an apartment just outside Toronto."

Mother smiled and looked as if she was about to say something until we heard steps coming from behind us, causing us both to look behind us.

I quirked up an eyebrow when we both saw José walk past the entry way until he stopped at the hall mirror. I tilted my head since I saw him in a royal blue button down shirt and a jet black suit that he wore this past weekend at mother and father's party.

He smirked at himself in the mirror as he smoothed over the side of his hair with his hand.

Then before I could even form a thought mother stood up from her chair and walked toward José as she smiled and commented, "Oh mijo, you look very smart! Not that I'd expect any less from any of my boys. What's the occasion?" Mother smoothed her hands on the shoulders of his jacket before she gave him an affectionate pat on the cheek like she's done to all of us since we were growing up.

José's smirk practically engulfed his face before he finally replied, "Gracias mamá. If you must know, _I_ have a _very_ important date this evening."

I rolled my eyes slightly at his wording before commenting, knowing I sounded pretty snide, "Oh, and what makes this ' _date_ ' any different?"

José walked over to me and proceeded to punch my shoulder, making every muscle in my being coil on reflex. Then my blood officially started boiling as I heard him say, chuckling slightly to himself, "I'm surprised you don't know already, _Al_. I would have thought your girlfriend would have mentioned."

I felt something in me snap as I pushed my chair out and turned around as I got right in his face as I ground out, narrowing my eyes and my fists clenching at my sides, "And what would Heather have to do with whatever pointless _fling_ you have going on?"

At this point mother got right between us and pushed us apart as she reprimanded slightly, "Boys, now I won't have any of this squabbling now or ever in this house. Sí?"

Meanwhile I was fuming and feeling almost prepared to do a _repeat performance_ after what happened on the deck several weeks ago.

But, José just gave me a snide and knowing grin as he ignored mother before elaborating and almost taunting me simultaneously, "No need to get so _intense,_ hermanito. I'm only saying I was surprised your girlfriend didn't mention anything… considering _I_ am going out with her sister tonight."

"Qué?" Mother and I both sputtered simultaneously in confusion.

José didn't even respond as he looked at his phone before smirking and saying off handedly, "Come to think of it… I really _must_ be going. Adiós."

Then he walked out, but not before he was out of eyeshot from mother and turned back around to give me a sly look as a twisted grin took over his face while he pulled something out of his pocket that made me almost go into a state of shock.

_Father's car keys._

He kept practically silently taunting me with them before he just turned and made his way out the front door.

_But… when did?... and why did?... HOW?!_

I thought I was shocked when father allowed me to have them since he has never allowed anyone to borrow his car until I told him I was taking Heather out on our first date a few months ago.

But José? How did _he_ manage to convince father to get them?!

And what does Heather's sister Kelsey have anything to do with this?!

Well, I'm assuming it's Kelsey he was referring to since I know Heather's oldest sister is married and Kelsey lives pretty close by to us.

Then again, I wouldn't put the 'married' aspect past José if I'm speaking honestly. Considering at his gym its almost a regular occurrence for him to at the very least _attempt_ to sleep with the girlfriends of his opponents to get in their heads before a match.

Sure I always got called out for what I did with Bridgette in particular in order to eliminate her, but I wasn't doing anything because of any 'feelings' and _she_ was the one who took advantage of my _distractions_ despite being a relationship herself.

But, nothing even happened regardless.

As I said, we were in a competition and she was expendable like everyone else.

Well… _almost_ everyone.

Besides, I was kind of in a different _head space_ then and now that I am with Heather, I do not plan to have _anyone else_ in my life in that respect.

But it _had_ to be Kelsey he was talking about.

But… why would father give him the keys regardless?!

Especially considering I remember José asking constantly and practically _immediately_ getting denied those same car keys in the past when he wanted to borrow the car for one of his… ' _dates_ '.

Even though to use the word ' _date_ ' with José to me is practically _laughable_ alone.

If there's one thing I know, it's that José has never dated seriously one day in his life to meet any end and practically goes through women like water.

Not that he's _ever_ been one for _quality_ or _standard_ in my view… well, unless if it has to do with sports, studying, or trying to humiliate me.

Particularly since he has been taunting me for _years_ now over my feelings for Heather and add on _something else_ that I will neither forgive or forget in its entirety, I just didn't understand?

Why would José for once be going through all this trouble for a date? And _how_ does he even know Kelsey?

And… just _why_ did father give him his keys?!

Mother looked as if she was in a state of shock, most likely from José sharing _the news_ about his date.

But, I had other things on my mind as I started to make my way out of the dining room as I said, knowing I sounded rushed, "Excuse me."

I immediately pulled out my phone and called Heather as quickly as I could, trying to make sense of everything.

I heard 3 dial tones until I heard Heather pick up and immediately snap, "Hey, can this wait? I'm shopping."

"Heather, it's me." I elaborated, thinking she just blindly answered her phone.

Even though I immediately knew I should have known better as she retorted shortly, " _Yeah_ , so?"

_Sí, definitely should have known better than to think she had no idea it was me._

She didn't even wait for me to respond as she started, "So, can we like do this later? I'm _trying_ to pick something out for you right now."

_Me?_

Under more 'usual circumstances' I would have commented on it… but I had other _priorities._ "Heather, wait, just answer one thing and please just tell me my brother was just having delusions of grandeur when he said he was going out with your sister Kelsey. Did you know anything about this?" I asked point blank.

Then I was taken even more off guard as she very matter of factly responded, "Um, duh. I helped set her up with him."

My mind felt like it was almost on autopilot as I responded, completely unfiltered, "But… _why?_ "

She almost sounded like she was brushing me off as she explained vaguely, also sounding agitated, " _Reasons…_ Now, look, can we do this _20 questions crap_ later? I need to concentrate on what I'm looking at."

"Heather, wai.." I started before she just hung up.

All I did was stand there and attempt to process everything that just happened, trying to make sense of everything.

_**6 hours later that night in Suburban Toronto** _

**({No POV})**

Since it was a Friday night and Heather had nothing better to do at the moment, she took the opportunity to catch up on some _cosmetic details_.

Mainly that she noticed her nail polish was chipping and wanted to touch it up.

She decided to start on her pedicure as she reached for her nail polish on her nightstand until her phone started vibrating next to it to see a call coming in.

Heather took a closer look at the caller ID and almost deviously smirked at the name on her screen.

_Kelsey._

All the while Heather held her deviously satisfied smirk as she picked up the call and practically ironically and deviously taunted her sister with a fake and sickeningly sweet, " _Kelsey_ , how was your date?"

It was almost cryptically silent for a moment before Kelsey started, sounding enraged through her bared teeth, " _Heather_ … I hope you go to hell… and that the devil shoves his pitch fork up your ASS WHEN YOU GET THERE!"

Even though Heather didn't need to keep asking to know what that was about, considering she knew that she was supposed to go out with José early tonight… she knew her revenge plan must have succeeded by how completely enraged Kelsey sounded.

But, that didn't stop Heather from looking as if she was enjoying herself in this situation as her smirk became one of satisfaction.

Then to top it off, Heather feigned ignorance as she started, "Oh, what's this about?"

"OH, don't you pull that _shit_ on me, you lying little bitch!" Kelsey spat through the receiver.

"Oh, _whatever_ could you mean, _sis_?" Heather continued to taunt, practically relishing in the fact that her plan seemed to have worked.

Kelsey; however, sound _much_ less amused as she fumed, "UGH! Cut the bullshit, Heather! You knew _exactly_ what you were doing when you set me up with your stupid _casanova's_ brother! Didn't you?!"

Heather though was still toying with her sister as she feigned again, "What? I didn't 'lie' about anything. I _said_ he was hot _and_ he was interested. C'mon, you should know working in business about _unexpected variables._ "

Kelsey scoffed before retorting in anger, " _Unexpected variables_ my left _fucking_ foot! YOU withheld information! Considering YOU probably knew exactly how much of a total narcissistic douchebag he was from the start! Ugh! Do you have _any_ idea how many times I wanted to smack him because he wouldn't shut up about himself or just shut it period?! So _thanks_ , Heather, for wasting my fucking time! _And_ I hope you're _fucking_ happy with yourself?!"

Heather just smirked as she looked at her nails casually before responding, sounding _extremely_ pleased with herself and confirming it with her words, "Oh, me? I have never felt _better_. Thanks for making my night by the way."

" _Fuck…_ _you…_ " Kelsey spat through her teeth, still fuming in rage.

"See you in 2 weeks… _sucker._ " Heather taunted as Kelsey immediately hung up on her.

Hardly seeming in any way phased, Heather smirked to herself in satisfaction before returning to her task of painting her nails, though now seeming in a _much_ better mood after her _exchange_ with her sister.

_**30 minutes later in Suburban Ottawa** _

Alejandro just got out of bed to head to the bathroom.

He opened his door and looked like he was about to go out into the hallway when he heard movement up the stairs. He paused in the doorway and looked around the corner as he saw José get to the top of the stairs.

Usually Alejandro would have just paused and rolled his eyes before waiting for the sound of José's door closing to avoid any interaction.

But… Alejandro's eyes went wide in shock at what he was seeing as he continued to hide behind the doorway to his own room.

Sure, to Alejandro, José coming home in the middle of the night after one of his ' _dates_ ' usually was _quite_ a regular occurrence and usually involved seeing José with a smirk on his face as he practically _swaggered_ into his room.

But… that was not what Alejandro was seeing at the current moment.

Instead, everything about José looked as if he was in a state _disarray_ at a bare minimum if not looking completely disheveled.

His hair was completely mussed up and his clothes with the exception of his suit jacket and pants were almost a disaster.

José's dress shirt looked wrinkled, the right side of his shirt collar was turned up, and more noticeably the front of his shirt had several missing buttons and the ones that were left to hold the shirt together were not even remotely lined up with the correct button holes on the shirt.

At first Alejandro assumed his brother may have had _one too many_ and got into a fight somewhere along the line.

And that would make sense from Alejandro's perspective since José was never a stranger to _physical confrontation_ with other young men. Especially when something related to money, women, or heavy use of alcohol was involved when he goes out to clubs to use _past examples_.

But then Alejandro's expression became a cocktail of intrigued confusion as he looked at José's face.

José's normally cocky and 'sure of himself' expression that's usual ever present on his face had been completely replaced. Instead his whole demeanor seemed to be consumed by uncharacteristic confusion and _perplexion_.

Then Alejandro seemed completely perplexed to nth degree himself at this point as he tried to hide more as José stopped abruptly and leaned on the doorframe to his room by his left hand before smoothing his hand over his hair with the right and letting out a long winded sigh.

José continued to hold that position with wide eyes as he said, under his breath, " _Ay…_ _mierda_ …"

He let out another sigh as he shook his head, looking like he was trying to collect himself, as Alejandro noticed something even more perplexing.

There were what looked like bruises scattered over José's neck and jaw, at least that he could see.

Alejandro kept looking at his brother in absolute confusion about what could have possibly happened as José eventually stumbled into his room.

Meanwhile Alejandro was still trying to process everything that transpired from dinner to this moment, not looking anywhere close for once to making sense of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks there's a lot of mismatched and conflicting information going about, but… I will leave it up to you all to make your speculations for now. ;) And now it looks like Elena finding out that José was going out on one date with one of Heather's sisters was almost enough to put her into a near existential crisis. And that's just over 'one' date. Haha. But, I really wanted to capture more of the respective 'sibling dynamics' in this chapter so I hope I was able to do justice in that respect. And either way… 'something' happened that seemed to give José a bit of an 'attitude adjustment' at the moment. Or at the very least shake him up a bit. As to what exactly happened? Again, make your guess and you'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed Heather being the evil, twisted, and manipulative chick we all know and love her as during her phone call with Kelsey. Also, what is Heather getting for Alejandro? What does Alejandro want to ask Heather about? So many questions… but all will be answered in time! :) As always thanks for stopping by to read and constructive reviews are always appreciated. Thanks again for all your continued support! And if you celebrate it… Merry Christmas!
> 
> Stay classy, healthy, and safe!
> 
> Dexter1995
> 
> P.S. Next chapter should hopefully be up a day or two after Christmas day due to a busy schedule with work. But, just know that the updates are on their way. Take care all!


	14. Misconceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update on Christmas?! This is a miracle folks! Haha. I was able to finish the chapter ahead of schedule and get it uploaded, so just consider this my Christmas gift to all of you. :) Thanks a million as always for all your love and support to this fanfic series, it seriously means so much to me. But, anyway, on with the story! I was very amused to see what you thought occurred on José and Kelsey's date. All I will say for now… you'll see what actually happened that night. Enjoy!

_**3 days later** _

**(Alejandro's POV)**

Father already left early for work and there was so much that I could focus on right now at breakfast.

After Carlos and Marisol went around to visit some friends in Canada, they came back here to celebrate an early Christmas with us before going back home to Spain to spend the holiday with Marisol's family. Which normally I'd be very relieved and quite happy with having Carlos here to keep José _at arm's length_.

Yet, all I could focus on was José.

Ever since he came home from his _'date'_ with Kelsey 3 days ago, he's been… _off_.

Not that I am in any way complaining about this _change_ to his personality in the slightest since I don't think José has ever been this silent or left me alone this long for as long as I can remember.

But, that doesn't mean I also don't find his sudden _shift_ oddly suspicious.

He's hardly said anything since that night and always seems to be in a perpetual state of deep thought, practically staring off into some sort of spatial point and hardly ever in the present moment.

And all I can wonder is what happened between both him and Kelsey to make José suddenly act like this?

At first I thought for a moment my mind was playing tricks on me since I remembered him looking almost _in shock_ and had bruises all over his neck and jaw until he seemed to not have them the following morning or even now. Well until I realized that the only and quite obvious reason I thought they _disappeared_ was because José covered them up with some of mother's extra make up in the hall bathroom to probably avoid _questioning_ by mother, father, or myself.

Which he has done before, and most recently after our fight on the deck several weeks ago.

But all I have are questions.

And Heather wasn't any help in the respect of _divulging more information_ on that score, at least nothing that made sense of José's _actions_.

Though I wasn't surprised to hear her motive was to get _payback_ on her sister through my brother and seemed pretty satisfied with herself since she told me that Kelsey was _not happy_ to put it mildly, or at least that was how she sounded in their phone call apparently according to Heather.

Heather and her sister do seem to have _quite a bit_ of rivalry to say the least between them, which I understand.

Although that is a whole other set of questions I have for Heather to be dealt with at a later time.

I was just at a loss right now.

If Kelsey told Heather her date with José was terrible (not that I am in _anyway_ surprised with that being the case) but then… why wasn't José angry as well when he came home?

And why did he come home looking like that _and_ acting like this?

Did Kelsey _do this_ to José?

If she did, I must say… I'm oddly impressed.

Then again, while I absolutely detest the thought of admitting _anything_ 'positive' about my brother, José is a lot of things… but, I don't think José would ever get into a _physical altercation_ with a woman.

But, even if Kelsey did _read him his rights a bit,_ then José would have at least come home 'less than pleased' at bare minimum.

Yet it still begs the question… what happened to make José like _this_?

Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking this since Carlos looked over at José and gave him an equally confused look. He looked at me with the same look before we both looked back at José, who was still blankly staring at his plate with that same _off_ look to him.

Eventually, Carlos finally said, trying to get José's attention, "Oye, bromigo?"

José just kept painstakingly slowly eating his eggs bit by bit but remained almost unresponsive as he kept looking in front of him.

Carlos and I exchanged confused looks again as Carlos continued to prod, "José?"

Nothing.

Eventually I got even more perplexed as I saw Carlos looking over his shoulders, almost as if to make sure it was just the three of us.

Then I saw Carlos reach under the table and saw him pull out the soccer ball I remembered him walking in with after doing his warmups in the basement before breakfast. Carlos gave me a look and smirked slightly before standing up from his chair and tossing the ball at the top of José's head and bouncing off right back into his hands.

I smirked when José practically dramatically and violently reacted to it as he spouted, putting his left hand on his head, "Ay, carajo! Carlos?! What was that for?!"

Carlos just grinned as he teased playfully, "Buenos días, _hermanito_. Welcome back."

I grinned even more in amusement as José gave both of us an annoyed and defensive glare as he spat, "What are you talking about?"

Carlos just shrugged and replied casually with a grin, "Well, I was just trying to get your attention since you seemed to be on some sort of _mental vacación_ just now. What's got you so dazed, bromigo? Take a good hit recently?"

Then both Carlos and I's expressions immediately contorted in confusion as José's whole expression morphed into deep thought, almost like a sudden thought hit him, as his eyes went wide and got this almost _far off_ look to them.

Well, until he scrunched his eyes shut and slammed his fist on the table, causing Carlos and I to jump slightly.

Then José took one last bite from his plate before getting up from the table and saying in a rushed fashion, " _Ugh!_... I'm going for a drive."

We saw him grab his winter jacket before storming out the front door and slamming it shut behind him.

After a long stretch of silence, Carlos and I exchanged a look of absolute confusion.

Despite being in a perpetual state of confusion over my feelings toward Heather myself, especially early on… I am shocked to say I am even more confused over what is happening to José at the current moment.

Just… What _exactly_ happened that night?

_**25 minutes later in Ottawa** _

**({No POV})**

José drove into the business residential district of the city until he somehow found a parallel parking spot along the street and pulled over.

After shutting and locking the door to his car, he slowly but with a purpose paced around his car to the sidewalk and started making his way around the corner to the previous street he was on and eventually stopped when he saw his 'building of interest' across the street.

He stopped and put his hands in his coat pockets as he looked up at the room in the middle of the 3rd floor with blue curtains seen inside on either side of the window.

_Kelsey's apartment._

José kept staring at the apartment window until he let out a long sigh and saying under his breath, " _Oye…_ dios mío."

_**3 nights ago** _

_It was the end of the date and José and Kelsey were both walking back to her apartment from Gerardo's car that José borrowed for the evening._

_Only the two were reflecting_ quite _different demeanors on the outlook of how the date went._

 _José was looking very confident and '_ sure of himself' as _he walked and talked next to Kelsey about his latest boxing match and seeming to be really enjoying himself._

 _Kelsey; however, was just looking done and annoyed to completion as it commanded her entire expression if not being close to outrage. Her entire demeanor was tense and cold as she just kept looking in front of her with a_ very _intense look in her eyes._

 _Though José seemed none the wiser or just didn't bother to care to_ 'see the signs' _of Kelsey's annoyance as he kept proceeding to talk about himself… like he had been doing the_ entire _date from the moment he picked her up to take her out to dinner._

_But, Kelsey was not even listening and hadn't been listening for what seemed like eons to her at this point to what he was saying._

_They were just getting to the front of her building, where the doormen seemed to be having a shift change since no one was there._

_Meanwhile José proceeded to keep talking about his last boxing match, "Sure while Rojas did give me a bit of a challenge, I had to say his endurance was_ lacking. _But, of course, even the strongest cockroaches take a bit of_ stomping _before going in for the k… QUÉ?!"_

_José was immediately cut off as Kelsey blindly grabbed the front of his dress shirt and started dragging him inside her apartment with her._

_He kept protesting and questioning her all the while only to be met with absolute silence as Kelsey pulled him into the stairwell and up the stairs to the 3rd floor landing. José was still continuing his questioning as Kelsey eventually stopped in front of the door to her apartment._

_She pulled out the keys with her free hand before unlocking the door and closing it right behind them quicker than either of them could blink, but not before practically tossing José inside._

_José stumbled a bit before eventually regaining his footing and complaining, "Just what in the…"_

_Then Kelsey grabbed his shirt collar with both hands before slamming his back to the wall in her hallway just outside her bedroom. Her hands clenched so tight around the fabric of his dress shirt that her knuckles were turning white._

_The look in her eye reflected nothing short of annoyed rage as she said through bared teeth in a low building voice, "Will you just shut the_ fuck _up already?"_

 _José was so caught off guard and_ quite _offended as he got out, "Excuse me?!"_

_Then he was taken even more off guard when Kelsey pulled him toward her before immediately slamming him back against the wall with fire in her eyes as she growled right in his face, "I said shut it, you conceited, mouth running shitbag!"_

_Normally in these situations, José was_ never _one to take insults lying down and usually always fought back to some degree._

_But now… he was wide eyed and silent as he kept looking at Kelsey._

_And it appeared Kelsey wasn't finished as she exasperated, "Do you have_ any _idea how_ fucking _annoying you are? This was the worst date I've ever been on! I mean just… UGH! YOU_ never stopped talking the ENTIRE time, _YOU_ only _talked about yourself,_ _YOU were_ being _such handsy skeez under the table at the restaurant, and 'I' am_ fucking _OVER IT! You wasted an entire 3 hours of my life that I am_ never _getting back and I am_ not _about to let this be a complete loss without getting any_ pay off."

_José was just staring at her as he took in her entire 'tirade' just now._

_Eventually José had enough mental capacity to tilt his head in confusion and although clearly still mentally processing managed to inquire, "Qué?"_

_Kelsey immediately snapped back with a finger in his face, "Look, I may not know any Spanish or whatever, but I_ know _you're playing stupid. Trust me, I know_ exactly _what you_ really _want from me. So why don't we drop all this superficial date crap and get right to it. So how about this?_ We _are going to have sex right now for two reasons_ only. _One, you are_ insanely _hot and I am not about to pass this up. And two… I have not had sex in almost 5 months since my boyfriend broke up with me and my sex life has_ sucked. _I just turned 24 last Tuesday and all I have done for_ months _is go to work with a bunch of guys old enough to be my dad, get inevitably_ _hit on_ _by those same gross old guys, and then come home to nothing but a damn cat._ So, _since we both want the_ same thing _here… then let's start with this."_

_Before José could even react, Kelsey pulled him closer by his shirt and practically crushed her lips against his._

_José's eyes sprung open on contact as he looked like he was trying to_ catch up _to the situation as Kelsey eventually locked her arms around his neck to practically hold him in place._

_But right as José's mind seemed to catch up to the current situation, Kelsey eventually got them into her room and practically impatiently tore off his jacket and practically tossed it across the room before literally ripping the front of his shirt open._

_Several buttons ripped off his shirt in the process and scattered in all random directions before Kelsey practically pushed José on her bed with more force than he had expected._

_He fell back and kept himself propped up slightly on his elbows as he kept looking at Kelsey wide eyed._

_Both of their breathing was picked up as they stared at each other while Kelsey seemed to be wasting no time as she started unzipping the back of her dress with everything about her grey eyes practically radiating nothing but pure physical lust and_ want _as she looked over José._

 _Meanwhile José, who up until this point never thought of himself as_ sexually inexperienced _at all or that nothing in this particular area could possibly_ surprise _or_ shock _him, was looking at Kelsey with the most undivided attention he failed to give her the entire night... well, up until now that is._

_He was at a loss. Normally José was always just used to having girls just come to him looking for a 'good time' where he usually held most of the control._

_But, up until this moment, he had never had a girl be as upfront, forceful, direct, and dare he say almost_ dominating _of him in a situation like this before._

 _While it wasn't something he was used to and even though the feeling of having a girl being in control over him in this sort of way in this particular area was something_ completely _foreign to him… he had an almost overwhelming feeling of being_ completely _turned on by the situation, probably more than he ever had been to his memory in a situation like this._

_Particularly having his eyes practically glued to Kelsey as she impatiently tugged off her dress as if it annoyed her, now standing in front of him half naked while putting her hands on her hips._

_She tilted her head at José, who was still just staring at her wide eyed and his mouth partially open, before she directed in flustered annoyance, "So, are we going to do this or what?"_

_Kelsey's question was still only met with silence as José just kept staring at her wide eyed and mouth agape, his eyes practically scanning over her and taking every inch of her in._

_She scoffed in annoyance at his silence and_ lack of action _as she rolled her eyes hard and commented, "Oh, what? Now you decide to shut up?"_

 _Though her_ physical attraction _toward him seemed to outweigh her annoyance at the current moment as she practically strode toward him and straddled over him on her bed as she continued almost checking him out. José still seemed almost locked in on her and_ whatever was occurring _at the present moment as he continued to just_ stare.

 _Kelsey seemed to be on a one track mind as she practically pulled him up slightly to take off his shirt the rest of the way since he clearly wasn't doing anything to_ progress the situation _so far, much to her frustration._

_Right as she took off his shirt and tossed it to the side in flustered annoyance and almost impulsively ran her hands down his front, immediately causing him to let out a drawn out groan on reflex._

_Then it was almost like José's brain and body finally seemed to reconnect and catch up to the present moment as he wrapped his left arm around her back and pulled her close to him on impulse and locked his lips to hers. He looked like he was about to turn her under him… until it seemed like Kelsey had_ other ideas _as she pinned him down on his back to the mattress with her hands over his wrists._

 _Though José was stronger and could have taken over the situation easily, he was still almost internally shocked by how strong Kelsey actually was since she seemed to have_ quite _a bit of force behind her actions._

 _She broke away and looked him over one more time up and down, her eyes practically raking over him as she ground out in what could only be described as flustered lust, looking him right in the eye, "Ugh, you're so_ hot..."

_The before either of them could blink, Kelsey immediately leaned down and crushed her lips against his again, making José freeze up for a second before he eventually reciprocated sooner rather than later as he reached down and tried to undo his belt, button, and zipper on his pants as fast as he could._

_Even though nothing he had ever experienced prior could prepare him for where their current situation was leading them._

_**Present day** _

José kept looking at Kelsey's apartment in almost fascination as he thought about _everything else_ that happened that night and hadn't left his mind since it happened.

At first he was about to walk off, seeing the apartment was dark and assuming Kelsey was probably working, until he stopped when he saw Kelsey walking back into her apartment with a couple shopping bags and looking at her phone.

She blindly walked past the doorman to her apartment building, who opened the door for her as she walked in.

Slowly José's expression morphed into a sly smirk as he said quietly to himself, the wheels clearly turning in his mind, "Hello again… _chica…_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what you're probably thinking? DEXTER, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! Well, I'm assuming you connected the dots on the obvious 'one night stand' that occurred between José and Kelsey, but as to exactly what occurred behind closed doors between them is something you'll have to wait and see. Either way it appears that Kelsey somehow unintentionally caught José's undivided attention in the process of their hook up. But, I'll leave you all to leave your speculations until then on how exactly she did that. Either way, it seemed Kelsey left something out during her enraged phone call to Heather, didn't she? ;) All will be revealed in the next chapter, along with the return of Aleheather content. ;) I also hope you liked the breakfast scene between Alejandro and his brothers just acting like, well… 'brothers'. Haha. But, I just wanted to show more of their dynamic and show a realistic and in character interaction between the 3… and how at the moment Alejandro still believes Kelsey roughed up José… just not in the way he thinks. Lol. XD Thanks so much for taking the time to read and constructive reviews are appreciated as always. Hope you and your loved ones are staying safe and well during the holiday season.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all!
> 
> Dexter1995


	15. Solicitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! And we are back to our regularly once a week updates! The past few weeks have really tested me emotionally, mentally, and physically at work but writing this fanfic and hearing all the awesome feedback and kind words from you all… it literally made my days. Side note, I am so happy you guys liked what I did with José and Kelsey! That was a total crap shoot side plot I wanted to introduce to help keep things fresh, and I am SO thrilled you guys liked it! Thank you! :D Anyway, this chapter picks up immediately after the previous chapter. Enjoy!

**({No POV})**

Mid-December in Ottawa was in full swing. Ice cold and a fresh layer of snow caked over the urban landscape.

But that didn't stop anyone from going out and enjoying the city during holiday time. Many taking time off work to kick off their holidays early.

Though there were some that were still at work.

One of those individuals being the one of the doormen at Kelsey's apartment building.

This particular man in about his early twenties, did not seem all too pleased with his 'odd job' while he was finishing university and having the apartment residents enjoy walking past him and not acknowledging his existence. And the fact that he was standing out in the bitter cold in an outfit that to him seemed like a rejected mixture of an awful wool marching band and military uniform mixed together in the worst way possible was also less than tolerable.

The doorman continued to stand there and watch his breath pass by his eyes in a clouded fog. He looked as if he was hardly paying attention until he saw a young man about the same age as him that he did not recognize looking like he was about to just walk into the building.

 _José_.

"Um, hey, what apartment?" The doorman started as he got right in José's way.

He was expecting a _confrontation_ , but was surprised when José just gave him a grin and started, "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just going in to see my... _girlfriend_. Kelsey Wilson in 35C? I'm assuming you know her."

The doorman tilted his head, though knowing _exactly_ who José was talking about.

While Kelsey had never acknowledged his existence like her fellow residents of her building, she was at least a _highlight_ of his shift since she wasn't exactly _bad on the eyes_ , quite the contrary in the doorman's opinion.

But… he never recalled Kelsey ever having or mentioning a 'boyfriend' that would visit in the entire 4 month period he's had the job since residential guests were usually kept track of for security reasons.

The doorman tilted his head even more as he said, "Well, sorry man, but guests have to be announced, ya know? Or they need to be buzzed in with the resident's permission. I'll get her."

It looked like the doorman was about to go to the board and buzz Kelsey's apartment as José grabbed his hand by the wrist to stop him as he started, trying to navigate around the situation as smoothly as he could, "Now now, there's no need for _that_. You see, I have a _surprise_ for her and wanted to make sure I came at a time she wasn't _expecting me_. Surely you wouldn't catch me out and ruin it for her?"

Though lying quite smoothly, the doorman still gave José a suspicious look.

He looked like he was about to say something along the lines of calling the police if José didn't leave... until José slid his hand inside his jacket and revealed a $50 bill and passing it to the doorman in a handshake, "Perhaps you just need a little _something_ to recall me being announced _,_ sí?"

While it seemed tempting, the doorman looked like he was about to deny it and call the police like he planned.

Well until José caught it and seemed to be _prepared_ as the doorman's eyes practically bugged out of his head when José introduced two more $50 bills into the _equation_ from his jacket's sleeve.

José smirked as he saw the doorman's will eventually _weaken_ as his hand closed around José's in a handshake as the money was passed off.

They released the handshake as the doorman just opened the door and motioned for José to go in with a nod.

José's smirk contorted in a sly yet satisfied manner as he said while patting the doorman's shoulder, adding an equally sly wink, "Pleasure doing business with you, _amigo_. Hasta luego."

After that José confidently strode into the building as the doorman closed the door behind him.

The doorman stood there, until he let out a sigh and suddenly had a look of instant regret as he said to himself, looking on the verge of a panic attack, "Dude, I am _so_ fired if my boss finds out about this."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Kelsey appeared to have changed out of her clothes she went shopping in and was now in a T-shirt and yoga pants.

Looking prepared for doing nothing but stay in her apartment for the rest of her day off now that her errands and morning workout were out of the way.

She looked like she was about to relax on her couch when she heard knocking on her door, making her spring bolt upright and quirk up an eyebrow in total confusion.

"What the hell?..." Kelsey whispered to herself in confusion.

Mainly she was wondering who it could possibly be at 10:30 AM on a Monday.

At first she rolled her eyes, thinking it was maybe one of her neighbors who also had the day off and wanted to keep trying to recruit her into the Apartment Association despite her denying the offer _many_ times.

Eventually she got up and readjusted her ponytail and got more agitated as the knocking on her door continued.

She grunted in annoyance before starting, blindly open the door at the same time, "Ugh, will you just wait for a damn?!..."

Kelsey immediately went wide eyed in shock at who she was seeing.

Leaning in her doorway in a pair of italian boots, designer pants, and black duffle coat was none other than José.

He had a sly, flirtatious, and cocky grin on his face as he started in a matching tone, waggling his eyebrows slightly, "Hola, _bombón_. Long time no see..."

Kelsey continued to give him a shocked look about how he even ended up at her door, but didn't seem to give it much more thought as she slammed the door shut.

Well, she tried to shut the door anyway, considering José stuck his foot in the path of the door before opening it again.

He smirked, finding the situation _very_ amusing, as he slid into the doorway and said, his tone _extremely_ flirtatious and getting progressively more seductive, "You know, normally I'm not really into chicas in _casual wear_ , but somehow _you_ seem to even make something like 'this' look muy _sexy_."

While Kelsey deep down was _completely_ freaked out about what José was doing back and _especially_ was shocked about how he even got into her building in the first place. But, she held her ground as she tried to shove José out of the doorway as she growled, "What the?! UGH, will you just get out of here and fuck off already?!"

But it was to no avail as he instead slipped inside and started, "Well, now. Is that any way to treat me? Particularly after our _fascinating_ night last Friday? Especially since I'm not even here _empty handed_."

José undid some of the buttons on his coat before he put his hand in and started, "Now _normally_ I'm not one to do things like this. But for _you_ … I thought I'd make an _exception_."

Kelsey looked like she was about to go off on José again and threaten to call the cops, until she stopped dead in her tracks when José pulled a 2x3 card out of the inside of his jacket.

He took note of Kelsey's confused state before elaborating, "Just something in case you'd be interested in attending my next match on Wednesday. Normally I never saw the point in needing a girl in my corner, but _you…_ well, I'd _want_ a girl as _hermosa_ as you there. Plus, you'd be guaranteed a good show and perhaps we could even _celebrate_ here afterward when I win... You know, I didn't notice before but you certainly have _quite_ a nice apartment."

Then to her shock José took off his coat and hung it on a hook near her front door before sitting on a stool at her breakfast bar and kicking his feet up on the counter, clearly 'making himself at home'.

Kelsey had a vast mix of emotions going and showing through her at the moment ranging from anger to annoyance to disturbed to absolute and total confusion.

Then her Piebald cat Jasper jumped up on the counter next to José as he smirked and commented, "Ah, this must be your cat that you mentioned. Handsome creature, I must say."

José then started scratching Jasper between his ears, causing him to purr… as well as Kelsey to look like she's on the verge of an enraged aneurysm.

Her anger, annoyance, and agitation seemed to win out since she quickly threw the card he gave her away without even really looking at it as she directed, shoving his feet off her countertops, "HEY! That's new high definition granite, you filthy animal! And just who the hell gave you permission to touch my cat?!"

She picked up Jasper before putting him on the floor.

Though Kelsey was still zeroed in on José as she continued her tirade, "And I don't know what sort of _weirdass custom_ this is from wherever the hell you're from to visit girls you have one night stands with and give them business cards or something? So maybe I need to _enlighten you_ on how one night stands work here, okay? Because here, you have sex… and then you never see eachother again. That's it. Transaction over. Finito! Dunzo! Or whatever the hell I need to say to you to get you to leave me the hell alone and get out of my apartment?!"

She got almost nose to nose with him with bared teeth only for José to give her an amused look with a smirk as he got up from the stool and started, somehow managing to back her up into a wall in her hallway as he leaned closer to her with his forearm resting on the wall above her head, "Oh no no no, _chica. I_ am not the one misunderstanding anything here. _Believe me_ , I have had _plenty_ of experience in these _situations._ But, I have _never_ experienced 'anything', much less a one time thing, like what happened between _you and me_ Friday night."

Kelsey's whole expression continued to contort in flustered, frustrated, annoyed anger as she practically spat, "Um, pardon?! Oh no! There is _no_ 'you and me', you conceited bastard! What the hell are you even talking about anyway?!"

Then it was like her confusion multiplied by 10 as José took a slight step back as he started, "Perhaps then… you need a 'reminder' of what happened _said night._ You know, considering I left with several _momentos_ from you after the fact."

Kelsey looked about ready to chew him out with more insults again until she suddenly became confused when Jose started unbuttoning his dress shirt he was wearing.

Keeping his eyes on Kelsey with a smirk before simultaneously sliding his shirt off his body with a sly smirk until his shirt was just hanging on by his arms to reveal his bare torso.

Kelsey's whole expression dropped and her face reddened immediately as everything hit her like a truck about what José was 'referring to', even though she was desperately trying to cover up her embarrassment at him _exposing_ something to do with her darkest personal secret with _how she is_ in 'sexual situations'.

Or at least what she tries to hold back unless she _slipped_ like she did with José that night.

His chest and back still had some decently defined scratches from Kelsey's nails as well as even more apparent bite marks on either side of where his shoulders met his neck from that night during their _hook up._

José just grinned in satisfaction as he slid his shirt back on over his shoulders before elaborating knowingly and slyly, "I can see the _reminders_ seemed to help, hm? Then of course there were also all the nice little _parting gifts_ you gave me all over my neck and jaw before... and _during_. No need to worry though, _I_ happen to be a _very_ quick healer. Not to mention, _I_ happened to enjoy _every… last… thing_ that happened that night, _very_ much enjoyed it."

José could see Kelsey look like she was overtaken in a state of embarrassed shock and took the opportunity to lean next to her ear and say knowingly, smirking all the while, "You aren't _everything_ that you seem to be on the outside, are you? I saw what you are _really like_ behind that door. What you're _into_ behind that door. _Trust me,_ I've had plenty of girls that were 'feisty', but I have _never_ had a girl like you before. Though based on _certain cues_ from you, I could tell you felt the same with me… _both times._ Sí, _Kelsey_?"

Her eyes widened at him actually saying her name since she just sooner assumed her name went through one ear and out the other with him the moment they hooked up.

But, not wanting to give José the satisfaction having him _get to her_ , Kelsey covered through a scoff, "Yeah, _right?_ Don't flatter yourself. You were just a means to an end for me, that's it."

José; however, got face to face with Kelsey again as he continued to flash his usual cocky and arrogant smirk as he replied, " _Oh_ , is that so? I'd more readily believe that if you just got what you wanted from me after the 'initial go' and then just threw me out. But, _that_ is not what happened, is it? Or are we just going to gloss over the two times I _satisfied you_ during the first time in your bed or those three total other times you _respectfully_ 'had yours' against the wall… then on the floor… or at the side of your bed the second time when you _wanted_ 'more'."

There was a pause as Kelsey looked like she was trying to ignore everything he was saying and phase out of existence, mainly because it was all the truth of _what happened_ that night.

But, then José leaned next to her ear again, his voice low and slightly teasing, as he brought up, "And how about that one instance 'during the moment' when you asked me to _choke you_ a bit?… And it only makes me wonder what other _surprises_ that you'd like to show me? I'd be _more_ than willing to experience them. _Especially_ with a woman who knows what she's doing such as yourself. What do you say, _chica_?"

Kelsey bit her lip and looked on the verge of some sort of crisis/breakdown, especially when she let out an involuntary gasp as José bit her earlobe and slowly grazed his teeth down while also trying to slide his hands up the front of her t-shirt, causing a chill to go down her spine and desperately looking like she was trying to keep herself under control.

Finally Kelsey just grit her teeth and grabbed José by his shirt before dragging him along and then opening the door and shoving him out into the hallway.

Before José could say another word, Kelsey gave him a hard glare as she threw his coat into his face and then spat, " _Asshole._ "

She slammed and locked her door shut behind her as she immediately walked over and grabbed her phone off the counter and started scrolling with urgency, absolute freaked out, and frustrated anger.

**(Heather's POV)**

I walked back into the house and kicked off my boots and threw my coat back into the closet, hardly even thinking after yet _another_ shit show of a meeting with a prospective agent.

_Ugh… why am I always surrounded by incompetent morons?!_ _Just!... UGH!_

_Whatever._

I need a bath, jog, or a glass of wine… not necessarily in that order.

But, I'll take what I can get.

I decided to just cut to the chase and just get ready to work out, considering the treadmill in the basement is about the only stupid thing I really can rely on right now to be useful and fulfill its purpose.

Finally I got to my room and just threw my purse into the corner and started taking off my earrings until I heard my phone vibrating.

I quirked up an eyebrow and walked over as I looked at the caller ID.

 _Alejandro_.

Trying not to think too much about it, I just picked up and started, "Hey, what is it?"

"Why must every call I make to you be justified with a reason? Considering _I_ merely called to just talk to you, _mi ángel._ " He said, making me scoff.

I rolled my eyes slightly as I retorted, "Why? You're coming over next week anyway. What's the point?"

There was hardly a second of silence as he immediately responded, more serious and _matter of fact_ than I was expecting, "That you're my girlfriend and I just wanted to talk to you because I miss you. Or is that not 'justified' to you?"

_Ugh, why does he always have to be on me about crap like this?_

I was trying to come up with _something_ when I heard another incoming call, seeing it as my excuse to get out of this conversation. I didn't even care who it was.

It could have been Gwen, Macie, Demons, ugh… even _Courtney_ for all I cared.

"Hold on, I'm getting another call." I said quickly and put him on hold before he could even get a word in.

Right as I picked up I immediately heard, "You need to fix this right now, you scheming little cunt!"

 _Kelsey_.

Ugh… Oh well? Still less annoying to me than Courtney, I guess… but just barely.

I quirked up an eyebrow as I started, "Um, 'fix' _what_ exactly?"

"Oh, I think I need help with my car… WHAT DO YOU THINK, DIPSHIT?! It's your boyfriend's annoying brother! _THAT'S_ what! He won't leave me alone!"

" _So?_ And how is this _my_ problem?" I responded matter of factly and shortly.

"Hello?! Because you were the one who talked me into going on a date with him, that's _fucking_ why?!" Kelsey exasperated through her teeth at me as I rolled my eyes.

I scoffed in annoyance before responding, my tone ozzing with bitter sarcasm, "Oh! And how is it _my_ fault that _Rico Sauve McSkeez_ has a stupid crush or whatever on you?! What? Do you want me to put a note with a _'no'_ checked off on it in his damn locker for you like we're in fucking grade 6?!"

"HEY! That 'skeez' just busted into my apartment building today somehow and freaked the ever living shit out of me at my place!" She yelled back, practically making me partially deaf in my right ear for a second.

At first I was about to reply for the millionth time that I didn't care until I caught what she said.

When Kelsey 'got her job' after university, she moved into her apartment complex because of the security it offered being in the middle of downtown and that they have pretty strict 'guest policies' with letting anyone but residents in.

Honestly it was total dumb luck that the doormen were having a shift change when Alejandro and I egged her apartment on our date.

Even though when Kelsey was dating that annoying dipstick stockbroker guy, she was _always_ complaining about how it was stupid that she always had to let the desk know whenever he was coming over and how she always had to meet him outside first to check him in.

But that's not what I was thinking about.

I quirked up an eyebrow as I directed, "How _did_ he even know what apartment you lived in then?"

_Silence._

I heard her grunt as she exasperated, "Well… UGH! That's not the point, Heather! Point is…"

"No! _Point is_ there's something you're leaving out on this one, _sis_. Maybe like your car you decided to _take him for a test drive_ back at your place?" I pointed out, _totally_ seeing through this since I _know_ what my sister is like.

I've had to deal with her _crap_ for my entire life… and she forgets that.

I _know_ her.

 _Especially_ I know how she is with guys… and _definitely_ was like with guys back in high school.

She was dead silent before finally exasperating again and practically calling out, "Okay, _fine!_ I fucked him! There! Happy?!" I sat on my bed and crossed my legs as I rolled my eyes and responded, " _No_. Because I'd be a helluva lot ' _happier_ ' if I didn't have to talk to you about something that's not my fucking problem!"

" _Oh,_ fuck you, Heather! I wouldn't have even gotten into any this _shit_ if _you_ didn't set me up with him!" She spat as I immediately shot back, " _Hey!_ It's not _my_ fault you're a total slut that practically has to jump the bones of almost any half-ways decent looking guy with a pulse."

Then almost immediately I heard her retort, "Well, at least _I_ didn't have the reputation of being an insane-ass sociopathic _cock tease_ to every guy I ever dated back in high school like _somebody_."

"At least _I_ didn't need to screw my way through the school hockey team to get popular." I replied with a smirk as I could even tell I got her without even looking at her.

_Yeah, can't counter that, can you?… Sucker._

I waited, hearing nothing over the receiver for almost 20 seconds until she said, "For the last _fucking_ time, it was only _3_ of them that I _actually_ slept with from the hockey team."

"And then don't forget the guys from the basketball team, soccer team, volleyball… am I missing any?" I taunted, not helping to hold back my smirk after calling her out on all this crap.

I could _totally_ tell I had her now as she kept stuttering, making me feel so damn vindicated it wasn't even funny, "Well, you can!... I'm just!… UGH! Just stop changing the damn subject and just tell him to leave me alone or something already?!"

But, that didn't stop me as I immediately snapped, "Oh! Right?! Just let me drive to fucking Ottawa and mention it to him. _As if!_ And not a fat _fucking_ chance on the coldest day in hell am I _ever_ helping you. Got it?!"

She scoffed at what I said before taunting, " _Yeah…_ you'd know a lot about ' _fat_ chances', wouldn't you, _sis_?"

Everything in my body clenched before my blood started almost feeling like it was boiling as I clenched my hands and almost thought I was close to crushing my new phone.

" _Kiss… my… ass…_ " I growled in pure rage through my teeth.

Then it was like she wasn't even listening as she kept going, " _Please_ , I'm pretty sure your twisted little _casanova_ does enough 'ass kissing' for you, doesn't he? Considering he's the only guy insane enough to _actually_ want to date you."

"Say one more _fucking_ word…" I started to threaten.

"Or _what_ , Heather?" She snapped back snide and practically mocking me.

" _Kelsey_ … maybe somewhere in your stupid _damn_ head, you seemed to forget something? So let me remind you. If you think you can 'out revenge' _me_? Then you can just get bent and go outside to play 'hide and go fuck yourself'. You don't want José coming around your place like a starving rat looking for seconds? Not my fucking problem. _You_ screwed him, _you_ deal with him. So enjoy the craptastic situation that YOU created with _your_ now handsy, annoying douchebag. How's that sound, _sis_?" I got out, feeling done with this entire call and wondering why the hell I was even still doing this to myself.

It was dead silent for a couple seconds before I heard her growl into the phone, "Cunt-brick."

"Hoe-bag." I snapped right back at her as she hung up on me as I clutched a hand into my hair.

_Ugh… I don't even give a crap if it's almost noon. I need a drink._

**({No POV})**

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Heather, when she thought she put Alejandro on hold, she forgot the button placements on her new phone were different than her old one.

In the process of thinking she put him on hold, she accidentally added Kelsey's line to her and Alejandro's existing phone call.

Alejandro had been silently listening to Kelsey and Heather's entire _exchange_ just now without Heather even realizing.

He immediately hung up when Kelsey did to avoid being caught; however, he also did it since he needed a few moments to 'collect his thoughts' after hearing all that new _information._ His mind was going a thousand miles an hour as he processed not only the _revelation_ of what actually happened between José and Kelsey on their _'date'_ (though it now made sense as he thought back to all the signs), but also what he heard Kelsey and Heather say to each other.

Alejandro was wide eyed and ran a hand through his hair with his free hand as he kept _processing_.

Well, until he started getting an incoming call from Heather.

He picked up and was immediately met with a, "Um, hello?! Did you seriously hang up after _you_ were the one that called me?!"

Alejandro, although could have made a remark about her just putting him on hold _and_ putting off them talking about their _communication_ as a couple… _again_ , but he wanted to raise the least amount of suspicion possible since he realized Heather didn't seem to catch that he heard the entire conversation between her and Kelsey.

So instead he tried to recompose himself as he lied smoothly, "Lo siento. The call dropped so I decided to just wait for you to call me back. Anyway, enough about that, how was the meeting?"

"Ugh, don't even get me started…" She exasperated in annoyance, making Alejandro smirk a little in amusement at Heather's usual reaction.

He kept listening to Heather, but he couldn't help but continue to ponder and take in everything he just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know the Aleheather content wasn't major this chapter, but I PROMISE there will be more focus on them next chapter. But, I do really hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment or anything? While I will concede that I do think that Alejandro is 'quite' arrogant, I could see arrogance being something that would be a common trait to a degree in his family among everyone. Though Alejandro is full of himself, I could just see José being just as bad if not worse just based off his personality we got a glimpse of in the show. And I could see him being so arrogant to think he can just pick and chose when a woman really wants to be with him and expecting absolute reciprocity from the opposite sex the one and only time he decided to want it just because Kelsey just happened to intrigue him during their escapade. And then there's Kelsey. When I first came up with Kelsey's character, I wanted to make her the kind of character that would slightly influence and explain the idea of how Heather ended up as a person. Though I wanted to make Kelsey and Heather have their differences in how they were during their glory days in high school. Making Heather just this iron fisted and power hungry that couldn't give a crap about crushes or even getting serious with a guy. Kelsey; however… well, to put it nicely and you guys probably got the gist, but Kelsey ' got around' in high school and was popular with the boys especially for said reason. And there's nothing wrong with that! But, as you all have seen, Kelsey is kind of a terrible person and an even crappier sister who did nothing but psychologically bully Heather to make her feel terrible about appearance when they were growing up. And I wanted to show that in their call with Heather and Kelsey making petty and immature jabs at each other about things that don't even really matter. And then that spilled over into Kelsey's conundrum with José. Sure, what José did by bribing his way into her apartment was shady and sketchy as all get out, it's not like Kelsey didn't have a part to play in it. Like the concept goes, 'every action has an equal and opposite reaction'. And while Kelsey got what she wanted out of the one night stand, she was just as foolish to assume that José would take things the same way. Also, unfortunately for Kelsey, it seems that she unintentionally met her match with José since he seemed just as into what she was 'bringing to the table' when they had their fling. As you may have guessed, Kelsey is kind of a 'closet freak' behind closed doors… and it was the main reason of many why her previous boyfriend broke up with her since she was a little too much for him. But, not too much for José it seems though much to her current outrage. Lol. ;) And now Alejandro officially knows what happened between José and Kelsey plus what Heather and Kelsey said! Oh, the DRAMA! Haha. XD How will all this unfold? Stay tuned to find out! As always thanks so much for taking the time to read and constructive reviews are always very much appreciated!
> 
> A happy and safe New Year to all of you!
> 
> Dexter1995


	16. Incoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New to you all! Let's kick off 2021 with a brand new chapter! :D Thanks again to you all so much for waiting patiently for these updates. You have literally no idea how much it means to me. I know I sound like a broken record, but I do truly mean it. So thank you all! :) To answer a comment from 'JustaFriend', your observation concerning the Burromuerto brother's going for earlobes in more flirty situations is actually both a good and hilarious one on your part so thank you for making me laugh! I needed it. XD But, you are correct my friend. Though as you all have realized about me by now, I am extremely thorough when it comes to the characters I write, ESPECIALLY Aleheather since I have dissected the ever living crap out of my favorite ship. As for the 'earlobe thing', that has a reason for why I incorporated it in. When Alejandro was in the confessional in "Planes Trains and Hot Air Mobiles", he started listing all the things about Heather he found most distracting/attractive about her. In his words he listed Heather's "...clever words, distrustful eyes, and the way she tucks her hair behind those cute little earlobes". And there you have it! So, I decided I thought it would be funny if that was a sort of 'fixation' that all the Burromuerto brothers would share in more 'intimate situations', even if unbeknownst to them. Hey, everyone has different things that are turn ons and I don't judge! Haha. Anyway, thanks for stopping by and hope you all enjoy the chapter. This chapter begins one week after the previous one.

**({No POV})**

Alejandro was by the front door of his parents' house with a suitcase at his feet. He was almost finished with adjusting the final buttons on his black car coat.

Well, he was about to until he saw a familiar set of hands come into view and set the last button in place for him.

Alejandro looked up and grinned slightly as he remarked, slightly teasing, "While it is appreciated, I do feel that I am old enough to dress myself."

Elena just gave him a playful yet motherly grin in return as she replied, "Lo siento. I'm your mother and no matter how old you get; you will always be my _nene_. I just can't believe you're finally moving out! Now who will play cards with me? With Carlos in Spain and José having _absolutely_ no patience for cards without stakes, do you expect me to play gin rummy with just your padre?"

Alejandro smirked and shrugged before saying, sounding teasing still, " _Well_ , and here I thought you expected us to make our own way?"

Elena just grinned and affectionately patted him lightly on his right cheek as she said, "I'm only saying that I'll miss you, mijo. You'll only be living here 2 more weeks. But, why go to Toronto? There are plenty of wonderful universities here in Ottawa rather than traveling to the other end of the providence."

Although it seemed to be mutually understood since the whole exchange suddenly took a _tense_ turn for stage 1000 awkwardness.

Alejandro looked his mother right in the eye and said, very even and matter of fact, "You know why, madre."

While trying to keep her composure, Elena's hands visibly clenched into fists at her sides.

Eventually Alejandro turned away slightly, looking as if he was about to pick up his suitcase. At first Elena thought the subject was yet again going to be ignored and kept silent, but then to her shock she heard, "Mother, I really do love you very much and appreciate our relationship. No matter what you have always been on my side and I always have valued your opinions. But, I feel like now I must make some things clear."

She looked up and saw her son standing with a very strong posture, arms folded behind his back, and making direct eye contact. Everything about Alejandro's demeanor at the current moment reminded her nothing short of her husband down to almost every last detail.

Though she had no more time to ponder this as Alejandro continued, his tone smooth yet direct, "As you just said and while I agree that I may always be _your_ child, but _I_ am not 'a child' anymore. I am a grown man and I am going to make my own choices about what I want to do with my life… and _who_ I want to be with."

Elena couldn't help herself as she tensed up even more at the mere mention of Heather.

Although her opinions on Heather have curved slightly after seeing _what she could do_ as a dancer at the party and watching the country club show case videos on the internet… she still didn't exactly have fully 'positive' feelings about Heather.

Alejandro was quick to catch her expression as he responded, still even as ever, "Mother, you have always wanted the best for me and I appreciated that more than you know. Even in the beginning, I valued you being on my side while I was injured. But… father was right about me. I made my choices when I was on the show and I was a fool to let my guard down so easily."

Elena's eyes went wide as her mouth opened slightly as she stammered, wondering how Alejandro knew what her and her husband argued about almost 2 years ago, "Bu-but, how did you?..." "I overheard you and father talking about me and my _actions_ that night _._ And again, while I appreciate that you stood up for me and thought I wasn't to blame… I'm afraid I must disagree now. I know now I was a fool and _I_ alone was the true author of my own misfortunes. As the saying goes, I made my bed… and I had to lie in it for nearly 3 years as I healed." Alejandro cut in.

Elena was almost in a state of catatonic shock for a moment before she started, sounding confused, angry, and caught off guard to the nth degree, "Alejandro, you… you were not a fool. Nothing you did justified the pain and _agony_ you went through at the hands of that horrid little…"

Though Alejandro was quick to cut in with a serious look in his eyes as he said sternly, " _Mother…_ as I said, I respect your opinions, but I don't want you to say anything against Heather in front of me _again_. Her and I talked through our issues since they were _our_ issues. No one else's. I know you love me and I know you only want what's best. However… _I_ am the ultimate judge as to what I deem is _good_ for me in my personal affairs. And for me, I want to move to Toronto for grad school so I can be closer to Heather and make things work with her. I know you may not see it, but she does love me... even respects me in _her own way._ But, you need to understand that just because my relationship with her isn't like yours and father's doesn't mean anything. We're different people and I want Heather and I to get to a point where we better understand each other. Because, well you already know… I love her too. And I just hope that one day, you can at least understand why I do and hopefully get to a point where you can at least be civil with her. If not for her sake… then please do it for mine. I just want you to understand that I am not choosing sides _and_ that no matter what I will _always_ be your son."

Elena was frozen in a state of shock until Alejandro leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her go wide eyed as Alejandro said, "Adiós mamá. I'll be back after New Year's."

After that Alejandro picked up his suitcase and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Elena continued to stand there in deep thought for a few moments until she looked out the window nearest the door and watched on at Alejandro putting his suitcase in his trunk and starting up his car.

She kept looking at him almost as if for a moment her _maternal goggles_ so to speak shut off and for the first real time was seeing the grown, independent young man that seemed to replace her 'little boy'.

_**6 hours later** _

**(Heather's POV)**

I just got back from getting a new pair of heels since my favorite pair completely gave out on me.

Since apparently _I_ can't rely on _anything_ to be reliable. _And_ … CJ Megan, and Kelsey are coming over for Christmas today.

_Ugh… sure! Why not?! Just keep adding more crap onto this disaster I call a life!_

I eventually made my way upstairs to my room, feeling like I wanted to have an ulcer as I started taking things out of my purse and putting it on my vanity.

Well, I did until every muscle in my body locked up and my stomach drop as I saw a familiar set of arms wrap around my waist and a _solid_ yet warm front press itself against the back of me.

Then I felt his lips linger at my ear as I heard a smooth and tempting, "Feliz Navidad, _mi amor_."

His lips lingered right underneath my ear at the corner of my jaw as I immediately snapped out of it and started shoving him away from me as I started, freaked out and pissed to completion, "Ugh, what the?!... UGH! Why do you always have to do that?!"

My blood almost started to boil even more as he just grinned and said, flirtatious and teasing as ever, "And hello to you too, _mi ángel_. Besides you know I can't help myself. Particularly since you look lovelier each time I see you. You must admit, expecting me to stay away from you seems almost cruel."

I could feel my being continue to contort in annoyed anger as I replied, putting my hands on my hips, "Well, then would it _at least_ kill you to not scare the crap out of me every time you come over?!"

He just continued to grin, maintaining eye contact with me all the while, as he managed to grab my left hand in both of his as he continued, "Come now, Heather. Is that any way to start our week together? Particularly since _we_ are sharing a room. Or your room to be more exact."

My entire thought process came to a halt as I started looking around my room.

His suitcase was open on a stool next to my closet and I already saw his toiletry bag sitting on my nightstand. Slowly I looked back at him only to see him just having that winningly satisfied smirk on his face.

_No..._

"MOM!" I immediately yelled out without a second thought as I started running to the kitchen in an all out sprint, practically missing steps as I ran down the stairs.

"Heather?!" I heard him call out over the banister as I just completely blanked him.

I got to the kitchen and saw my mom looking over place settings for dinner. It seemed like she finally realized I was there as she said, "Oh, what is it, hun?"

"Mom… what is _this_?" I ground out through my teeth as I pointed toward the second floor.

She gave me a confused look as she sputtered, "Um, pardon?" I didn't even want to deal with treading any damn egg shells as I got right to the point, "Why is _he_ sleeping in my room?"

My mom tilted her head as she said, "Alejandro? What do you mean? I thought you two were dating?"

" _Yes…_ But, _not_ to the point of sharing _my_ damn room yet as far as I'm concerned. Can't you put him somewhere else?!" I spat; feeling angry, flustered, and annoyed.

My mom let out a sigh and said, "Heather… I can't do anything about this. CJ and Anna are taking over his old room, Megan and Richie are going to be in hers, Kelsey needs hers, and then the only other open room is being taken by your grandfather." My eyes went wide as I said, "Wait… grandpa's coming over? I thought he was in Tahiti or something?"

Mom just shrugged and replied, " _Apparently_ he said he was coming to your dad. So, he needs a room to stay in. What else do you want me to do?"

I kept thinking until I exasperated, "Ugh, can't you just make Damien or Kelsey sleep on a couch… or better yet in a tent outside or something then?"

My mom let out a slight laugh as she said, "Heather, it's practically the Antarctic outside."

"So?" I immediately spat back.

 _Good… like I care if either of them get frostbite. And Damien can_ especially _get frozen in a block of ice for all I give a crap_.

Mom sighed at me before putting her fore and middle fingers to her temples as she started, "Heather, can you just for once…"

The doorbell went off, making us all go silent. I quirked up an eyebrow as I looked at the door before mom practically said _exactly_ what I was thinking, "Already?"

Right as I turned around when mom went to get the door, I just saw Alejandro standing in the doorway. But, the more I kept looking at him, the more my heart kept crawling up my throat as I saw him continue to give me a satisfied grin as mom walked past him.

_Dammit…_

"Kelsey!" I over heard mom exclaim in the foyer, sounding like she was _totally_ overacting.

_Ugh, can things possibly get any worse?!_

What next? A falling anvil? Meteor? _WHATEVER?!_

I was about to point at him and make a remark when I heard mom comment, "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't think we've met."

 _What? Kelsey_ actually _brought someone?_

Alejandro and I gave each other a look as we both walked out into the foyer only to lock up at what we were seeing. Kelsey was standing in the doorway with…

_You have GOT to be kidding me right now?!_

My mom was standing there in a state of slight shock and surprise as José was holding onto her right hand as he introduced, "José Burromuerto Ledvora. Mucho gusto, señora."

Then he pressed his lips to the back of my mom's hand as I felt like I was about to have an aneurysm.

_But, how did?!... and when did?! UGH! What the HELL is happening here?! Seriously she bitched at me in 2 different phone calls about José and she fucking brings him here for Christmas?!_

But, I could tell I wasn't the only person confused as all get out about this as Alejandro finally let out an extremely confused, " _José_?"

José just looked over at us with a deviously satisfied smirk. I could see every muscle in Alejandro's body start to tense up as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at José, not that I was _completely_ paying attention since Kelsey was giving me that fake-ass smirk and _look_ in her eyes as she stared me down.

Finally mom cut in between this whole shit circus as she asked, "Oh, you two know each other?" Though it wasn't long before José grinned as he said, sounding like he was _totally_ starting something, "Oh yes, _I_ happen to be his older brother. Isn't that right… _Al?_ "

I could see Alejandro coil in on himself on reflex out of the corner of my eye as he almost spat in disdain, "One of them… _unfortunately_."

The four of us just kept staring at each other as mom just awkwardly stood in the middle of whatever the hell was happening right now?!

Then I _really_ wanted to burn the world to the ground when I saw Kelsey _actually_ link her arm with José's as she kept giving me _that_ look with that lame-ass fake smirk she always had on her stupid face.

All 4 of us were locked up as we all kept _staring_ with intense glares.

Look… I don't know what the _hell_ is going on here? But if either of these _posers_ think they are going to 'out play' _me_ … they can just take a _fucking_ hike.

No one even tries to screw me over and gets away with it.

_No one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can assume what you're probably thinking now? WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING?! Kelsey and José show up to Heather's parents house together after what happened in the previous chapter?! You're an insane woman, Dexter! None of this makes sense! All I will say though is 'patience'. Let's just say you'll get some answers in the next chapter… and that it isn't all what you think. ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Alejandro actually having a non-petty moment of maturity where he finally puts his foot down with his mother about his relationship with Heather. And I also hope you enjoyed the humor of Heather wanting to do everything she can to avoid sharing a room with Alejandro. Not necessarily because she 'doesn't want to', but just because she knows being forced to share a space with him will only strengthen his need to keep pressing her about them needing to communicate more as a couple. Let's face it… Heather does not really do 'communication' in this sense and much less so about her feelings doesn't she? She'd much rather just kick one of her siblings out of their rooms just to keep Alejandro out of hers. But, at least she wants Alejandro to have a room though over her own siblings so… that's 'sweet', I guess? Lol. XD Next chapter will be a flashback to show just 'exactly' how José and Kelsey got to Heather's parents house together… and why they are both there at all. Either way, brace yourself from DRAMA and the long awaited introduction on my rendition of Heather's siblings and her grandpa Wilson. Thanks again so much for reading and supporting this fanfic and constructive feedback is always appreciated. :)
> 
> Stay classy, healthy, and safe everyone!
> 
> Dexter1995


	17. Armistice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off… apologies for taking until today to post a new chapter since this week has been literally insane. But, I have some exciting news. I'M A HOMEOWNER! :D I just got confirmation today that my bid went through on the house I wanted and I should close on my house late in February. Anyway, this may keep me busy and I will still try to post once a week if I still can, but just know that if there is a week I don't update, DON'T PANIC! I am determined to finish this fanfic and nothing is going to stop me! It just might have some slight delays where I may miss a week every now and again for adulting. Haha. All I ask for is your understanding and patience. Thank you everyone! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter! This is the flashback chapter that shows what exactly transpired between Kelsey and José to lead to them showing up at The Wilson's house for the holidays. Enjoy! ;)

_**1 week prior** _

**({No POV})**

Kelsey pulled into a parking spot on the street in her car, taking a look around her.

After their 'less than adequate' date, _interesting_ one-night stand, and then follow that up with José practically busting into her building unannounced on Monday … it was clear that Kelsey wanted to put an 'end to it' at this point. There was only one problem… she had no idea where to find José just to tell him 'no' to his face and make it _loud and clear._

Since he was the one that picked her up on their one and only date, she had no idea herself where exactly he lived.

Sure she had his number but even if she tried to call or text him, Kelsey knew _somehow_ a guy like José would misconstrue that as her just 'playing hard to get' with him rather than as a 'leave me alone or you'll wish you had' kind of scenario.

To Kelsey, it was _very_ imperative that she did this in person and in public.

Though still _incredibly_ conflicted and confused, she found the card José gave her during his 'surprise visit' on her floor that was written entirely in Spanish.

After a quick online search, she ended up finding out that the heading on the top of the card was the name of a boxing gym in Lower town Ottawa where a lot of Spanish and other Latin American restaurants and businesses resided in the city. Plus Kelsey remembered José saying he had a match on Wednesday.

Weighing all her options, she knew this was her golden opportunity to _end it._ She looked in front of her at the gym several buildings away before gripping her hands on her steering wheel.

Letting out a long annoyed sigh, she said to herself, "Okay Kelsey, get a _fucking_ hold of yourself. This is your only way out of this shit storm. Just go in there and give him a hard 'no'. Then you won't have to deal with this crap again." Finally she got out of her car and locked it before making her short walk over to the gym. The clicking of her heels on the pavement as snow started to fall. On the other side of the street, there appeared to be 2 younger male mechanics playing cards and listening to a radio inside their open garage.

She kept looking forward until her eyes widened for a brief moment when she heard one of the mechanics 'wolf whistle' at her and calling out immediately, "Oye! Chica linda!"

She ignored it and just kept walking. Even though she was determined with her current course of action and didn't know exactly what they said, internally she couldn't help oddly feel a fleeting sense of satisfaction at the _male attention_ with assuming they were giving her a compliment after the obvious 'wolf whistle' in her direction that would have made a lot of other women uncomfortable in this particular situation.

Finally she made it to the entrance of the gym and was about to walk inside until an arm blocked her as a male voice commented, "Hey, whoa there, chica. We got a sold out match here. So unless you got a ticket to show me, no entry."

Kelsey looked over to see this young man about her age or slightly older, wearing sunglasses, a bomber jacket, and built like a brick wall.

But, his demeanor didn't seem to deter Kelsey as she spat in annoyance, "Does it look like I give a shit? I'm just trying to find someone."

The bouncer further got in her way and crossed his arms as he said, "Sorry, no ticket no entry."

He readjusted his sunglasses as Kelsey gave him a beyond pissed off and agitated look as she dug the piece of paper José gave her out of her purse and shoved it into his chest before erupting, "Look you biker gang reject! I'm just trying to find José. Now can you just get the hell out of my way already?!"

The guy gave her a slight look and seemed like he was slowly but surely losing his last shred of patience with Kelsey… until he looked down at the paper she shoved into his chest.

Kelsey kept giving him an annoyed glare until her expression contorted into absolute confusion as he grinned mischievously and let out a laugh before commenting, "Oh! Why didn't you say so, chica! Here I thought José was shittin' me when he said he asked a girl to be in his corner. C'mon, I'll show you."

"HEY!" Kelsey called out as the guy started leading her inside.

They went past what looked like a weight room before going through a long hallway. The further they went the more crowd noise could be heard until they made it into what looked like a gymnasium with a high ceiling.

While the atmosphere wasn't anything overly fancy or high end, everything looked in good shape and the small crowd sitting in folding chairs looked lively. Spectators appeared to be doing everything from chatting to placing bets on the match.

Meanwhile Kelsey confusion continued to tear through her as the bouncer finally brought her to this nice padded seat that was sitting right next to the ring on the outside… and then progressively becoming even more confused as she noticed people looking and pointing at her while making side comments to their friends.

Normally Kelsey wouldn't be one to discount 'male attention', but the evening had just gone from frustrating to downright weird as far as she was concerned.

She had no idea why she was even still sitting there as she continued to contemplate her life choices at the moment until she heard, "Oye! Chica!"

Kelsey whipped her head around to see this guy leaning over the barricade slightly as she snapped sharply, furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance at _whatever the hell was happening_ , " _What?_ "

The guy backed off slightly before asking, putting his hands up slightly, "Oye! Relájate. I just wanted to ask if you were dating José?" Kelsey, who at this point was still confused and frustrated by everything, snapped again, "What's it you?" "Nothing! I was just asking. José's never had a girl at ringside with him before so…"

At that moment, the crowd erupted into both cheer and jeers. Two young men in ring gear started approaching the ring from opposite ends of the room. Well, until the jeers started getting louder once José approached the ring. His championship belt adorning his waist.

José stopped and looked over to where Kelsey was now sitting in a state of annoyed perplexity as he smirked. Taking off his head gear and mouth guard, he started to walk up to her.

Kelsey stood up on reflex and looked like she was about to start tearing into him until José caught her off guard as he pulled her closer to him with his free arm. A cocky, satisfied, and arrogant smirk on his face as he commented, "Hola, _bombón_. You had me worried, but _somehow_ I knew you would accept the invitation. After all, it would be foolish to turn down a chance with a champion."

Kelsey; again, looked as if she was going to _have something to say_ until José pulled her in for a kiss to silence her and causing the few fans and friends José had to erupt in immature cheers, whistles, and various suggestive comments being called out in Spanish and English.

Kelsey froze in shock, embarrassment, and over all physical confliction as José pulled back and gave her a satisfied grin before commenting, "Well… that should keep my spirits up. Not that I'd need it, of course. But a little _luck_ never hurts, sí? Don't worry, I'll make quick work of this. I've fought Cortez before."

José gave her a wink before putting his gear back on and climbed into the ring. He removed his championship belt before handing it over to the referee, though holding it above his head to show it off before he did so and making eye contact with his opponent all the while.

And 'all the while' Kelsey just stood there until her hands slowly but surely started clenching into tight fists at her sides, slowly and progressively shaking more and more.

_**40 minutes later** _

The match just ended and José and Kelsey were exiting out the back entrance of the boxing gym.

José, now dressed in his street clothes but also sporting his championship belt around his waist and an arrogantly satisfied smirk to match at his latest victory.

Meanwhile Kelsey seemed to be mirroring the same look of pent up annoyed rage as she did after their first date since José had yet again prevented her from getting a word in edge wise.

They continued to walk until José put his arm around Kelsey's shoulders, making her freeze up, as he whispered, "So… what do you say we _celebrate_ back at your place? I'm sure we could figure out something _special_ to mark the occasion, sí?"

After chuckling for barely a second, Kelsey grabbed him by his shirt before shoving him against the brick wall of the back alley.

Her entire demeanor reflected nothing short of absolute enraged scorn as she spat through her teeth with fire in her eyes, "What… the _fuck_ … is WRONG WITH YOU?!"

José just tilted his head and only pissed her off more as she continued in blind fury, "UGH! What fucking delusional planet do you live on that you think I came here to get with _you_?!"

José continued to look more confused and skeptical before saying, "Pardon? _You_ are the one who accepted my invitation! I asked you to be at ring side for _me_. I've never asked a girl to do that before!"

"OH! What?! Am I supposed to feel 'lucky' or something, you annoying shit?! Look! I have already had to deal with you and all your insane infatuation _bullshit_ with not leaving me alone these past couple days! You made a total idiot out of me in front of everyone in there! And before that I was dealing with your brother and my stupid fucking!..."

Unexpectedly, José immediately got in Kelsey's face, his teeth bared and practically having fire behind his eyes now as he yelled, going off the rails _completely_ , " _What_ about my brother? Would you rather _fuck him_ too?! IS THAT IT?!"

Kelsey went wide eyed and instinctively put her hands up, trying to hide her slight internal fear behind confusion at the 'accusation' José just threw at her, not knowing what he was going to do, "No! What the hell are you talking about?!"

José; however, didn't seem to listen regardless as he got more and more wrapped up in his rage before getting to the point of kicking a trash can. The metal can flew several yards away and landed with a loud metal ' _clang_ ' on the concrete surface of the back alley.

After a moment of practically angrily huffing to himself, José ran a hand threw before gripping his hand into his hair as he started, sounding more like he was thinking out loud more than anything about something he'd been repressing for _years,_ "It never mattered how successful I was or how many awards and accolades I achieved or how much better I was at practically _everything_ compared to _him_ … everyone has _always_ preferred that _rata_ more than me. _EVERYONE!_ Ever since we were growing up, _I_ was always better than Alejandro. School, sports, competitions… _I_ was ALWAYS better than that little _mamahuevo_. But did anyone care?! HA! Mother, father, Carlos, nannies, teachers, coaches… EVERYONE HAS ALWAYS PREFERRED HIM MORE! Just because he's a smooth talking little _weasel_ like padre and can charm any half-witted _imbecile_ into getting what he wants, he thinks he can just do whatever he pleases _and_ get away with anything. AND HE DOES! I work so _fucking_ hard and no one has _ever_ bothered to care about me! AND WHAT'S THE POINT?! My older brother is a professional athlete and my younger brother has always been 'the favorite'. _I'M_ the one taking over mother's company someday and yet she _still_ prefers Alejandro! WHAT MUST I DO TO GET THE RECOGNITION THAT 'I' DESERVE?! I just… AGH! CARAJO!"

Almost as if to punctuate the statement he punched the metal back door of the gym, leaving a dent in it but miraculously not breaking anything in his hand. Even though he was repressing how much the punch still hurt his hand as he grimaced and grit his teeth.

It was dead silent for several moments.

José was still baring his teeth, breathing heavily and scrunching his eyes shut in an attempt to continue to release his tension until he was caught off guard as he heard Kelsey scoff and say, sounding equally as annoyed and angry as he did, "Ugh, seriously? You're telling me?"

José whipped his head behind him to Kelsey, looking at her for a moment or two before he let out a confused, "Qué?"

Kelsey just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before responding, "What? At least you only have _two_ siblings to deal with. Do you have _any_ idea what it's like being the middle of _five_ AND being related to that little sociopath _I_ call a 'sister'?! UGH! She always thought she was so _fucking_ great with her stupid good grades, extracurriculars, and stupid-ass trophies. Then just because she suddenly became a ' _hot shit'_ _smokeshow_ by the time she started high school, she just thinks she can walk on _fucking_ water and take _my_ place after completely _destroying_ my life in my last year of high school. Do you have _any_ idea what it's like having guys look at you like some washed up, old news fucking crone by the time you're 18 and openly saying in that hall that your sister is 'way hotter than you'. EVEN THOUGH SHE'S JUST A TWISTED LITTLE FUCKING COCK TEASE THAT DID NOTHING BUT FUCK WITH THEIR STUPID DAMN HEADS FOR PRACTICALLY THE FUCKING HELL OF IT! _Oh_ , but I know her for what she _really_ is. To me she will _always_ be nothing but a manipulative, sociopathic little _bitch_ who just 'got lucky' with a _glow up_ by the time her stupid life started. And even then! FUCK! Sometimes I wonder what _I'm_ even doing with my life anymore?! I can't go _anywhere_ or do _anything_ without mentioning my name and having people ask if _she_ is 'my sister' after she was on that stupid _damn_ show for all those stupid _damn_ years and practically became a local celebrity. Even in my own fucking family no one gives a shit and passes over me just because I'm 'third' of five! My parents don't give a shit about anyone but themselves and my _dipshit_ older brother just because he's 'heir to the company as the oldest _and_ has dad's name', my older sister is totally useless but is basically like my mom's clone since all she does is coast on her looks and sponge off her rich doofus orthopod husband, and then both of my younger siblings are a couple of evil little psychos! Well, at least Damien can be bribed and hates Heather about as much as I do. And then there's me. Do you think _anyone_ gives a shit about me? HA! Not a fat _fucking_ chance! I mean, c'mon, the only reason why my dad hooked me up with my current job was just so he could use me as a 'bragging point' to his stupid golf buddies about me being in a high up career position in my early 20's. And you think _you_ have it bad with your brothers?! _Your_ stupid little brother helped my sociopathic witch of a sister egg my apartment! So you want to bitch to _ME?!_ I fucking dare you to try!"

After Kelsey's tirade the two stood off in awkward and intense silence at what they both erupted out of rage.

Kelsey eventually crossed her arms and looked away as José looked at her wide eyed, taking in everything that was just said. The atmosphere remained stagnant as José continued to look at Kelsey, his expression evening out from shock to almost _intrigue_ as the wheels appeared to be turning in his head.

Kelsey continued to look in the opposite direction until she saw José take a couple steps closer out of the corner of her eye, his shoes crunching in the fresh wet snow that just fell, before she heard, " _Well_ , I'm not sure about you, but perhaps there's been a _misunderstanding_ , sí? You're a woman of business, so _surely_ you understand the concept of _reevaluation_ of scenarios. If you'd be interested, I'd be _more_ than happy to ' _renegotiate'_ our current contract to ' _start a new'_ over drinks. Perhaps even include some _additions_ to said contract that I think you'd possibly be interested in? Additions that include a little _conceptual planning_ involving our respective siblings? If you're interested, that is?"

Right as José finished his _proposal_ , he offered a hand out to Kelsey and continued, "And not to try to 'tip the scales'; but just for the record… _I_ personally think you are _much_ more attractive than your sister."

Then to his internal slight surprise, he saw Kelsey put her hand in his outstretched one as she added, sounding more like she was negotiating a business proposal while also being a coy and sly flirt at the same time, "Depends... does buying me a cosmopolitan apply to said _negotiation_?"

José looked up to see Kelsey looking at him with a smirk as he smirked back in a sly, smug, and satisfied manner as he closed his hand around hers and replied, "Of course, I'd be _more_ than willing accept that term as long as you are willing to hear mine? Though I think you'll end up _approving_ of what I have to say. If not even _enjoying_?"

José continued to smirk as he held his arm out to Kelsey. Then José's smirk grew into a satisfyingly smug and sly grin as Kelsey linked her arm with his as she added, her tone and grin nothing but sly as well, "Sure, but I think _I_ may have some _ideas_ as well. If you _really_ are interested in wanting to get at Heather and your brother." José continued to grin as he replied, sounding _very_ 'on board' with the idea, "That sounds _muy_ bueno."

_**2 days later** _

Alejandro walked back into the house and up to his room after his usual morning jog as he heard, "Hola _hermanito_. Have a moment?"

Once he looked over, he glared at the doorway where José was leaning. José's arms were crossed as he quirked up an eyebrow and flashed an expectant smirk at Alejandro.

Alejandro just straightened up and crossed his arms himself as he glared at his brother and responded smoothly, though also somehow very skeptical and annoyed, "Depends?"

José merely chuckled in mischievously amusement as he replied, "Well, I was only asking if you were still going to your girlfriend's for Christmas and New Year's?" Alejandro's look continued to twist in annoyed agitation as he responded smoothly yet _very_ short toward his middle brother, " _Yes…_ But, what concern is it of yours where _I_ go?"

José simply shrugged before responding, equally mysterious and opaque, "Oh, none at all, _Al._ But gracias for the confirmation."

After that José turned on his heels and walked into his room next door, closing his door behind him and leaving Alejandro in a confused, perplexed, and _very_ suspicious state. Almost as if Alejandro was thinking José was going to sabotage his room while he was gone, as he made a mental note of it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall in José's room, José was smirking to himself in devious satisfaction before saying to himself, "What's it to me where you go, _Al_? Hmph… _plenty._ Hope you and your girlfriend don't mind a little extra _company_."

Right after he said that, José pulled his phone out of his pocket, selected Kelsey's contact, and immediately pressed the call button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's some weird truce these two came to! Lol. XD But, one of the things I pride myself on is trying my best to show differing relationships and dynamics. And as many of you have seen and also pointed out… Kelsey and José don't necessarily have a 'conventional' dynamic. In fact, they're dynamic is actually totally insane and just… 'bad'. Sure not that Alejandro and Heather have an ideal relationship, but I wanted to show that compared to José and Kelsey, they actually don't seem at all like a toxic couple. Sure Heather is a manipulative Queen Bee that's determined to do almost anything to get what she wants and Alejandro is a smooth talking snake who is also very driven with getting the things he truly desires. However, despite everything, Alejandro and Heather both do have a high level of respect for each other. And this is where José and Kelsey differ. Since Kelsey is just basically a bitchy, spoiled rich girl who complains at her lot in life despite the fact that she really doesn't have it 'that' bad and openly accepts things like nepotism rather than trying to strike out on her own and not hypocritically rely on 'daddy's connections'. Then José is also much like Kelsey except he is just a total womanizing douchebag who thinks that all women want him and has the gaul to be upset just because a woman says 'no' the one time he shows signs of wanting more than just sex. But, when it all boils down… José and Kelsey MAJORLY suffer from what I like to refer to as 'the middle child complex'. Basically both of them feel like because they are the middle child in their respective families that they are often forgotten/passed over for their older and younger siblings by their peers and parents. Honestly I could see the real reason José bullies Alejandro and relishes in making him miserable is because he is truly jealous of the fact that Alejandro is a lot more charismatic and likeable than him (the one thing José is NOT better than him at) and this would drive José crazy. And Kelsey is much the same. While not as driven as Heather but not quite as 'complacent' as their oldest sister Megan, Kelsey is a lot like José in the way that she is jealous of Heather's intelligence, talents, and work ethic to get what she wants that she would also attempt to destroy Heather's self esteem to make herself feel better out of her own jealousy. Though unfortunately for Kelsey, Heather took that bullying from her peers and sister over her appearance and turned it into rocket fuel to make herself more determined and ruthless than ever to eventually bite Kelsey later on when Heather dethroned her in high school. In the long and short of it, it is for these reasons that I could see José and Kelsey eventually seeing these similarities between them in a very bizarre way and kind of forming an insane alliance/ kind of-sort of relationship of some kind? But, more on this next chapter. ;) Anyway, thanks so much for reading and constructive reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Stay classy, safe, and well everyone!
> 
> Dexter1995


	18. Offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, apologies again for the inconsistent updating. House buying and work is EXTREMELY time consuming for me. So I REALLY do appreciate you all for your patience. Just know that I am determined to finish this fanfic and hopefully am fulfilling if not passing your expectations on these chapters. I'm really trying the best I can with the little free time I have right now. Anyway, just know that I really do mean all my gratitudes to you all and hope you enjoy the chapter! This chapter picks up immediately after the previous one when Kelsey and José arrived at the Wilson's much to Alejandro and Heathers increasing dismay. Lol. Enjoy! :)

**(Heather's POV)**

After 'whatever the hell _that_ was' in the foyer, mom somehow got us into the kitchen and ended up pouring everyone a glass of wine as we just kept standing in awkward silence until dad walked in and started _schmoozing_ up a storm with Alejandro and José.

_Ugh, just… what the hell?!_

Everything in my entire being felt like it was clenching so hard that I thought I was going to explode.

And even though Alejandro at least _looked_ like he was putting on a face, I _totally_ could tell point blank how much he couldn't figure out what was going on either. Especially once José and my dad started laughing about something and looking chummy.

Then I especially felt like I wanted to crack the granite counter in half as I saw Kelsey just smirking at me while casually taking sips from her glass, _clearly_ enjoying the fact that she was getting to me.

 _Yeah… we'll see about that,_ sis.

Once mom walked off toward dad, I leaned across the counter and spat through my teeth, not even trying to hide how pissed I was, "Okay, what the hell are you up to?!"

My feeling of wanting to burn the world to the ground came back and started building, as she just casually crossed her legs and took another sip of wine before saying, sounding so sickeningly fake and sweet that I wanted to grab her by her hair throw her stupid face into the kitchen floor, "What do you mean, _sis_? Mom said I'm allowed to bring a guest for Christmas if I wanted."

I scoffed as I started, not even covering my bitter sarcasm, " _Ha_! Right?! So bringing a guy who has done nothing but annoy the crap out of you, as _you_ have bitched to me about incessantly over the past couple days, and then bringing him to 'meet the family' seems totally unsuspicious to you, does it?! Now what are you doing?!"

My fists clenched as she said, continuing to give me that fake-ass smirk, "Oh _Heather_ , as you said after my date with him about expecting _unexpected variables_ , turns out you were actually right. José and I actually have _a lot_ in common. Mainly that he hates you and your twisted little _Don Juan_ just as much as I do. And honestly… he's not all _that_ bad really."

She paused and her smirk twisted slightly as she leaned forward and said, "And the fact that he's rich, gorgeous, and _really_ 'knows what he's doing' is also a plus. Guess I should be thanking you really for setting me up with him. And now, let's just say I'm ready for some _fun_ at the holidays for once. So, if you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to my date."

As if that wasn't enough, I felt like my head was splitting as she gave me a couple pats on my shoulder before saying, practically mocking and taunting me, "Good talk, _sis_."

As my whole body felt like it was imploding, she practically strutted across the room to the living area and immediately grabbed José's arm, causing them to smirk at each other before she turned back to look at me and gave me a smug and challenging grin and glare from across the room.

_Oh, you want to play like that?_

_Fine._

_It's_ REALLY _on now… bitch._

_**30 minutes later** _

**(Alejandro's POV)**

I walked out of Heather's room, putting my coat back on to meet Heather at my car since we are just looking for _any_ excuse to leave right now.

Just as I was about to take a step I heard, making my blood almost run cold as every muscle locked up in my body, " _Well_ , look at this. Appears we'll be in neighboring rooms just like at home. Quite interesting wouldn't you say, _Al_?"

My whole being slowly reacted as I saw José standing barely several feet away from me, leaning in the doorway of what I assumed to be Kelsey's room. I could feel my eyes shooting daggers as I _heavily_ tried to keep myself under control despite the _circumstances._

But, I managed to _contain myself_ somehow as I crossed my arms and started, quirking up an eyebrow in skepticism, "That's not all that appears to be 'interesting' about this scenario is it?"

He continued to smirk as he started, "Oh _Al_ , there's no need for that. When Kelsey issued the _invitation,_ I thought I'd take her up on her offer. After all, you were making this sound like a good time. And I must admit, I am _quite_ enjoying myself thus far."

"I find that _very_ difficult to believe… from a few different points of reference." I retorted, trying with every fiber of my being to keep myself even despite my enraged skepticism.

All he did was cross his arms at me and ask, "Oh? And what makes you say that, _Al_?"

I kept a twinge snap in me yet I still managed to maintain my composure as I took a slight step forward and commented, "Maybe because _I_ happen to know that you and Kelsey have not seemed to be seeing 'eye to eye' until just recently."

It was dead silent until José took a slight step forward and crossed his arms back at me as he started, " _Really?_ And just where did you hear that?"

I kept myself just as even, despite fighting the compulsion to lash out with every last shred of my self-control, and replied matter of factly, "Heather gave me a bit of a _summary_ among 'other sources'."

I was expecting him to confront me immediately only for him to smirk and start, chuckling slightly to himself, "Your girlfriend actually telling _you_ about something? I must admit… that's surprising."

Immediately I snapped completely as I grabbed his shirt and got nose to nose with him.

His expression contorted knowingly as he interrupted me as he started laughing before giving me his usual sly and cocky grin before elaborating, "Now, now… there's no need to be so _enojado,_ _hermanito_. You wouldn't want your 'glittering gallantry' with your girlfriend's family to be tarnished by starting an _altercation_ now would you? I'm only saying so from what _I_ have heard as well recently. Because let's just say Kelsey has told me quite a lot of _fascinating_ information about your girlfriend. And let's just say there's _quite_ a bit it seems that she hasn't told you about from my perspective."

I clenched my fists tighter on the collar of his shirt as I practically ground out through my teeth, knowing how snide and fed up I sounded, "Do tell then… but I suggest you 'tread carefully' on what you divulge to me. Because I'd be _very_ careful on how you choose your words when referring to Heather in front of me. Unless you'd like a _repeat performance_ of what happened on the deck in October?"

At a certain extent, I didn't care if anyone was listening in on this exchange.

He already crossed my line of suspicion the moment he walked through that door earlier… and now he is standing perilously close to the edge on my last shred of patience if he thinks he can get away with trying to push me by insulting _my_ girlfriend.

All he did was continue to smirk and make me fume internally in absolute rage before he quirked up an eyebrow before saying, "Well, for starters… did your girlfriend at least happen to mention to you that there was a white tie event we were all attending tonight at the local country club?"

Unfortunately my confusion got the best of me as my eyes went wide.

Then even more unfortunately José caught it and he elaborated, completely taunting me, "Surely she mentioned it to you, sí? It's just I didn't see you take your white tie attire with you on your way out this morning. Unless perhaps you forgot?"

I tried to retain a stern look before I pushed off from him and walked away to avoid giving him the satisfaction and meet Heather by my car.

My entire way there; however, my mind started twisting and turning as I tried to process what I just heard.

_White tie event at the Wilson's country club?_

_Heather never… no, if it was something like that, she would have let me know so I could pack accordingly with the proper attire… wouldn't she?_

Well, I'm taking her out to lunch so we can get away from _this_ for a couple hours and figure out what was happening.

Maybe she'll let me know and clear things up surely.

_**3 hours later** _

We both walked back into her room and I kept looking at her expectantly. Lunch was _extremely_ uneventful, with the exception of trying to figure out what José and Kelsey were up to together by showing up unannounced.

Otherwise… nothing.

She never mentioned a thing about a white tie event. Which could only mean one of two things.

One is she forgot to mention it to me, but I am _highly_ doubtful on this score since that is NOT like Heather to have something like that simply 'slip her mind'. Particularly if it's a 'high end affair' that involves proper attire and coordination between us.

And two… Right as the possibility of the second option took me over in frustration, my fists clenched on reflex as every muscle in my body started to tense up.

Heather realized I was staring at her intently as she started curtly, confused and quirking up an eyebrow, "Um, _what_?"

"Oh… I'm sorry. Am I 'irritating' you, _mi amor_?" She kept giving me a confused look and getting progressively more annoyed and frustrated with me as she put her hands on her hips as she countered, "Honestly, yeah, kinda… considering _I_ have no idea what's even going on here?"

" _Oh,_ do you now?" I immediately spat back indignantly as my thoughts started spinning in a vortex of absolute frustration and rage.

"Look, rather than playing some stupid 20 questions game here, can you just spit it out or something?!" She retorted as she crossed her arms.

" _Fine_ , Heather… I will 'spit it out' then, as you say. Considering I'm the only one who seems capable of 'proper communication' in this relationship it seems." I ground out in frustration as I started her down.

She scoffed and groaned before exasperating, "Ugh! And here you go again with the 'communication crap'! I told you how I feel! I said sorry! AND agreed to date you! What MORE do you want from me?! WHY IS THIS SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT I TELL YOU EVERY _DAMN_ THING?!"

"BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT, HEATHER! We're together now! So it's _very_ important for us to have open communication with each other. Especially since there's something you didn't even bother telling me when I was packing for this week!" I erupted, not even trying to repress my frustration.

_WHY MUST SHE ALWAYS BE SO INSUFFERABLY STUBBORN ALL THE TIME?!_

She knit her eyebrows as she got right in my face until we were almost nose to nose before erupting right back at me, daggers almost shooting out of her eyes, "OH! And what's this now?! HUH, ALEJANDRO?! I already said I had no idea why my sister brought your stupid brother to start this whole crap parade this morning!"

" _No_ , what _I_ am referring to was how you completely neglected to mention there was a white tie event at the country club this evening that we were attending! _HAD_ you told me, then I wouldn't have left my white tie back at my parents' house. Now what am I supposed to do?!" I spat until she got nose to nose with me and practically yelled in my face in blind fury, "Well, HAD I told you then it would have ruined _your_ present, you insufferable jerk!"

I was about to retort until I paused as intrigue took over.

It was dead silent between us for a few moments before Heather abruptly stomped away and threw her closet open before pulling out what looked like a black canvas garment bag before practically throwing at me.

The bag was covering my face as she spat, " _Merry Christmas_ , you _jerk_! And I hope you fucking choke on it!"

I managed to get the garment bag in my hands, my mind now slowing down to surprise, shock, and intrigue. "You got me a present?" I started, still in a state of disbelief.

_Heather, she… she actually got me a Christmas present?_

Right at that moment she threw her hands up and started, "Well, you don't have to make such a big stupid deal about it! What do you think I was doing that one day I was out shopping for _you_ only for you to have a fucking cow over it right now?! UGH! And _this_ is why I hate all this feelings and talking crap."

She turned her back to me and proceeded to cross her arms. I was still in a state of shock until I finally got myself collected enough to unzip the bag.

My eyes went wide as I looked at what was inside.

Inside the garment bag, was a full white tie ensemble. Jet black suit with tails on the coat, starched white vest and dress shirt, and a pristinely cut white bow tie.

"Heather, this is… This is _perfect_. It's so well made." I couldn't help my state of shock.

It was the most gorgeous white tie ensemble I've had… and I didn't even consider my white tie at home even remotely unacceptable since I have worn it to _many_ dinner and cocktail parties for both mother's and father's work.

But _this…_ I just couldn't believe it.

Heather scoffed and I could practically hear the eye roll in her voice as she spat, "Well, duh! _I_ picked it out for you. Why do you think I needed to concentrate?! I had this suit made custom just for _you_ with _my_ money. Anything else?!"

I looked back at the suit before saying, a thought suddenly occurring to me, "But… how, did you know my measurements? You had to have given them to the tailor."

" _Please_ , I took your measurements on that old one in your closet that I wouldn't have been caught dead being seen with you in." She retorted in absolute annoyance.

I tilted my head as I responded, "And what was wrong with my old white tie? It's acceptable for any formal occasion."

Heather turned back around and said, staring annoyed daggers into me again, " _Yeah,_ acceptable by last decade's standards, but not by _mine_. Now are you going to try it on or what?!"

She shoved the suit into my chest as I kept looking at her in absolute shock, still in a complete state of disbelief that Heather _actually_ did something actually sort of 'thoughtful'.

Well, at least thoughtful by Heather's standards.

I couldn't help myself as my shock slowly subsided as I slowly smirked at her and said, keeping my tone as sincere as possible, "Thank you, Heather. I love it, truly."

It wasn't even a difficult task to be sincere since I actually meant it with every bit of sincerity I had in me.

She was avoiding eye contact with me; but right as I was about to try it on, I heard a short and barely audible, " _No problem..._ "

I slowly grinned and tried to say something until she grabbed me by my shoulders and proceeded to shove me into her walk in closet and slam the door shut as I heard her call out through the door, "Just make sure it _actually_ fits you! I need you to be able to keep up with me tonight if there's dancing!"

I stood there for several moments until I looked down at the suit for a brief moment before I smiled slightly to myself before smiling at the door and replied, "As you wish!"

_Well, I know Heather and I are still starting to figure out our relationship, but one thing is at least for certain that I have known for years._

_In her way, she really does love me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, classic Aleheather misunderstandings. While maybe heated… are also romantic and hilarious! Lol. XD I just wanted to show a little taste of how the drama is going to be set in motion. After all, this chapter just erupted from an argument of miscommunication over a suit. When in reality it was just Heather keeping it a secret because it was her present to Alejandro that she was planning on giving to him later that day before the event. I hope I was able to nail it with Heather's standoffish, emotionally constipated nature with how I would portray her getting Alejandro a gift of any kind. Let's face it, Heather may be stubborn as all get out, but like Alejandro said… she really does love and care about him in her own way. Next chapter will begin the introductions to the remaining members of Heather's family that are coming over for the holidays. Then as for Kelsey and José… I'll leave you guys to wait and see and to make your own predictions on what those two are up to. Haha. ;) Anyway, thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time out of your day to read this fanfic and constructive feedback is always appreciated. Hope you all are staying safe and well out there!
> 
> Best regards and stay classy!
> 
> Dexter1995


	19. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off… Has anyone else seen "Total Drama Reunion'' episode 1 yet? If you haven't, 10/10 recommend watching it! Blu Productions is doing the show and characters the justice they deserved to end on in the series! And that's just from the initial episode. Good for him! :) Okay, I'll keep this as short and sweet as possible. I cannot express my gratitude enough to all of you for all your continued support of this series. But, first I just wish to respond to a review from Guestof2020, which thank you for your review btw! But, just to clarify, it wasn't so much Alejandro not really trusting Heather in the last chapter. Frankly it wasn't even just Heather. At this moment in time, Alejandro has been fighting an uphill battle between several things. One being José getting into his head (considering José is one of the few people we know who is able to throw Alejandro 'off his game' other than Heather) and of course the building point of frustration he's been having to try to get Heather to open up to him a little more now that they're in a relationship. Which as you can imagine has not been as 'productive' as he'd like since Heather's just the stubborn steel trap we all know and love and DEFINITELY is not the kind of person who is up for 'open communication'. It's just that both those things combined seemed to make Alejandro have a rare moment where he snaps out of frustration only to realize he was mistaken. What I just wanted to show in the last chapter was basically just the 'appetizer' to the 'main course' of Kelsey and José's plan they're hatching. What is it, you may ask?Only time will tell! This chapter begins an hour after Alejandro and Heather's misunderstanding that has since been smoothed over. Or you know, 'smoothed over' by Aleheather's unorthodox relationship standards. And that's why I LOVE these two so much! Haha. XD Enjoy! :)

**(Heather's POV)**

I must be trying to drive myself to insanity. Seriously, WHY DO I EVEN SUBJECT MYSELF TO THIS CRAP?!

_UGH! I hate holidays._

Not only is it bad enough having my siblings and their stupid spouses coming in and dealing with all their crap, _NOW_ I also have to try and figure out what the hell Kelsey and José are plotting.

After Alejandro told me about the 'José thing' with that dickweed trying pathetically to rat me out and turn us against each other.

_As if…_

They may be trying to flash smirks at us to throw us off from whatever the hell they're up to, but I am _not_ having it. They think they're the only ones who can play alliance mind games… OH, are they in for it.

 _I_ have rigged student council elections, left a guy butt naked in the woods as revenge, and starred on reality TV for YEARS.

They want to challenge Alejandro and I? Especially ME?!… I'd like to see them _fucking_ try.

We were sitting in the living room with Christmas music playing in the background. Except unlike most people, it was mostly just being used to drown out the awkward silence and weirdass tension that was making me want to lunge across the coffee table and smack that stupid grin off Kelsey's face, especially since it seems like all she's been doing is clinging to José's arm worse than the 'dude smell' on Damien's shoes.

My parents were hardly paying attention and just ended up talking to each other until Damien walked past the doorway and said, sounding annoyed and bored like usual, "Hey, looks like Megan and _Dr. Hand-job_... I mean Richie, just pulled up."

"Oh great!" My mom said and immediately ran to the door as my dad quickly followed.

_Yeah, 'great'... Well, at least CJ still isn't here._

"OH! CJ's here!" I heard my dad call out as I immediately felt my heart get smaller in annoyed dread.

_Ugh.. gag me with a spoon._

But, honestly… figures they'd show up simultaneously.

"' _Dr. Hand-job'_? Hmph, I must admit, that's _quite_ amusing. Did your brother come up with that one?" I heard José comment across the room at Kelsey.

Kelsey rolled her eyes and said with a shrug, "Ugh, Richie's such a doofus. He thinks just because he's an upper extremity surgeon that it automatically makes him 'cool'. Even though he's just a 35 year old _pubic moron_ that can't even grow any facial hair without looking like he's 12 or something."

As much as I still hate my sister and _still_ want to know just what the hell she thinks she's doing to try and dick me over somehow, I _begrudgingly_ have to admit I agree with her about CJ, Megan, and their spouses.

Well, Anna's 'okay', I guess? But she's just WAY too nice to the point that _I_ don't trust her.

And Richie… well, Kelsey already said it, but Richie's just a dork with money and a PHD who became Megan's 'dress up doll/prop' when they started dating. And I thought _I_ was bad with fashion back when I was in Junior high… Richie's only fashion comfort zone is scrubs since any _real_ clothes he picked out for himself were practically fashion suicide.

But, he's also just a doormat who does and gives Megan whatever she wants.

And when I say 'anything', I mean literally _anything._

I gave Alejandro a brief _overview_ of my siblings just so he 'got the picture', but I made sure he at least got the gist of the BS coming our way.

That and he kind of 'corralled me' into that one when we passed one of our sham family pictures we took with all 7 of us when I was still in high school in the hall and he cornered me with a stupid-ass inquisition about my siblings because _of course_ he had to.

He even tried to get me to talk about my grandpa since he's coming over too apparently until mom called us down to the living room.

And even though I would _never_ admit it to him EVER… I didn't even know what to say about my grandpa Wilson.

Sure he's probably going to be the only person coming over that I don't find annoying or despise, but still… Eventually we all got up and made our way into foyer to get all the ' _pleasantry BS_ ' out of the way.

Ugh, I'm literally counting the seconds until we go to the Christmas party at the country club just so I have more space to avoid these useless morons I call my family members.

**(Alejandro's POV)**

"Well, let's step right up for tickets to the fake-ass _shit show_." I heard Heather mumble under breath.

I quirked up an eyebrow at her comment before saying, "Come now, _mi amor_. Surely it can't be any worse than my mother and father's party. I can handle anything."

"You'll see. Just you wait." She responded immediately and flatly without so much as glancing in my direction.

_Ominously opaque, but then again… what else would I expect from Heather?_

Nevertheless, despite the less than 'ideal _circumstance_ ' with my brother and Kelsey, I was determined to make a good impression as I always do.

As the son of a diplomat and CEO, I learned quite quickly that gaining loyalties and presentability is all about knowing just exactly what to say at _precisely_ the right moment. A skill _I_ have always excelled in from watching my father and from my own practice.

 _Surely_ this scenario will not be any different.

I'll remain vigilant of course, but worried… Ha! Why should I _possibly_ be worried? I'll have them all eating out of the palm of my hand in no time.

I walked into the room and saw Heather's parents still greeting Heather's siblings as I started making my observations. Megan was quite easy to pick out, mainly that she practically seemed like the younger mirror image of Heather's mother.

If it wasn't for her longer hair, it would have been hard to differentiate the two from a distance. That and the fact that she was taking off _quite_ an expensive looking tweed trench coat was also an indicator that she just arrived. Megan was standing next to a _very_ 'youthful' looking man that assumed to be her husband Richie with short, curly dark brown almost black hair and _very_ poorly grown in 5 O'Clock shadow, most likely attempting to make himself look older.

His blue eyes were slightly sunken, almost looking like he was sleep deprived if it wasn't for his actual personality showing otherwise as he seemed to be chatting with Heather's mother with a smile on his face and looking _very_ animated.

I tried to not make myself too distracted as I quickly looked over to where Heather's father was standing only to be struck with complete intrigue. The picture upstairs I saw of the Wilson's definitely seemed dated a bit.

Sure I knew I was looking at Heather's oldest brother CJ, but he definitely looked a bit _different_ from the picture. Mainly that he looked _much_ younger in the picture than who I was looking at now. Considering now CJ _heavily_ resembled Mr. Wilson, except for the fact that CJ had black hair and gray eyes like Heather and all of her siblings.

Otherwise the side part fade haircut, the facial features, the glasses, the mannerisms I was seeing… he was just like Mr. Wilson. Sure Damien heavily favors Heather's father as well, but it is _quite_ easy for me to tell that CJ is definitely 'his father's son', something I can relate to as well personally at least from a surface level.

Next to him was a shorter, well-dressed woman in her early 30's or late 20's with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes smiling and hugging Heather's father, wearing a long sleeve blouse that showed off a slight 'bump' on her midsection.

I remembered right after I mentioned to Heather that Carlos and his wife were expecting, Heather said her sister-in-law Anna was just as far along as Marisol was.

I had no other time to ponder anything as Heather's brother immediately made eye contact with me and said, also sounding _strikingly_ similar to Heather's father to a 'T', "Ah! I see I need to make some introductions."

Immediately after he smirked at me and held out a hand as he started, "You must be Heather's boyfriend, I assume? Craig Vincent Wilson III, pleasure."

I shook his hand and started, just keeping up normalcy and pleasantries, "Alejandro Burromuerto Led…" "Ugh, 'Craig'? _Really?_ Since when the hell have any of us ever called you anything but CJ." Heather immediately cut in as she crossed her arms and gave CJ an eyeroll.

CJ gave Heather a glare as he started, " _Because_ I _want_ to be called Craig."

Then I heard Kelsey scoff and add in, " _Yeah_ , because having three 'Craigs' won't be confusing as all get out once grandpa gets here, dingus."

I was expecting CJ to continue his annoyed streak until he smirked and added, "Actually, _Kelsey_ , there's about to be more than just 'three'. Particularly since _I_ am about to carry on the name _and_ contribute the first and _only_ grandchild. Meet Craig Vincent Wilson IV. Just found out at Anna's ultrasound last Thursday."

At that moment, CJ pulled out what looked like an ultrasound image from his pocket and flashed a smug and satisfied grin, looking _extremely_ proud.

Well, he did until everyone went silent as I heard a different voice chime in, "Don't be so sure about that, CJ."

I looked over and saw Megan standing only a couple feet away from us, a satisfied smirk on her face as she continued, "Let's just say yours won't be the _only grandchild_ for too long. Richie and I were just waiting until the holidays, but guess who is already almost 2 months along?"

Right at that moment Megan also pulled out an ultrasound image of her own, clearly hinting she was also pregnant, from her clutch before handing it to Mrs. Wilson after putting it right in CJ's face.

But, right as Heather's parents started reacting to the news, CJ had a spiteful and annoyed glare in his eyes as his fists clenched before starting to shake at his sides as Megan was just grinning at him over Mrs. Wilson's shoulder as they hugged.

While I was still 'surveying the situation', it was fairly easy for me to see that there was a _very_ clear rivalry between Megan and CJ.

At that moment I saw Anna walk over and look like she was about to say something until we heard a slight scuffle that sounded like shoes sliding slightly on the snow and a cane tapping slightly as we all heard a male voice angrily grumble, "AGH! _Damn_ ice in this damn frozen wasteland of a… What are you all staring at?!"

We all stood there as an older, barrel chested gentleman in a three piece thick tweed suit, thinning white hair, and thin hooded brown eyes hidden behind a pair of thick dark rimmed glasses.

_Heather's grandfather._

I never recalled seeing a picture of him prior, but I could surmise his identity well enough. He was holding a dark-stained wood cane with what appeared to be a cane handle made of pure silver.

Everyone in the whole room went silent, even Heather was silent and appeared to almost be 'straightening up' as her grandfather entered the house which surprised me. Heather's grandfather started to straighten up as well as he looked around the room.

Finally Heather's father stepped forward and said, almost appearing to be forcing a nervous smile as he tried to smooth over the situation, "H-hello, dad… How was the flight from Tahiti? Smooth sailing, I hope?"

Heather's grandfather grunted and said, his tone bitter and annoyed, "Better than my walk up your damn driveway. What sort of _piss-poor_ plow service do you have taking care of your driveway, junior?"

Heather's father surprisingly and nervously wrung his hands as he tried to recover, "We-well, they usually don't come unless there's snow accum…"

"Eh, save your excuses, junior. Just take better care of it. I almost fell flat on my ass out there. I already had hip replacement surgery and I don't plan on having another… AH! Camille, how's my lovely daughter-in-law? I hope you don't mind that I dropped in at the last minute?" Heather's grandfather said, now actually _smiling_ in a way as he walked by Heather's father and walked over to Heather's mother.

Even though I could tell that Heather's mother did _mind_ judging by what I heard earlier, I could see a wave of intimidation going through her as she responded nervously, "N-not at all! Glad you could make it."

Then surprisingly, despite most of Heather's siblings standing between us and her grandfather.

He walked past CJ, Megan, and their spouses as he proceeded to walk in our direction. His cane tapping in almost an ominous metronome on the floor as he walked over. It even appeared as if he was hardly even paying attention to Kelsey or Damien, who were standing mere feet away, as he immediately looked at Heather.

Heather's grandfather's eyes immediately locked on Heather until he grinned and started, for once almost sounding _affectionate,_ "Hello Heather, how are things, my dear? Any news on getting your own show?"

Heather, keeping her usual tone, responded shortly, "Working on it."

Her grandfather continued to grin as he started, "Wonderful. Keep me informed. I'd love to watch if any network executive with any idea on getting good ratings knows something valuable when they see it. But, truth be told, the reason I came was because of some _news_ regarding a boyfriend?"

His line of sight drifted to me slowly but surely.

Even though _I_ was even having quite a difficult time getting a read on her grandfather, I was still determined to maintain my composure as I started, extending my hand to him and replying with as much charisma as I had, "Yes, that would be me. Alejandro Burromuerto Ledvora, Heather's boyfriend. It is a pleasure to have the opportunity to make your acquaintance, señor Wilson."

Then before I could even react, my eyes went wide as I felt the handle of his cane go under my chin and tilt my head up slightly. I glanced down as I froze up when I saw him looking me over, almost as if he was studying me.

After a few moments of crytpic silence, he looked me in the eye with a blank expression until he grumbled plainly, "Well… you need a haircut."

My stomach clenched further in annoyance when I heard José snort out a laugh.

Well until Heather's grandfather looked over at my brother, making him go silent (which I had to admit impressed me) as he pointed his cane at him and said, "So do you, _slick_."

As much as I was still trying to figure out the situation; and more precisely Heather's grandfather, I couldn't help my satisfaction at seeing my brother being insulted and at a loss for words.

Well and the fact that José was wide eyed and looked like he was squirming internally was also _quite_ satisfying.

Though it was short lived as I looked over at Heather who was still being _very_ short on her words as well, which is something I was _not_ in any way expecting.

I was mentally cut off as Heather's grandfather walked past me toward the living room and started, sounding agitated, "Now can someone shut the damn door? I'm freezing my ass off."

Well, I will be honest, there have been _very_ few and far between times if any that I have seen Heather in anyway 'intimidated' in the slightest or silent in a situation like this, but if she was this way in the presence of her grandfather… I'd say that speaks volumes or is at least something to take note of.

Even though now I'm _very_ curious.

While seeming to be a 'cold' personality much like Heather, I can assume Heather's grandfather does seem to have a bit of a _favoritism_ if not complete 'grandfatherly affection' toward Heather in a way.

At least the indications of Heather getting glares from her siblings, her grandfather immediately asking about how she is, and even being 'critical' of myself as her boyfriend are anything to say about it.

But, I am determined to keep my eyes and ears open on this score. Either way, this _get together_ will prove to be a bit of a challenge it seems.

And to that I say… _challenge accepted._

This will _definitely_ be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter may have still kept everything a bit vague and brief. But, I again just wanted to give a little 'taster' as to what's to come with Heather's family. Though I will give a bit more background just so you all have a bit more of a clear idea on what I'm building toward as far as the various dynamics in Heather's family. Let's start with POI number 1, Craig Vincent Wilson I (Heather's grandfather). As some of you may have picked up, Heather's grandfather is 'quite' an intimidating character that seems to be where Heather got quite a bit of her personality traits from. In short let's just say, Heather's grandfather is the definition of a 'no nonsense' businessman. While Heather's father's side of the family came from 'old money' let's just say Craig senior fell on hard times with his family as a young man when the fortune was running out and basically had to rebuild the family fortune himself from the ground up by 'any and every' means necessary, much like Heather's determined nature. Also thus showing he is NOT a person you want to mess with and is VERY stuck in his ways. But, to make a long story short, Craig senior does have in his own way a 'soft-spot' and 'favoritism' toward Heather as his granddaughter that makes her other siblings oddly 'jealous'. Speaking of siblings, let's get to Heather's two eldest siblings of my own creation, Craig Vincent Wilson III ('aka CJ') and Megan. Now CJ, the oldest of Heather's siblings, is basically your total 'trust fund kid' like Heather's father. He's hardly known one day of hardship in his life and as the oldest member of the family and heir to the Wilson's steelworks manufacturing company, he feels he is 'VERY' entitled to respect and attention. Which is where Megan now comes in. Megan is Heather's oldest sister and while not as much of a 'mean girl' as either of her younger sisters, Megan still isn't necessarily a 'great person'. Actually Megan is the kind of girl who took her mother's approach to how she wanted to live her life. Mainly that she never tried hard at all in school and is determined to 'coast on her looks'. So let's just say that at 19, Megan met her then 25 year old Med student husband (Richard "Richie" O'Koye) at a country club event and saw him as her 'easily manipulated meal ticket' to ensure that she never needed to rely on going to college or getting her own career. As terrible as it is, when she met Richie and found out he was becoming an orthopedic surgeon, Megan basically saw 'dollar signs' instead of 'love and companionship' and eventually ended up dating and marrying him as a result. To make it worse, Richie actually does love Megan and is determined to provide her with whatever she wants to make her happy while Megan merely stays loyal to him just for the fact that he is her 'provider' and is determined to just live a comfortable existence that she has been accustomed to since birth. Again, terrible, but there are MANY wealthy couples I've encountered that are like this. Then this spills over into the fact that Megan and CJ have a bit of a 'keeping up with the Jones's' type sibling rivalry between them. If one of them has something, the other will either want the same thing or try to one up their respective sibling by intentionally doing anything to steal their thunder. Because when CJ and his wife Anna announced her pregnancy, Megan got 'quite' jealous at the lack of attention she was receiving compared to her brother and did whatever it took to get pregnant as soon as possible herself. Not a responsible or mature reason to want a baby, but I just really want to hammer the point home that everyone in Heather's family is FAR from being 'good people'... in fact they are all very awful and petty people with 'first world problems'. Anyway, I hope this explanation suffices for now and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just again, thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read and constructive reviews are always appreciated. Hope you all are taking care and staying well!
> 
> Stay Classy!
> 
> Dexter1995


	20. The Bash, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again all! Sorry for updating on a weekend! But its been when I've had time to write lately with trying to get my house sorted so I DEEPLY apologize. Hopefully things will calm down soon but just know I am trying my best, so thank you all so much for your patience! I REALLY appreciate it more than you all know. This chapter opens on the Alejandro's parents at home in early hours of the night on Christmas Eve while Alejandro and Heather are preparing to go to the Wilson's country club for their Christmas Eve party. Hope you enjoy! :)

_**The Burromuerto residence in suburban Ottawa.** _

**({No POV})**

Elena was sitting at their dining room table looking at some end of quarter figures for her company on her tablet for work.

Though they had a very productive year, she was always looking for ways to improve the distribution and hopefully to make the products a bit more affordable without sacrificing quality.

Unlike a lot of CEO's, Elena was always more of a stickler for product quality and customer satisfaction rather than just 'making a quick buck' just to have good numbers. After all, the whole reason she wanted to go into the beauty, cosmetic, and skin care industry was to actually produce something she was proud of. Something her and her friend Gemma agreed on.

Though she had never had many problems with her skin personally, Gemma had in her adolescence and teenage years and wanted nothing more than to actually make a product that really works rather than scamming a bunch of teenagers and young adults with products that would do nothing for them… and Elena couldn't have agreed more.

As much as she was trying to focus on the numbers to distract herself, she couldn't help but still think back to her 'conversation' with Alejandro early that morning before he left to see… Elena could hardly finish that thought as she clenched her hand and scrunched her eyes shut in frustration.

She would have probably continued in her current state until she heard, "You're still working?"

Elena's gaze immediately shot up as she saw Gerardo standing in the doorway, giving her an inquisitive look.

But, not wanting to get into another _discussion on the subject_ , she quickly shut her tablet off as she responded, "Lo siento, just lost track of time. Honestly, without the boys here I didn't know what to do with myself. Though our numbers look excellent for finishing out the quarter so… that's something."

Gerardo looked at his wife, secretly _seeing through her_ a bit, just smiled and started, "Well, as much as I admire your work ethic, you look at that screen any longer into the night and you'll strain your eyes. Which would be a pity. Particularly since I love your eyes very much, mi amada… among a great _many_ other things."

He practically punctuated his statement as he suavely lifted his wife's left hand to his lips and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand while taking a seat in an adjacent chair.

A smirk and a wink following as Elena grinned and rolled her eyes playfully at her husband before remarking just as teasing and playful, " _Flatterer."_ Gerardo grinned as he responded in a similar tone, " _Gracias._ "

They both laughed as Elena eventually stood up and sat in her husband's lap as she ran a hand affectionately through his hair, making Gerardo smile at her.

It was silent for several moments until Gerardo remarked, " _So_... Isobel is long gone by this stage. Our _nest is empty_ for the week… It's not often we get this complete opportunity at some _privacy_. I'd say this calls for something _special_ to celebrate the solitude, sí?"

Elena immediately gave her husband a knowing and teasing look as she remarked, "Even after all these years, some things never change. Or need I remind you of the first thing you _sweet-talked_ me into doing in our first flat we had together when we were in the kitchen."

Gerardo gave his wife a flirty glance as he started, " _Well…_ could you blame me? I was young and sharing a space with a _lovely_ and _bonita_ young woman who I was just happy enough to finally have alone with me without any _disruptions_. And not that you seemed to be _opposed_ to the idea either if my memory serves me well?"

Elena slapped him lightly on the shoulder, even though she knew he was right and wasn't about to argue it, as Gerardo chuckled before saying, "Elena, I do mean it. Let's enjoy ourselves. Have some wine, music… perhaps a little dancing? The living room is more than big enough to suit us in that regard. Or perhaps maybe we could have a seat on the sofa and watch the snow fall together? The choice is yours, mi amor. Whatever you like."

Elena thought on it and eventually smiled a little to herself as she responded, standing up again, "Wine and dancing sounds wonderful. Un momento, I'll just go change into something a bit more _comfortable_. I'll be right back."

She gave Gerardo a kiss on the cheek and started to make her way out of the room as she heard, "Pinot noir?"

She looked back to see her husband giving her a knowing grin and quirking up an eyebrow, Gerardo knowing his wife's taste in wine to a 'T'. Elena grinned back as she replied, "But of course."

Gerardo winked as he said, " _Muy bueno…_ I shall get us both a glass and meet you in the living room for whenever you are ready."

Right before she walked out she smiled at her husband before walking out of the room.

Even though _certain thoughts_ still threatened to cross her mind, she was at least grateful to her husband for always being there to help her remain calm and provide her with a distraction when its needed most for her. Something they've both learned to do almost flawlessly for each other at this stage in their relationship and marriage together.

_**Meanwhile that same evening in suburban Toronto** _

**(Alejandro's POV)**

We just arrived at the country club for the Christmas Eve party and I was simultaneously waiting for Heather to come out of the bathroom.

But, I had to admit, I was pleased at the opportunity of having some time to myself to do a little _surveying_.

Sure the environment of the country club was _classy_ to say the least, but particularly since a wall of plaques and a glass case full of a variety of trophies and awards caught my eye and immediately piqued my curiosity.

Ever since that first time I walked into Heather's room and saw all her awards, especially when I noticed some peculiarities with a _certain facet_ of them from her time dancing… I have wanted to know the reasoning behind it.

I started looking along the walk of plaques until I saw exactly what I was looking for.

_The Huntington Country Club Cotillion Junior League Dance Showcase._

" _Perfect._ " I said to myself with a smirk as I started looking over everything.

Though I had to admit, the extensiveness of awards on the wall was quite impressive and extensive if not _prestigious_ since this particular competition at the club seemed to stem all the way back to the 1950's.

The earliest winners I saw had a black and white picture on their plaque by the names of _Nancy Clyman_ and _David Casten_ from 1952. And they seemed to be a pretty talented pair since I saw them at least 4 times on the wall with their earliest win seeming to be at age 13.

The trend seemed fairly obvious.

Every once in a while another pair seemed to win multiple times but never more than 4 and it wasn't always consecutive. Honestly it was even rare to see winners that seemed to be below the ages of 12 or 13.

At least… until I reached Heather and Shane's plaques.

Their first win and their picture from when they were 8 all the way up to 18. They were by far the youngest _and_ longest reigning winners with a grand total of 10 consecutive appearances on the wall.

I was even intrigued further when I looked at the most current plaque and picture with the names _Sarah Watson_ and _Gavin Young_ , assuming Sarah had to have been Shane's younger sister based on age, appearance, and surname obviously.

But that wasn't what intrigued me.

Oddly enough, just like in Heather's room, the pictures from the three plaques that seemed to be from their time in junior high were all missing from the wall here at the country club as well.

Every other plaque on the wall had a picture except for these 3. I would have thought about it more if I didn't immediately feel my arm get grabbed as I heard Heather say, "Come on, I want to make sure we get a good table so we aren't stuck with a bunch of annoying losers the entire night."

I allowed her to continue to tote me along as I took the opportunity to let my curiosity overtake me.

_What exactly could she possibly be hiding that she wouldn't want anyone to know about?_

Of course I'd be a fool to assume anything else other than the possibility that Heather wanted those 'particular pictures' removed.

Why else wouldn't they be there if not by Heather's discretion?

I kept thinking until we walked into a large open ballroom. A bunch of round tables set up as well as a decent sized dance floor in the middle of it all.

I saw José with Kelsey across the room with a group about their age at the bar, most likely people that knew Kelsey from school or were possibly her friends, perhaps?

But, I turned my attention away as I heard a familiar deep tone say, "Hey Heather, Merry Christmas."

Heather and I both looked behind us simultaneously to see Shane standing behind us, holding hands with a tall and pretty young woman with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Honestly she; even without her heels, was probably about the same height as me.

"Shane? What are you doing here?" Heather immediately responded, quirking up an eyebrow.

Shane rolled his eyes slightly as he responded flatly, "And nice to see you too…"

Heather just rolled her eyes back at him as she replied in her usual tone, crossing her arms, " _Whatever…_ You know what I mean."

Shane just shrugged and explained neutrally, "Well... in case you forgot I'm still a club member and so is my whole family. That and everyone from our old cotillion group asked if I was interested in meeting up here at the party. We got a table together in case you guys want to join us? Oh, yeah, right… Heather, this is my girlfriend, Aga."

_Aga?_

Shane's girlfriend just smiled a little and said, "Hey, Aga Paszek, what's going on? I still couldn't believe it when Shane told me he used to be your dance partner for 12 years. I used to watch you on Total Drama all the time back in High School. Well, guess I should say both of you anyway..."

Heather just gave her a nod as the conversation immediately silenced since at this point all of us could read the _subtext_ of what all of us were thinking. Particularly when it comes to Heather and I… it isn't exactly _difficult_ to guess what people are thinking whenever they see us together.

But, I was not about to have a _repeat performance_ of my parent's anniversary party.

Instead I held out my hand as I said, changing the subject entirely, "Regardless, allow me to introduce myself. Alejandro Burromuerto Ledvora, pleasure. However, I must say. I've never heard the name 'Aga' before personally. Are you Polish? I'm only guessing based on your surname. And the only names I can think of similar to yours are Agata and Agniesz…"

Then abruptly, she held her hand out to me as she cut in, "Please, just Aga."

Rather than continue to think about it, I decided to just move past it as I held her hand in a traditional greeting regardless and grinned as I responded, "As you wish."

After all I understand what it's like having a variation of your name you'd prefer not to be referred to as. As I _very_ well sympathize with at the very least.

We both gave each other a nod before releasing our hands.

Though it wasn't long before Heather snapped slightly, "Great, now that we've had our little _pow-wow_ here. Where's the table then? And _please_ don't tell me Jeremy Phillips is here."

All Shane did was purse his lips and look off to the side as Heather immediately exasperated and rolled her eyes, "Ugh, _great._ I swear, if that _dipstick_ calls me your 'wife' one more time..." "Heather, look, so far everyone's been cool. Sure he's still… _Jeremy_ , but he's been okay to be honest." Shane said, clearly trying to calm the situation.

Heather immediately linked her arm with mine again as she scoffed and said through her teeth almost ominously, " _He better be…_ "

We all started to make our way to this table with a couple open spots and several people our age sitting together and talking while drinking glasses of wine, beer, or cocktails.

Despite all this new and _interesting_ territory, I'm 'very' intrigued to see how this continues.

Who knows?

Since Heather's still been all but _open_ to me about telling me more about herself, perhaps meeting some of Heather's old _peers_ from her Junior League cotillion group could be the key to getting more information about her.

And while Heather hasn't ever had many if not any 'close friends' it seems, these are people who have all at the very least been involved with Heather since they were all 6 years old.

Either way… _This_ should be 'very' intriguing to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is part 1 and will have part 2 up as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoyed the flirtatiously teasing but cute scene for Alejandro's parents at the beginning as well as Alejandro's continued investigation at the country club white tie Christmas party of trying to find more information about Heather. But, we shall see. Haha. ;) Anyway, thank you so much for reading and constructive reviews are always appreciated. Thank you all so much again for all your continued support and hope you all are continuing to stay safe and well!
> 
> Stay classy!
> 
> Dexter1995


	21. Aside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone… long time no see? I AM SO SORRY! I have been stressed and busy out of my mind these past few weeks. If you have never bought a house, just take it from me that it is one of the most stressful experiences you will ever go through. I mean, it'll be totally worth it once I get the house since I love it so much. But, the process is just… AHHHHH! Okay, I'm done now. Haha. But, anyway, between the house buying and my career, I have had zero time to write which has been terrible since I love writing SO much and just haven't had time to do it. Since "The Bash, part 2" will be a long chapter and I want to give it all the time and effort it deserves, I managed to find time to write a little something just to thank you all for being so patient with updates. That and it's been a couple weeks and I felt guilty. :( But anyway, this chapter will focus on a conversation between Heather's father and grandfather. And I will say this much for now… this chapter will show just exactly how similar Heather and her grandfather and their kind of sort of dynamic they have together. Hope you all enjoy! :)

**({No POV})**

Heather's grandfather, Craig senior, was looking on out the window.

Craig senior was already dressed in his white tie attire for the country club event that evening. Despite those affairs not usually being his 'cup of tea' and could think of a great many better uses of his time from his perspective; however, he had other _curiosities_ that compelled him to want to attend the event that evening.

Though he appeared to already be _warming up_ for the event as he sipped on his usual evening drink of whiskey and water.

Craig senior kept up his current task as everyone else was still getting ready for the party… until Heather's father, Craig junior, entered the room dressed and ready in his white tie attire as well.

Craig junior, like in most situations involving his father, approached him with an aire of hesitant trepidation while still keeping his distance slightly.

Though Craig senior saw his son out of the corner of his eye, he kept his eyes looking out the window into the backyard from the secondary den that was more of like a 'posh man cave' used by Heather's father when he wanted to escape during family gatherings.

Craig junior started pouring himself a drink as well as he started, just attempting to make conversation with his father, "Well… it's nice to have you here for Christmas, dad. I'm sure…" "Cut the crap, junior." Craig senior cut in abruptly, turning around and giving his son a _look._

Heather's father's eyes widened as he readjusted his glasses, his tone sounding almost _fearful,_ "P-Pardon?"

Meanwhile, Craig senior didn't respond right away as he proceeded to take a sip before expanding on his words, "Look, you should know more than anyone I would rather be _anywhere_ but here. I came back to this useless frozen wasteland of a place for this painfully boring facetime of a hell at your house with your insufferably useless children when _I_ could be at my getaway in Tahiti right now!"

"Then why _are_ you here then?" Craig junior countered in frustrated annoyance at the insults, until he realized he made a critical error.

At that exact moment, Craig senior gave his son a hard glare as he tilted his head and squared up his shoulders, "I'm pretty sure I made myself clear earlier. I came to make sure _Don Juan_ was good enough for the only grandchild I actually like and has any drive to _actually_ do something with her life. Considering your other four are just a bunch of complacent, lazy freeloaders."

Immediately Craig junior, getting another spark of bravery, countered, "That's not true! CJ, Kelsey, and Damien made it to university and two of which are already graduated. Megan married an orthopedic surgeon and is an active member of her club's committee. Heather is 21 and has done nothing but waste her time on television shows and never attempted to go to university much less do anything else. And you're calling my other children lazy?!"

Suddenly Craig senior charged forward and sized up his son with an intense glare through his glasses as Heather's father adjusted his own glasses after jumping slightly from being startled by his father's sudden movement.

Craig senior put a finger to his son's face as he started, sounding almost menacingly threatening, "Don't you _dare_ countermand me again if you know what's good for you, _junior_. Though to answer your question again, I will repeat myself. _Yes…_ I do think most of your children are lazy. I don't give a rat's ass what schools your children went to, or what jobs they have right now, or what _schmucks_ they ended up marrying… To me, they are a bunch of spoiled, lazy, and entitled little worms who have _never_ had to work for what they've got. Much like _you._ "

Almost cowering slightly, Heather's father tried to speak up until his father cut him off, " _Don't_ deny it, junior. You've never had to struggle one day in your life thanks to me. Everything you have and achieved was all because of _me_ and _my_ hard work. Your education, your career… even your marriage."

"What do you mean? You had nothing to do with it. All you did was bribe me with a sports car!" Heather's father lashed out, not liking how his marriage was brought up for insult and criticism.

Though Craig senior just towered over his son again, his tone radiating knowing intimidation, " _Exactly_. All you cared about was golf and you would have been living with me and sponging off me your entire life if I didn't give you incentive to do some _damn thing_ for yourself. And look what happened? You actually did something… and eventually got a wife out of the deal. _I_ gave you _everything_ … and _you_ gave _mediocrity_. You're just like my parents. At age 16, I had to take charge and drop out of school to earn money for the family while my parents sat on their useless hands as the money ran out. But did I wait for any handouts to get what I wanted? _No_. Instead, I put my ass to work and did _anything_ I had to do to claw my way up through the ranks at a steel mill to get what I wanted and eventually took over the damn place and made it _mine_. Even after losing everything and your mother leaving me like a cheap slut for my driver when you were 7, I _still_ did everything to _buck up_ and be successful and make the company everything it is today. Something you and my _dipshit grandson_ reaped the benefits of and take for granted."

Heather's father tried to speak up again as he started, "But, CJ's…"

"A dipshit. That boy was born with a silver spoon in his mouth just like you and relied on his name, _my_ name, to keep him on top. Just like you, your boy is a follower. _A sheep_. And Megan, Kelsey, and Damien aren't much better. You say Kelsey went to university and got a job… a 'job' she didn't earn and _you_ gave her as she spent all her time coasting through school and wasting her time chasing boys for a good time. And Megan never tried ever to do anything for herself in her whole life and just cashed out her looks and life onto that clueless schmuck doctor she married and is using him for every cent he has. Then Damien… Ha! He's got no other redeeming qualities beyond being a decent looking kid that's good at shooting a basketball. Otherwise all he does is waste every other hour of his life in front of a screen with those damn video games he always plays with no desire to do anything else. _Useless_ , all four of them. And the one that _actually_ has any substance, you do little to _nothing_ for. Or need I remind you of _who_ bought Heather those hair extensions when I heard her say on a low-brow reality TV show that her dad was too much of a _cheap-ass_ to get them for her? Something I can _still_ go to the press and reveal if you don't watch it." Craig senior said, a tone of high handed malice to his voice, as he took another sip and gave his son a hard glare.

Heather's father tensed up, remembering that whole scenario, as he stuttered, "W-well, I just didn't see the point in buying them when her hair was going to grow back anyway and…"

Craig senior gave his son a stern look as he accused, "She was practically _bald_ for an entire year! _And_ her hair was slow growing! Yes, she took a risk and ended up getting screwed over by that slimy shyster of a host on a technicality. Bastard was just lucky he had _very_ good lawyers who were good at making contracts or I would have handed and ruined his sorry ass. But, in all that horse shit, what did Heather _really_ want? _Hair._ She just wanted hair until her own grew back. Your then teenage daughter, who was probably mocked and ridiculed by her peers, was bald and what did you do? _Nothing._ Your stingy ass was apparently too _above_ putting money toward your daughter's self-esteem and _dear old grandad_ stepped in and paid for it. Now, I know… I was _never_ a great father, but I was _always_ a generous one. I always gave you everything you wanted but you couldn't even do that for your own daughter. _Pathetic._ "

Heather's father kept backtracking until he tripped over a chair leg and fell on the floor on his rear-end.

He had no other time to do anything else as Craig senior pointed his cane in his face, "Honestly, it would do you some good to look at your daughter. She's the only child you have who will do _anything_ worth a damn with her life. And I have no doubt she will. I know you and your wife see Heather _differently_ , but to me… that girl is going places. She always has been. She's determined, she's intelligent, she's ruthless… Heather is a 'go-getter'. Honestly, every time I look at Heather… I see myself at her age. She is young and hungry when it comes to getting what she wants. Hell, she put her own feelings aside and managed to take her little lover boy's guard down long enough to literally shove him aside to get what she wanted. And honestly that's where I will give her _boyfriend_ some credit. Sure the boy needs a good haircut and I still don't think he's good enough for Heather, he didn't seem to get put off by what she did to him so I will give him points there."

Though Heather's father was thoroughly confused and insulted as he took in everything his father just spouted at him, a thought managed to strike as he questioned, quirking up an eyebrow, "What do you mean, _Alejandro isn't good enough_? If anything I don't understand why he…"

Craig senior cut him off yet again as he interjected, "I've looked into the boy since the moment it seemed like Heather was taking an interest in him on the third season of that damn show. You don't think I'd keep tabs on the first young man my granddaughter seemed serious about? And I will admit… he is _impressive_ at a glance of a theoretical _studbook perspective_. Descended from a well born family of Spanish aristocratic standing, educated, plenty of money, and a successful lineage. But he himself?… I am _not_ impressed in the slightest from what I saw on that show. The boy is a slave to his own arrogance. He allowed his ego to get in the way on his own victory as he mocked Heather the entire way up the volcano. But right as he was about to win… he played right into Heather's hand and allowed her to play him for a total chump before she threw him aside and outwitted him to completion. He proved to me he wasn't good enough for Heather the moment I witnessed that whole _outcome_. But... I guess there's no accounting for being young in some _respects_. And I always thought Heather was too smart to let herself get distracted by boys. But, she is young and he's just lucky he has a handsome smile and enough charisma to make himself 'charming'. Though if you ask me if he is good enough for Heather? Ha! Not a chance. It'll be a cold day in hell before I think _anyone_ is good enough for Heather."

Unbeknownst to Craig junior and senior right outside the room, Alejandro was standing right outside the doorway and listened in on the entire conversation while he waited for Heather and everyone else to come downstairs.

His expression was unreadable at first until he casually started walking away from the doorway as silently as possible to avoid being noticed.

As he walked toward the foyer; however, Alejandro's eyebrows knit together slightly as his fists clenched at his sides, showing his offense to the comments made by Heather's grandfather about him.

He silent for a few moments before Alejandro said, his tone sounding offended yet also _very_ determined, " _Not good enough?_ Hmph, we'll see about that... _señor._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Craig senior is 'quite' cold blooded isn't he? But, I just really wanted to hammer the point home that Heather's grandfather is an intimidating no nonsense man who will do anything to what he wants. Like grandfather like granddaughter! Haha. But, really, ever since we first got a glimpse of Heather's parents… yeah, they didn't seem like 'great people' of course but I just didn't see either of them being 'ruthless' like Heather is. And it made me curious… just where exactly did Heather get her ruthlessly determined nature and strong personality from? That was why I decided to make her grandfather the way he is and why he seems to have a bit of a bond with Heather. Mainly because he sees himself in Heather and would of course 'favor her' due to that reason. As you could also see since I showed he was also the one who bought Heather her hair extensions she had by season 3. And to add to the drama and make things more interesting, I also wanted to make him be 'very' critical of Alejandro and think he 'isn't good enough' for Heather since he just sees him as an arrogant 'pretty boy'... which kind of isn't wrong if we're all honest. We love you Alejandro and we know you are SO much more than that. Lol. XD But, still I wanted to make the dynamic fair and interesting if Alejandro had a challenge with needing to 'prove himself' in a way to someone in Heather's family. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a let down to you guys. Just know that I am still determined to finish this story and I am so grateful to all of you for staying with me and this fanfic project of mine. Many thanks to you all and constructive feedback is always VERY much appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe and see you all next time!
> 
> Dexter1995
> 
> P.S. Btw… is anyone else excited about "Total Drama" getting some new seasons?! :D Let's hope its gonna be a good thing! Either way it will still be better than the 'most recent spin off' on TV in my opinion... I'll just leave it at that. Haha. XD Take care everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> So… Heather using Alejandro to help her take a little revenge on her sister before actually going on their actual date just because they were in the neighborhood? Sounds like it tracks to me! As I've said, I do think it's a shame we never got to see more of the character's families in the show. So, I'm using the power of fanfiction to bring my head canons into life on how I envision Alejandro and Heather's respective families and their interactions within their family circles. In short, I hope you enjoyed the first family introduction of the fanfic with one of Heather's older sisters, Kelsey Wilson. Though I would concede that Heather would definitely be the most devious and sadistically twisted of her siblings… I don't see any of her siblings being 'entirely innocent' to any degree whatsoever either. After all Damien is a blackmailing little shit who constantly tortured Heather with pranks for the 'lols' when they were growing up. Basically, when it comes to Heather's siblings, next to Damien… Heather and Kelsey have the next biggest beef with each other. Kelsey, much like Heather, was a stuck up popular girl in her high school years. Mainly that Kelsey used to be the most popular girl in school... until Heather came into the picture after she had her 'glow up' so to speak after junior high and Heather completely dethroned her sister in her first year alone on all fronts like the iron fisted queen bee she ended up becoming. Lol. XD But like with most things, there is MUCH more to their story of their dislike of each other. And looks like Alejandro is trying to turn the tables somehow on Heather during her 'get even' dates. How you may ask? Stay tuned! ;) Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and constructive comments are always appreciated. Hope you all are staying safe and well during these times. :)
> 
> Stay classy as always!
> 
> Dexter1995


End file.
